Nostalgic Sadness
by yuuramm
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando cometes un error muy grave?, ¿podran algun dia perdonarte?...*Yuuram*
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

"_No sé porque a veces me siento de esta manera, me siento tan solo, me siento tan triste, me siento sin fuerzas, no tengo ganas de sonreír, no tengo ganas de pelear, no tengo ganas de hablar, y eso es algo que nadie se ha dado cuenta, aunque, realmente no quiero que se den cuenta, a veces me siento en un pozo sin fondo y siento que cada vez caigo mas dentro, a veces quisiera gritar de desesperación, de frustración, de angustia, de dolor, tengo tantas ganas de llorar pero, no me lo puedo permitir, no puedo caer más en el fondo, no quiero hundirme más, como quisiera que hubiera alguien a mi lado, alguien que realmente me quisiera, o alguien que me quisiera tan solo un poco, pero, estoy totalmente solo en esta oscuridad que cada vez me envuelve mas y mas, quisiera que alguien me rescatara de esto, que alguien me ayudara, tengo ganas de llorar, muchas ganas de llorar…"_

"_Alguien que me ayude por favor…" _

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el prologo, sé que es corto pero espero que les guste, ya falta poco para que termine de escribir el primer capítulo, en cuanto lo termine lo subiré.

Espero que dejen reviews para saber su opinión pues me es muy importante saber que piensan.

Nos vemos, no se olviden de dejar reviews


	2. Capitulo 1

**Aclaraciones:**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_Todo en el castillo se estaba incendiando, no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire, estaba tosiendo mucho, tenía que encontrar a los demás, tenía que encontrar a Yuuri, salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba, todo estaba cubierto por las llamas, no veía nada, "Yuuri…"_

_Camino lo más rápido que pudo, se detuvo delante de una de las puertas, sintió que alguien lo jalo bruscamente de un brazo, estuvo a punto de quejarse, de gritar que lo dejaran en paz, que tenía que encontrar a Yuuri, pero, lo jalaron muy fuerte y no tuvo tiempo de decir ni hacer nada_

_-¿QUE HAS HECHO?- escucho que le gritaron pero, no podía responder, sentía la garganta seca, no podía respirar bien…_

_-¡¡RESPONDE!!- sintió su cara arder, pero, estaba aturdido, no entendía nada…_

_-¡¡QUE ME RESPONDAS!!- le volvieron a gritar, no sabía quién era, sentía que se estaba desmayando, el solo quería encontrar a Yuuri, sintió como golpearon su cuerpo contra la pared y como su cuello era apretado fuertemente, abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo tratando de enfocar a la persona que tenía delante de él, cerro un ojo al sentir que lo apretaban mas fuerte…_

_-Yuuri…-alcanzo a susurrar_

Abrió lentamente los ojos y se tapo con una mano la luz del sol que se colaba por una ventana entreabierta, hacia días que no dormía para nada bien, daba vueltas y vueltas y ya que lograba conciliar el sueño, regresaban a él las pesadillas despertándolo algo asustado, se sentía cansado, realmente cansado…

Ya que se adapto a la luz del sol abrió completamente los ojos, sintió una punzada en su corazón al darse cuenta que, de nuevo estaba completamente solo en la habitación de Yuuri, sonrió tristemente, hacia días que se habían empezado a llevar realmente mal, Yuuri ya no le tenía la paciencia que solía tener y el tampoco ayudaba con su actitud, sacudió su cabeza fuertemente antes de que le dieran ganas de llorar, se medio sentó en la cama sin haberse 

levantado todavía, realmente no tenía ganas de nada, suspiro y se levanto resignado, no ganaba nada si seguía sin levantarse, necesitaba distraerse para no pensar en nada, para no pensar ni recordar la razón por la que ya no se llevaban bien él y Yuuri

Se dio un baño y se puso su uniforme azul, se vio en el espejo que tenía en la habitación y se asombro de lo demacrado que lucía, su rostro que siempre lucia perfecto este día simplemente no fue así, no sabía si era por no poder dormir pero, tenía dos grandes ojeras, se veía cansado, triste, "henachoko…", sacudió su cabeza y se recargo contra el espejo, no le podía estar pasando esto, no quería que nadie lo viera así, aunque realmente a nadie le iba a importar verlo así, últimamente nadie le hablaba en el castillo, Gwendal simplemente ni lo volteaba a ver, Gunter lo veía con lastima pero no le hablaba, su madre no estaba pues había ido a otro de sus viajes pero, después de lo que paso, de seguro tendría la misma actitud que todos tenían con el por lo que hizo, Yuuri y Conrad eran inseparables, siempre estaban juntos y se portaban indiferentes con él, suspiro y se dejo caer al piso con los puños fuertemente apretados, "si tan solo…si tan solo no hubiera pasado lo que paso…" pensó golpeando el suelo con todas sus fuerzas…

En otra parte del castillo, bastante alejado de su habitación, se encontraba Yuuri, acababa de terminar de entrenar con Conrad y se sentía un poco cansado, iba caminando junto a Conrad para ir a comer pues ya era tarde y dentro de poco debían presentarse en el comedor

-pasa algo, Heika?...-Pregunto Conrad a Yuuri al ver como este bajaba la mirada y se le veía triste por unos segundos

-eh?... no, no es nada, no te preocupes Conrad…-contesto sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza como solía hacerlo

"no pasa nada…es solo que…" sacudió su cabeza, no tenia caso volver a darle vueltas al asunto "Wolfram…"

-Heika… ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?-insistió Conrad deteniéndose, su mirada se notaba preocupada aunque, este le sonreía cálidamente, como siempre solía hacerlo

-Claro que si, además Conrad, ya te he dicho que no me digas Heika…es Yuuri ¿recuerdas? -Suspiro Yuuri retomando su camino

-sí, lo siento Yuuri…-dijo este avergonzado yendo tras de Yuuri

-eh… si, no hay problema-respondió distraído Yuuri

Llegaron al comedor y se sorprendieron de ser los primeros en llegar, cada uno tomo su lugar en silencio y los dos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, sin saber que los dos pensaban en la misma persona y en lo que los había llevado a tomar esa actitud con el...

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Wolfram, que no lo volteaba a ver siquiera, pero, seguía demasiado molesto con él, no lo podía perdonar tan fácilmente, no podía perdonar tan fácil lo que hizo, se había dado cuenta de que todos ignoraban al mazoku, pero, realmente se lo merecía, los puso en peligro a todos, por su culpa casi mueren todos, pero, eso no evitaba que sintiera una opresión en su pecho, al darse cuenta como se iba apagando la luz de los ojos de Wolfram, estaban siendo demasiado duros con él, pero era eso o mandarlo a sus tierras con su tío y eso Yuuri no lo acepto, le querían dar una lección y ya estaban siendo muy severos con el

"hace días que todo esta tan tranquilo en shin makoku…, desde el incidente con Wolfram no ha pasado nada, de eso hace ya más de cinco días, ya no se qué hacer, no entiendo porque me preocupo tanto por el sí solo es o más bien era mi amigo…" suspiro tratando de ya no pensar en eso

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás al comedor, Gwendal lucia como siempre, con el ceño fruncido a excepción de que tenía un brazo vendado y parte del rostro

"sus heridas todavía no sanan…" pensó Yuuri bajando la mirada

-Sirvan la comida- ordeno Gwendal a las sirvientas mientras tomaba asiento

-Si señor…- respondieron al mismo tiempo y haciendo una reverencia fueron rápido a la cocina por la comida

-… ¿Gwendal como sigues?...-pregunto nervioso Yuuri pero con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro

Gwendal al oír a Yuuri lo observo frunciendo más el ceño para al final suspirar "el no me ha hecho nada"…

-estoy bien… no es nada- Contesto buscando con la mirada a su hermano pequeño pero no encontrándolo en el comedor "otra vez no va a comer con nosotros…"

En ese momento entraron con la comida y ya servida empezaron a comer en silencio…

Mientras tanto Wolfram seguía en el suelo de la habitación de Yuuri con la mirada perdida, de tanto golpear el suelo sus nudillos estaban sangrando, pero poco le importaba, se levanto y al verse la mano que estaba sangrando y goteando el suelo sonrió irónicamente, no le dolía para nada…

Se fue a lavar la cara y a limpiarse la mano herida, para por fin salir de esa habitación, forzó sus facciones a lucir molesto cuando, en realidad se estaba muriendo por llorar, por pedirles perdón, por regresar el tiempo, sacudió fuertemente su cabeza y se dirigió a los establos del castillo, salió silenciosamente para que nadie lo oyera, no tenía ganas de que lo ignoraran totalmente y, tampoco tenia ganas de ver a nadie

Al llegar a los establos se aseguro de que no había nadie y se dirigió con su caballo

-hola…-susurro a su caballo mientras lo acariciaba

"ni siquiera tengo ganas de salir del castillo…, a veces quisiera que me hubieran matado…, hubiera sido mejor a que me estuvieran haciendo sufrir de esta manera, ellos creen que no me importa y realmente quisiera que así fuera, pero, yo si tengo sentimientos aunque todos crean que no los tengo…" suspiro cansadamente y se sentó enseguida de su caballo recargándose en la pared, descartando la idea de subirse en él y largarse de ahí, no podía ser tan cobarde, el no era así

Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos hasta sumirlo en un profundo sueño…

Conrad y Gwendal habían salido de Shin Makoku por unos problemas que había en la frontera, no dijeron de qué se trataba y tampoco lo dejaron ir

Yuuri estaba con Gunter estudiando en la biblioteca, aunque realmente ni estaba poniendo atención, no tenía ganas de estudiar ese día, suspirando se recargo aun mas en la silla en la que se encontraba sentado

-Heika…., si no me pone atención no va a aprender nada- dijo al notar como Yuuri cada vez lucia mas distraído

-emm…, lo siento Gunter, pero, hoy no me siento con ánimos de estudiar….-contesto viendo a Gunter para enseguida perder la mirada en la ventana que estaba enseguida de el

-está bien…, lo dejaremos así por hoy…-dijo, saliendo de la biblioteca dejando a Yuuri solo "todo porque está preocupado por ese mocoso egoísta…" pensó retirándose a buscar a Gisela, tenía ganas de platicar…

Ya estando solo, se levanto y se recargo en la pared con las manos en los bolsillos, ya estaba anocheciendo y todavía no veía a Wolfram, suspiro al notar como empezó a gotear el cielo "mmm que día tan aburrido, desde que no estoy con Wolfram, todos los días se me hacen aburridos, pero hoy se me hace mas, no he ido a mi habitación, debería de ir a ver si se encuentra bien, no salió a comer hoy…" suspiro, salió de la biblioteca rumbo a su habitación, necesitaba ver a Wolfram, y, aunque no lo aceptara, lo necesitaba…

Al llegar a su habitación, se quedo parado frente a la puerta, no sabia si tocar, no sabia si entrar, se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido, suspirando toco la puerta "Tengo que tener fuerza y valor, no soy un henachoko…" al no recibir respuesta volvió a tocar, entonces entreabrió la puerta asomándose

-Wolfram…-Llamo, pero nadie le contesto, entonces se atrevió y entro

-parece que no está aquí…-susurro revisando con los ojos la habitación

-qué extraño, ¿dónde estará?-volvió a susurrar acercándose a la ventana

Se sentó debajo de la ventana viendo hacia afuera, lo que eran hacia unos minutos unas gotitas se habían convertido en una fuerte tormenta, en eso, sus ojos divisaron a alguien sentado en los establos, fijo mejor su vista sin reconocerlo aun, observo mejor y en eso, un rayo ilumino todo

-Wolfram!-se levanto rápido totalmente sorprendido, parecía que era Wolfram, estaba totalmente empapado, no alcanzo a verle bien el rostro –baka!, que haces ahí…-susurro mientras corría fuera del castillo…

Continuara…

* * *

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les haya gustado

Espero sus opiniones

¡¡Hasta pronto!!


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola pues espero que les guste y que no se revuelvan jeje..., bueno ahora si, al capitulo

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Yuuri, preocupado por su todavía prometido, salió rápido de su habitación, dirigiéndose a los establos donde le parecía haber visto a Wolfram, estaba preocupado por él y no lo iba a negar, ya que salió del castillo, fue directamente a los establos sin importarle mojarse el también, se acerco y vio como el rubio se ponía difícilmente de pie, "Wolfram...", se quedo estático viendo el estado del rubio, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desvanecer, se acerco lentamente a él, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el rubio al darse cuenta que estaba ahí, suspirando y agarrando valor se acerco a él, vio como se sostenía la cabeza y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, detuvo sus pasos a unos cuantos centímetros del mazoku, "no sé si acercarme a ti..., todavía estoy molesto pero, estoy preocupado..., maldición porque me pasa esto, porque me siento así, no tiene nada de malo que me preocupe por ti o si, eso no significa que me gustes..." suspirando se acerco mas a él...

El rubio abrió los ojos pesadamente, su respiración era irregular y le costaba respirar bien, ya que abrió bien los ojos sintió un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza "¿qué me pasa?..." miro alrededor y recordó haber salido del castillo para ir con su caballo "debí haberme quedado dormido...", las gotas de la lluvia caían fuertemente sobre él, volteo hacia el cielo y se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta que llovía y, que estaba completamente empapado "¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?...", se levanto lentamente, agarrando fuertemente la pared en la que se había recargado horas atrás, en cuanto estuvo completamente de pie, sintió que caería al piso en cualquier momento, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se recargo de la pared y llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, le dolía terriblemente y para complicar su estado un mareo se había apoderado de el obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, con una mano se agarro de la pared y con otra la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas, ya que el mareo le medio paso abrió los ojos y sintió a alguien cerca de él...

"Yuuri..."

-Wolfram...-susurro en voz alta sin darse cuenta, el rubio bufo molesto "maldita sea...", lo menos que quería era que le hablaran por lastima, se enderezo completamente, no iba a dejar que le tuvieran lastima y mucho menos el

No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, estaban debajo de la lluvia y estaba empezando a hacer frio, hacia viento y eso empeoraba la situación "maldición, si seguimos aquí nos enfermaremos los dos, si seguimos aquí enfermeras...", tratando de aparentar calma se acerco mas al mazoku y este retrocedió quedando pegado a la pared

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesto el rubio, al ver que Yuuri se acercaba a el

-¿Qué que quiero?..., eso me dices después de preocupar...-fue interrumpido abruptamente por el demonio

-¡CALLATE!-grito el rubio, no quería escuchar mentiras de parte del moreno, no quería verlo, no quería que lo vieran débil "maldición Yuuri..."

-...-no supo que decir, su sangre estaba empezando a hervir, después de que se preocupaba por él todavía le hablaba de esa manera, apretó los puños fuertemente, suspirando trato de calmarse

El rubio veía de manera desafiante al moreno, tenía el ceño fruncido y se le veía en sus obres verdes que en realidad no estaba bien...

-escucha, Wolfram..., solo... yo...- puso una mano en su nuca tratando de calmarse, "vamos yo puedo..." suspiro y continuo hablando -quería saber... si estabas... bien...-los nervios lo atacaron, sonrió todavía nervioso, observo al rubio sorprenderse para luego sonreír de manera irónica "Wolfram..."

-déjame en paz, henachoko...-susurro entre dientes, el mareo se estaba apropiando de el nuevamente...

-...-se sorprendió, le había contestado de manera demasiado fría, "nunca me había hablado así...", un relámpago ilumino todo por unos segundos, -como te portas de esa manera, siendo tu, el que estuvo a punto de ¡matarnos a todos!...-exploto el moreno con los puños apretados fuertemente

El rubio vio de manera fulminante al moreno, su respiración cada vez se hacía más irregular, el mareo se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, sacudió su cabeza para enfrentar a Yuuri de una vez por todas

-tú que sabes eh!...-hablo el rubio de manera un tanto fuerte, no quería que se le quebrara la voz y eso se le estaba haciendo imposible, suspiro, -tú no sabes nada..., no sabes que fue lo que paso, maldición ¡TU NO SABES NADA!, solo..., solo eres un henachoko que vino aquí a creerse el todopoderoso..., y yo... "me enamore de ti..."-apretó los puños fuertemente

-YO NO PEDI VENIR AQUÍ... YO NO PEDI SER EL MAOU...-grito el moreno interrumpiendo al mazoku

-eres un henachoko...-susurro de manera hiriente, lo dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo

Yuuri sintió una punzada en su corazón, "porque me dolieron esas palabras... si siempre me dice así..." iba a reclamarle cuando vio como el mazoku estaba por desvanecerse

Se sentía mareado, empezó a ver todo negro, trato de agarrarse de la pared pero, ya era tarde, se sintió desvanecer...

Antes de que cayera al piso alcanzo a sostenerlo, estaba demasiado frio..., el rubio sintió unos brazos rodearlo antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento "Yuuri...", lo sostuvo en sus brazos, al ver que había perdido el conocimiento, se atrevió a cargarlo en sus brazos, se sorprendió de lo ligero que era pero, más se sorprendió al ver su rostro, tenía unas grandes ojeras, sus labios estaba morados, sus mejillas rojas "parece que ya te enfermaste Wolfram...", sonrió tristemente, si seguía debajo de la lluvia el también enfermaría

Camino hacia el castillo con el rubio en sus brazos, sentía como el cuerpo del mazoku se estremecía entre sus brazos, entro al castillo y se dirigió completamente en silencio a su habitación, el rubio respiraba con dificultad y eso estaba empezando a preocupar al moreno

Lo recostó sobre la cama, le quito las botas empapadas y empezó a desvestirlo, se sonrojo al llegar a sus pantalones, "que me pasa, aaaa, Yuuri este no es el momento para sentir vergüenza..., si no lo cambio enfermara mucho mas...", con este pensamiento se atrevió a desvestirlo completamente, con una toalla seco sus cabellos y su cuerpo, al llegar a sus partes intimas no pudo evitar ponerse como tomate, se volteo para otro lado y le seco las piernas, se levanto y fue por ropa, le puso una de sus pijamas y lo tapo, se sentó a un lado de él y suspiro

Le toco la frente y esta estaba muy caliente, suspiro y busco entre sus cosas un termómetro, la última vez que había ido a su casa su mama lo mando con algunas cosas por si enfermaba, ya que lo encontró, le tomo la temperatura al demonio, "Hm a ver...42°..." pensó mordiéndose un labio

-¡QUE!...-no pudo evitar gritar, se levanto rápidamente y fue por unos paños húmedos para tratar de bajarle la fiebre

No sabía si ir a buscar a Gisela, no quería dejar al rubio, se veía realmente mal, respiraba con mucha dificultad y se revolvía en la cama...

Con unos paños húmedos y un recipiente con agua, se acerco a la cama, se sentó a un lado de Wolfram y le puso un paño en la frente, vio como el rubio se estremeció y empezaba a temblar ligeramente, sintió un vacio en el estomago al verlo así...

_Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, le habían informado que iban a atacar al maou, le había dicho uno de sus soldados que había oído decir a unos humanos que ya tenían el arma para matar al maou y a los mazokus, no sabía qué hacer, se levanto de donde estaba, tenía que hablar con Gwendal..._

_Se dirigió a la oficina de este decidido, tenía que informarle a Gwendal a pesar de que el mismo no quería hacerlo hasta estar seguro, pero, si era verdad, no podía arriesgar a Yuuri_

_-claro que no...-se detuvo en la puerta, el no acostumbraba oír conversaciones ajenas pero, era la voz de Yuuri_

_-entonces porque no se lo dices...-esa era la voz de Murata "de que estarán hablando..."_

_-no le puedo decir eso...-susurro molesto el maou_

_-si tanto sientes que te sofoca, deberías decírselo Shibuya...-susurro el sabio_

_-tú no entiendes Murata..., ya me canse de esto..., el...-se oyó como suspiraba y continuaba con lo que tenía que decir, -el me sofoca demasiado, estoy cansado de sus celos tontos, actúa como si yo sintiera algo por él, actúa como si no supiera que lo del compromiso fue un tonto accidente, estoy cansado de él, de su manera de ser, de su egoísmo, de que este detrás de mi todo el tiempo, no me deja hacer nada, no puedo hablar con nadie porque ya me está reclamando cosas que no tienen nada que ver..., el no es nada mío y el no lo acepta, no le puedo decir que... lo odio...-susurro el maou _

_Sintió sus mejillas mojadas y llevo una mano a estas, estaba llorando, su cuerpo temblaba y no lo podía controlar..., "Yuuri...", sabía perfectamente que hablaban de él, de quien más iban a hablar, se alejo casi corriendo de la oficina de Gwendal, se detuvo cuando llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él, dejándose caer en la puerta dejo que las lagrimas salieran..._

"Wolfram..." estaba cuidando de él, todavía no respiraba normalmente pero, por lo menos ya no lo hacía con dificultad, había logrado bajarle solo un poco la fiebre pero, no podía descuidarse, en cuanto lo hacia la fiebre le volvía a subir y más de lo que ya tenía, suspiro cansadamente, ya llevaba cuidándolo dos horas y el rubio todavía no reaccionaba, le puso otro paño limpio y húmedo en la frente y sin poderlo evitar se fue quedando dormido...

Continuara...

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza, tenía pensado actualizar cada semana pero no pude, el siguiente capítulo ya lo estoy escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado y pues si no les gusto díganme para no continuarlo, jeje

Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva es parte de lo que paso...

REVIEWS:

**andy galadrim**: Hola espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, espero que te siga pareciendo bueno el fic, jeje, perdón por hacer sufrir a Wolfram pero, te prometo que todo tiene sus recompensas, espero que me dejes review y me digas si lo continuo o no jeje, por cierto, espero que le hayas entendido a este capítulo, nos vemos, hasta la próxima y gracias por tu comentario

**neon-san**: Hola!, bueno primero que nada gracias por tu comentario, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y pues, no puedo mandar a Wolf a sus tierras porque antes tienen que pasar algunas cosas jeje, no te preocupes que este niño tiene que hacer que Yuuri reaccione, jeje, espero que te haya gustado y pues espero tu comentario, nos vemos, gracias de nuevo jeje, hasta la próxima

**kotori-chan88**: Hola!, gracias por tu comentario, y pues ya pronto te darás cuenta de que fue lo que hizo y porque todos son así con él, jeje, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y pues ya sabes, si no te gusta cómo va la historia házmelo saber, espero que le hayas entendido y pues espero tu comentario, muchas gracias y hasta la próxima

**Petula Petunia**: Hola! Mil gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas jeje, espero que te haya gustado y pues que le hayas entendido que hasta yo me medio revolví, y pues no te preocupes que por celos no fue, pronto sabrás que fue lo que paso, espero que me dejes tu comentario y pues mil gracias de nuevo, hasta la próxima

**Lucrecia Arctica**: Hola!, pues espero que sigas por aquí jeje, espero seguir haciendo que estés picada con mi fic, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y pues pronto actualizare si así lo quieren claro está, espero que me dejes tu comentario y muchas gracias por leer mi fic, hasta la próxima

**AnNa LiZbEtHe**: Hola, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y pues lo que hizo Wolf pronto se irá revelando jeje, espero que le hayas entendido al capítulo y que te haya gustado, que bueno que se te haga emocionante mi fic y misterioso jeje, espero que se te siga haciendo así, espero tu comentario y pues muchas gracias por tu comentario, hasta la próxima

**anbak4**: Hola!, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigas picada con mi fic, y pues lo que hizo Wolf falta poco para que se vaya revelando que fue lo que paso y porque jeje, espero que estés bien, y espero que me dejes tu comentario, muchas gracias por leer y pues hasta la próxima

**kikimaru**: Hola!, gracias por leer, y pues lo que hizo Wolfram ya se sabrá, nomas pido paciencia jeje, espero que te guste este fic y pues espero tu comentario, gracias y hasta la próxima

Espero sus opiniones

¡¡Hasta pronto!!


	4. Capitulo 3

¡¡Hola!!, disculpen la tardanza por favor, he tenido varios problemas y no había podido escribir este capítulo, discúlpenme y espero que me entiendan y que les guste, no sé si les guste este capítulo pero en el que sigue se revelaran muchas cosas jeje, bueno espero que les guste este capítulo…

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

En el castillo reinaba la tranquilidad, todo se encontraba en completo silencio, Conrad, Gwendal y Cecile todavía se encontraban fuera del reino, Gunter había salido fuera del castillo junto con Gisela ya que, en esos momentos reinaba la paz y no había razón por la cual tenían que estar todos en el castillo.

En la habitación real también reinaba el silencio, Yuuri seguía en la misma posición en que se había quedado, el sol entraba débilmente por la ventana, ya no había señales de que había llovido la noche anterior...

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía mucho la cabeza y la garganta, se sentía mareado y con nauseas, no recordaba que había pasado, su vista era muy borrosa, la poca luz del sol que entraba le molestaba terriblemente, se restregó los ojos y ya que distinguió bien se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Yuuri…

Al pensar en el pelinegro, recordó todo, como se habían enfrentado bajo la lluvia, razón por la cual, de seguro se sentía tan mal, "Yuuri…" bajo la mirada y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba ahí, totalmente dormido, en una muy mala posición, se sorprendió de verlo ahí, "solo me tiene lastima…., maldición, odio sentirme así, maldición…." Desesperado se sentó y un muy fuerte mareo lo volvió a tumbar en la cama…"mal...di...ción…", se sostuvo la cabeza y cerro fuertemente sus ojos…

Al sentir movimiento el pelinegro abrió los ojos, se estiro, le dolía mucho la espalda, había dormido muy mal, "maldición me quede dormido…", rápidamente busco al rubio con la mirada y este seguía acostado "menos mal, parece que sigue dormido", no se había dado cuenta que el Mazoku estaba despierto, acerco su mano a la frente del rubio y antes de que pudiera siquiera rosarlo fue rechazado con un fuerte manotazo…

-no te atrevas a tocarme…-susurro con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenia, el pelinegro aun se encontraba sorprendido y con la mano aun en el aire

-….- ya que se recupero de la sorpresa endureció sus facciones, esa actitud del Mazoku era algo que, realmente le molestaba, se levanto de la cama observando al rubio, este aun no abría los ojos

Ya que le paso el mareo se volvió a sentar, abrió los ojos y respiro hondo, le costaba que el aire pasara a sus pulmones, enfrento a Yuuri viéndolo a los ojos de manera fulminante

"maldición…, no sé porque te portas de esta manera, se supone que yo no debería hablarte, se supone que ese era tu castigo por lo que hiciste pero, aun así me preocupo por ti y aun así te portas de esta manera, maldición Wolfram…" se paró a un lado de la cama observando al rubio, no sabía si ya se le había quitado la fiebre, parecía que esta aun no se le quitaba del todo pues aun tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, vio como el rubio dejaba de mirarlo para llevarse una mano a la boca y empezar a toser, sin pensarlo ni darse cuenta una sonrisa se formo en su rostro…

Un ataque de tos se había apoderado de él, le dolía demasiado la garganta pero eso no evito que viera la sonrisa en el rostro del maou, sintió una punzada en su corazón y muchas ganas de llorar pero, no le daría ese gusto, Yuuri había cambiado mucho desde el día que creyeron que quiso matarlos a todos y eso le dolía pero no lo demostraría, nunca, el no era débil, aparentando que no lo vio espero que la tos pasara, ya que se le calmo un poco trato de levantarse, se destapo y estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie pero un mareo lo detuvo en seco, aun sentado en la cama se llevo una mano a la cabeza "maldición…., porque me pasa esto y enfrente de él, parece que esto no es un simple resfriado…., maldición no quiero parecer débil, no quiero que me vea así…" para empeorar su situación la tos volvió a él…

La sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro desapareció rápidamente al notar como el rubio no estaba fingiendo, su expresión de enfado se transformo en uno de verdadera preocupación, no supo que hacer y se quedo ahí, parado a un lado de la cama en la que el rubio se deshacía y sacudía por el ataque de tos

"no sé qué hacer…., maldición creí que fingía, no creí que estuviera tan mal, de seguro va a creer que le tengo lastima…" pensó el pelinegro, al notar que, el ataque de tos empeoraba, se sentó rápidamente a un lado del rubio, empezó a acariciarle la espalda, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, al poner sus manos en la espalda del Mazoku noto como este se tensaba e intento alejarse pero el ataque de tos no se lo permitió…

"maldición Yuuri, no entiendo porque te burlas de mi, y después te preocupas, no entiendo que es lo que pasa, no quiero tu lastima, tú me odias ¿qué no?, no te quiero cerca…"

Ya que le volvió a pasar la tos se alejo rápidamente de las manos del pelinegro, no soportaba la lastima de nadie y mucho menos de Yuuri, el pelinegro al sentir al rubio alejarse de esa manera se molesto de nuevo, se suponía que él era que estaba enfadado con el rubio ya que, él fue el que casi asesina a todos en el castillo pero, el rubio actuaba como el ofendido y eso realmente le molestaba

Ya lejos de Yuuri, se puso de pie rápidamente, un mareo lo hizo tambalearse pero, no iba a caer, no podía permitir que nadie y mucho menos Yuuri lo viera así de débil, eso nunca, el pelinegro al notar que Wolfram casi cae lo quiso sostener pero este se alejo de nuevo rápidamente

-no me toques…-susurro, su voz sonaba rasposa y débil "maldición…"

-…-no supo qué hacer, se había quedado con las manos en el aire, aun se encontraba sentado, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas presionándolas fuertemente "de verdad que no te entiendo, Wolfram…", suspirando se levanto y se paso a un lado del rubio para enfrentarlo

Al notar que el pelinegro se paraba a su lado no pudo evitar voltear a verlo pero rápidamente desvió la mirada, aun se sentía muy mal

Enojado por la actitud de Wolfram quiso poner sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio para que este lo mirara pero, la mirada fulminante que le dedico se lo impidió

-¿no me vas a decir nada por preocuparme por ti?-susurro ya molesto el pelinegro, odiaba esa actitud altanera del rubio, odiaba esa manera de ser, odiaba que fuera tan caprichoso

-…-no contesto, se sentía mal y no tenía ni ganas ni fuerza para hablar, alejo su vista del moreno para dirigirse a la puerta ignorando la pregunta del maou"¿preocuparse?..., es pura lastima Yuuri, no juegues así conmigo…"

-¡no me vas a responder!...-susurro de nuevo el pelinegro, era una afirmación, no una pregunta, se estaba molestando y últimamente no le importaba ser duro

-no…- contesto sin mirarlo ya cerca de la puerta

-…-ya realmente furioso se acerco al rubio y lo volteo bruscamente agarrándolo fuertemente de los hombros, al tenerlo de frente lo vio directo a los ojos, estaba realmente molesto

-…-lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba esa reacción, su rostro y expresión paso de la sorpresa a la molestia, vio directamente a los ojos al otro, nadie lo trataba así, nadie tenía porque humillarlo así…

-¿no me vas a decir nada?...-dijo de manera molesta, sus manos estaban apretadas fuertemente sobre los hombros del rubio, el Mazoku solo desvió la mirada –maldición, ¡te estoy hablando Wolfram!- lo sacudió bruscamente apretándolo aun mas

-suelta…me…- susurro, no quería pelear, no tenía fuerzas, tenía ganas de llorar, quería irse de ahí, quería alejarse de todo y de todos, ya no deseaba mostrar frialdad, ya no deseaba mostrarse fuerte, solo quería irse lejos "maldición…" pensó, trato de soltarse al notar que el moreno no tenía intenciones de soltarlo, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor cuando sintió los dedos de Yuuri apretarse fuertemente en sus hombros –maldición ¡QUE ME SUELTES!-grito lo más fuerte que pudo…

-ja…, ahora quien es el henachoko…-susurro de manera irónica y con una medio sonrisa en el rostro, el rubio había empezado a toser de nuevo…

El rubio se sorprendió de lo que dijo Yuuri, y de esa manera tan irónica de hablarle, le dolió pero el coraje hizo que la sangre le hirviera "yo no soy ningún henachoko" pensó, con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba, empujo fuertemente al moreno haciendo que este cayera sentado en el suelo, Yuuri se sorprendió, no esperaba eso pero, más se sorprendió al ver la mirada furiosa pero también dolida de Wolfram…

El rubio se volteo dispuesto a salir de esa habitación de una vez por todas pero se detuvo al oír la voz del maou

-no creí que fueras tan cobarde…-susurro molesto, le molestaba esa actitud que tomaba el rubio, el todavía no lo perdonaba por lo que hizo así que no media sus palabras y el dolor que causaban al decirlas…-ahora solo te falta llorar para dar más lastima de la que das…- "¿pero que acabo de decir?, maldición soy un baka, baka baka…"se levanto y espero la reacción del rubio, normalmente este le hubiera peleado pero, no lo hizo

El rubio se quedo pasmado frente la puerta con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la cabeza no dejaba de punzarle y la garganta no dejaba de dolerle pero, eso ya no importaba, las palabras del moreno le dolieron mas, se había sorprendido pues este nunca le había hablado así, nunca le había dicho algo con tanto desprecio, tenía ganas de llorar, le dolieron demasiado esas palabras "no voy a llorar, no debo llorar, no puedo llorar y menos frente a él…", respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, no quería que se le escaparan las lagrimas, sabía que podría romper a llorar en cualquier momento pero, no lo iba a hacer nunca enfrente del moreno, abrió la puerta y antes de salir volteo a ver al moreno

-y yo no creí que fueras tan cruel, no sé cómo me enamore de ti…-sin darse cuenta que esto último lo dijo en voz alta lo vio a los ojos, los ojos negros mostraban asombro, sorpresa pero, los esmeralda ya no mostraban nada, se habían vuelto vacios…

Girándose salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino hasta la que era su habitación y al llegar, abrió la puerta y la cerró rápidamente con llave, se recargo en la puerta dejándose caer y dejando el llanto salir, se sentó abrazando sus piernas fuertemente y dejo las lagrimas salir, se quedo largo rato llorando en la misma posición sin darse cuenta que del otro lado de la puerta estaba el moreno…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…

Gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, gracias a los que dejan review, espero que me sigan dejando para saber si les gusta, gracias de nuevo y prometo actualizar pronto si aun quieren

Respuesta a sus reviews

**Kikimaru**: Bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y si, es verdad, Yuuri se preocupa por cualquiera pero ya entenderás porque se porta de esta manera y porque no estaba seguro de cómo comportarse, jeje, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejes tu review, bueno gracias por tu review, te cuidas, hasta la próxima

**AnNa LiZbEtHe**:¡¡ Hola!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, no te preocupes pronto sabrás que fue lo que paso, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y no te haya aburrido, no tenía mucha inspiración así que no salió como quisiera jeje, espero que me dejes tu review, gracias por tus comentarios, te cuidas, hasta la próxima

**andy galadrim**: bueno pues aquí está el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, en el próximo se revelaran muchas cosas jeje, espero que este te haya gustado, te cuidas y gracias por tu review, hasta la próxima

**Yuuram-neko**: hola, gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y te prometo que habrá mas yuuram y lemon, jeje, nomas que todavía falta un poco para el lemon jeje, espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes tu comentario para saber tu opinión, no tenía mucha inspiración así que no se si les guste jeje, gracias, te cuidas y hasta la próxima

**Anbak4**: ¡hola!, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, lo que hizo y muchas cosas más se revelaran pronto, lo prometo, no tenia inspiración para este capítulo así que espero que de todas maneras te haya gustado, espero que me dejes tu comentario y prometo actualizar pronto si aun quieren jeje, gracias, te cuidas y hasta la próxima

**Barek el primo ilegitimo**: ¡¡Hola!! Mil gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, lo que hizo Wolf creo que lo revelare en el próximo capitulo jeje, en el capítulo que sigue se revelaran muchas cosas, como la actitud de Yuuri y mas, espero que me dejes tu comentario para saber qué piensas, te cuidas y gracias de nuevo, hasta la próxima


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola, bueno aquí está el capitulo, espero que les guste

**CAPITULO 4**

"_y yo no creí que fueras tan cruel, no sé cómo me enamore de ti_…" recordó el moreno las palabras de Wolfram, después de que el rubio le dijo esas palabras había ido tras él, estaba molesto con el rubio pero, le quería pedir una disculpa por haber dicho lo que le dijo, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de este pero, se quedo pasmado, nunca había oído al rubio llorar, lloraba con mucho dolor, el corazón se le estrujo al oírlo, sintió un vacio muy grande al oírlo llorar así pero, ignorando este sentimiento se quedo parado frente a la puerta unos minutos…

...

Dentro de la habitación, el rubio aun se encontraba abrazando sus piernas, le dolió mucho lo que le dijo Yuuri, le dolió que fuera así con él, temblaba ligeramente y sus sollozos y lagrimas aun no cesaban, todo le daba vueltas, aun le dolía la cabeza y la garganta, quería morir, odiaba ser débil, nadie lo entendía, nadie sabía nada, nadie sabía porque paso aquel incidente, nadie lo escuchaba ni lo escucharía nunca, apretó sus piernas fuertemente y recargo su cabeza en ellas, se sentía molesto, se sentía triste, siguió llorando sin moverse ni un centímetro…

_Ese día se encontraba realmente cansado, todo le había salido mal y la noche anterior no había podido dormir para nada bien, Yuuri aun no regresaba de su mundo y eso lo tenía bastante mal, aunque no lo demostraba, sus soldados estaban ahora siendo entrenados por su hermano Conrad, ya que desde que despertó le habían informado que su hermano quería hablar con él, estaba en el despacho esperando que este apareciera ya que, aun no llegaba, era algo raro en Gwendal ya que este siempre se encontraba en ese lugar firmando documentos, suspirando se sentó en una de las sillas y puso sus brazos en la mesa que estaba ahí, encima de sus brazos recargo su cabeza, extrañaba al moreno y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido…_

_Alguien le toco el hombro pero, no se quería despertar, lo removieron de nuevo y medio abrió los ojos, le pareció ver a Gwendal preocupado pero, cuando abrió bien los ojos vio como el mayor se alejaba de él rápidamente y fruncía el ceño_

_-Te quedaste dormido- informo secamente, se sentó en su silla y sin mirar a su hermano empezó a firmar documentos_

_Se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió el uniforme, se acerco al escritorio de su hermano y puso sus manos sin delicadeza y con un poco de fuerza en el escritorio de este, cuando este volteo a verlo quito las manos rápidamente y se cruzo de brazos…_

_-me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo-dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Gwendal simplemente regreso su mirada a los documentos_

_-así es…-susurro aun firmando documentos, no se atrevía a ver a Wolfram_

_El rubio empezó a desesperarse, "porque le da tantas vueltas y no me lo dice de una vez…" pensó, su hermano mayor seguía firmando documentos sin mirarlo, exasperado se volvió a acercar al escritorio y volvió a poner las manos sobre este…_

_-estoy esperando-susurro molesto golpeando el escritorio ligeramente para llamar la atención de su hermano_

_-¿Qué estas esperando?- pregunto el mayor sin mirarlo aun_

"_algo pasa…" pensó el rubio "me molesta que no me diga las cosas, maldición…"_

_-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto directamente, odiaba darle vueltas a las cosas, volvió a cruzarse de brazos al ver que su hermano ya volteaba a verlo_

_-me asignaron una misión para ti…-susurro el mayor_

_-¿Qué misión?...-pregunto, algo andaba mal y eso era seguro_

_-tienes que buscar a una persona en las fronteras de Shin Makoku…-contesto seriamente, dejo los documentos a un lado y recargo sus codos sobre el escritorio para poner sus manos bajo la barbilla, el rubio se quedo un poco sorprendido pero, de inmediato cambio a uno más relajado…_

_-¿y, cual es el problema?- pregunto levantando una ceja, ese comportamiento en Gwendal le extrañaba, el no le daba tantas vueltas si no se trataba de algo grave_

_-tienes que ir solo-respondió secamente, esto sorprendió al rubio, nunca iba solo a las misiones, era peligroso y más si se trataba de ir a las fronteras_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto incrédulo_

_-es una orden de Shinou…-respondió volteando hacia la ventana_

_-¿de Shinou?, el no tiene porque dar órdenes, ya no es el Maou y…- Contesto exasperado pero, Gwendal lo interrumpió abruptamente_

_-¡Wolfram!- lo interrumpió Gwendal subiendo la voz_

_-…-no dijo nada, suspiro tratando de calmarse, se cruzo de brazos nuevamente y se fue a recargar a la pared que estaba junto a la ventana_

_-esta misma tarde partes, prepara a tu caballo-hablo secamente, el rubio volteo a verlo, en los ojos de su hermano había preocupación –ahora déjame trabajar- termino señalando la puerta para que el rubio se fuera_

_-…-sin decir nada salió de la oficina de su hermano, no entendía nada, suspirando nuevamente se dirigió al establo donde estaba su caballo_

_Después de un rato uno de sus soldados se le acerco, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, le habían informado que iban a atacar al maou, le había dicho uno de sus soldados que había oído decir a unos humanos que ya tenían el arma para matar al maou y a los Mazokus, no sabía qué hacer, se levanto de donde estaba, tenía que hablar con Gwendal..._

_Se dirigió a la oficina de este decidido, tenía que informarle a Gwendal a pesar de que el mismo no quería hacerlo hasta estar seguro, pero, si era verdad, no podía arriesgar a Yuuri_

_-claro que no...-se detuvo en la puerta, el no acostumbraba oír conversaciones ajenas pero, era la voz de Yuuri "¿cuándo regreso?, no me di cuenta…" pensó acercándose más a la puerta_

_-entonces porque no se lo dices...-esa era la voz de Murata "de que estarán hablando..."_

_-no le puedo decir eso...-susurro molesto el maou_

_-si tanto sientes que te sofoca, deberías decírselo Shibuya...-susurro el sabio_

_-tú no entiendes Murata..., ya me canse de esto..., el...-se oyó como suspiraba y continuaba con lo que tenía que decir, -el me sofoca demasiado, estoy cansado de sus celos tontos, actúa como si yo sintiera algo por él, actúa como si no supiera que lo del compromiso fue un tonto accidente, estoy cansado de él, de su manera de ser, de su egoísmo, de que este detrás de mi todo el tiempo, no me deja hacer nada, no puedo hablar con nadie porque ya me está reclamando cosas que no tienen nada que ver..., el no es nada mío y el no lo acepta, no le puedo decir que... lo odio...-susurro el maou _

_Sintió sus mejillas mojadas y llevo una mano a estas, estaba llorando, su cuerpo temblaba y no lo podía controlar..., "Yuuri...", sabía perfectamente que hablaban de él, de quien más iban a hablar, se alejo casi corriendo de la oficina de Gwendal, se detuvo cuando llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él, dejándose caer en la puerta dejo que las lagrimas salieran..._

_Se sentía frustrado, molesto, el había extrañado a Yuuri todo este tiempo y el "él me odia…", se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano bruscamente, el no era débil, no tenia porque llorar por alguien así, pero, sus lagrimas seguían saliendo aunque él no quisiera, se dejo llevar y lloro, hacia mucho que no lloraba, que no lloraba como niño chiquito, se abrazo a sí mismo y sollozo_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llorando, escucho pasos y fue cuando alguien toco la puerta, rápidamente se levanto y se seco las lagrimas, aun sollozaba, trato de tranquilizarse, volvieron a tocar la puerta esta vez con más insistencia "maldición no quiero que me vean así", ya que pudo tranquilizarse se aliso el uniforme, suspirando nuevamente y poniendo su cara lo más fría posible abrió la puerta_

Temblaba, tenia frio, estaba cansado, le ardían los ojos, seguía en su habitación encerrado, sin darse cuenta se había perdido en sus recuerdos, recordaba todo como si hubiera sido en ese preciso momento, sollozo nuevamente, odiaba recordar lo que paso, odiaba sentirse vulnerable, odiaba llorar, se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y se trato de levantar, cuando estuvo de pie, sus piernas no pudieron soportar el peso de su cuerpo y volvió a caer, sacudiendo la cabeza débilmente, trato ponerse de pie nuevamente pero un fuerte mareo lo detuvo a mitad del camino, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios cuando una fuerte punzada le atravesaba la cabeza, el dolor fue tan fuerte que tuvo que recargarse nuevamente contra la pared, cerró los ojos fuertemente, los recuerdos lo volvieron a invadir…

_-Yuuri…-susurro, se había puesto pálido, tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar_

_-me dijeron que tenias que irte a una misión…-hablo quedamente, entro a la habitación y se sentó en la amplia cama_

_-si…-contesto sin voltear a verlo, estaba dolido, estaba molesto pero, no podía reclamar nada_

_-¿estás enojado por algo?- pregunto después de tanto silencio _

_El rubio apretó los puños fuertemente y suspiro, volteo a verlo directo a los ojos_

_-¿te importa acaso?-pregunto molesto, "solo te estás burlando…"_

_-no quiero pelear Wolfram- susurro el pelinegro levantándose –solo te quería decir que tuvieras cuidado, me dijeron que vas solo- se acerco a la puerta, todavía se veían a los ojos_

_-…-no dijo nada, el moreno suspiro y salió de la habitación, en cuanto este dejo la habitación azoto la puerta fuertemente_

Ya que le paso el dolor abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, oía que alguien le hablaba, oía que alguien golpeaba algo fuertemente y con insistencia, su vista era muy borrosa, no distinguía nada de su habitación, sacudió la cabeza pero no sirvió de nada, la garganta le había empezado a raspar y sentía que le faltaba el aire, se sentía con mucho frio, trato de dar un paso pero, al no poder sus piernas sostener el peso de su cuerpo, cayó al piso golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente contra la esquina de algo…

...

Escucho sollozar al rubio, se recargo en la puerta y lo escucho llorar, el vacio que sintió se hizo más fuerte al oírlo sollozar débilmente, suspiro, no quería interrumpirlo, no quería que se diera cuenta que lo había oído llorar, "_no creí que fueras tan cobarde… ahora solo te falta llorar para dar más lastima de la que das…_"recordó sus propias palabras, en ese momento estaba realmente molesto y aun lo estaba pero, jamás creyó que le afectara oírlo llorar, se sentía terrible, suspirando recargo su frente en la puerta

Después de unos minutos y con su frente recargada aun en la puerta escucho como se levantaba el rubio, escucho como cayó y se sorprendió, trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo, estaba cerrada con seguro, escucho que volvía a ponerse de pie y se sobresalto cuando escucho un gemido de dolor, volvió a tratar de abrir la puerta pero era imposible, estaba cerrada con seguro, toco la puerta

-Wolfram…-llamo, siguió tocando y llamándolo pero este no abría

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando escucho un golpe muy fuerte dentro de la habitación, parecía que se había caído y que se había golpeado con algo…

Desesperado lo llamo lo más fuerte que podía pero, ya no escuchaba movimientos dentro de la habitación, golpeo la puerta con fuerza llamándolo, no respondía "por favor que este bien, maldición, es mi culpa", siguió golpeando la puerta, entonces recordó, "en mi habitación tengo llave de todas las habitaciones…", salió corriendo directo a su habitación, al llegar abrió desesperado el closet buscando la caja donde tenía las llaves, sin importarle el desastre que estaba haciendo, busco hasta que las encontró, rápidamente salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la del rubio, saco el llavero y busco la llave que recordaba era de esa habitación, cuando encontró la llave dorada le quito el seguro a la puerta, estaba desesperado…

...

_Estaba enojado, como iba y le decía que se cuidaba cuando en realidad lo odiaba, frustrado y enojado empezó a tirar todo lo de su habitación, necesitaba desahogarse y esa era la mejor manera, se detuvo hasta que se canso, respiraba agitado y todavía sin darse cuenta las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, se sentó al borde de su cama, y se recostó, cerró los ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, se tenía que ir después del almuerzo, suspiro de nuevo y se levanto cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta _

_-Wolfram…-susurro Conrad abriendo la puerta_

_-¿Qué quieres, Weller?-susurro levantándose y borrando cualquier rastro de debilidad de su rostro_

_-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto impresionado cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la habitación del rubio era un total desastre_

_El rubio solo bufo molesto, no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos con Weller -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-repitió la pregunta ya cerca de la puerta y dispuesto a largarse de ahí_

_-solo venía a decirte que ya es hora del almuerzo…-viendo a los ojos al Mazoku puso su sonrisa de siempre_

_-como sea-respondió saliendo de la habitación, ya quería largarse del castillo a la dichosa misión_

_Cuando salió de su habitación le dedico una mirada fulminante a Conrad, no quería que se quedara parado en su habitación observando todo_

_-ya voy…-susurro y se encamino detrás del rubio, antes de llegar al comedor se detuvieron en seco al ver a Yuuri, estaba riendo muy feliz junto a una de las guardias del templo de Shinou_

_La mujer con la que estaba era hermosa, tenía el cabello largo y lacio, era nueva, apretó los puños fuertemente, el moreno no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, estaba a punto de hacer su acostumbrada escena de celos cuando recordó lo que el moreno dijo de el_

_Ignorando al moreno se dirigió al comedor dejando atrás a un confundido Conrad_

...

Ya que por fin pudo abrir la puerta entro a la habitación, no veía al rubio, entonces bajo la mirada y fue cuando lo vio

El Mazoku estaba tendido boca abajo en el piso, se acerco a él rápidamente y se estremeció, estaba sangrando de la cabeza, busco rápidamente con la mirada con que se había golpeado y fue cuando se dio cuenta que se golpeo con la esquina un poco filosa de una mesita que estaba mal puesta, se acerco al rubio y le quito los cabellos ahora rojizos que cubrían su rostro, ahogo un grito cuando se dio cuenta que no era de la cabeza de donde sangraba, se había golpeado parte de la cabeza pero la mayor parte de la sangre venia de su parte derecha de la cara, lo volteo cuidadosamente y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, estaba sangrando de uno de sus ojos, se había golpeado en su ceja y ojo derecho…

Continuara…

* * *

Les pido disculpas por no estar actualizando esta historia pero he estado un poco enferma y con algunos problemas además de que no tenia internet y mi laptop se había descompuesto xD, les prometo actualizar pronto y subir los capítulos que faltan solo denme una semana para recuperar la inspiración y de verdad lo siento y pues si aun les interesa actualizo si no solo díganme =)

Cuídense y muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi fic =*


	6. Capitulo 5

**Aclaraciones:**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor

Lo sé, no tengo perdón por haber tardado años en actualizar, espero les guste porque la verdad se me hizo difícil retomar la historia…

**CAPITULO 5**

Sentía que algo corría por su cara, respirar se le estaba complicando más que antes ya que no sentía que le llegara el aire a los pulmones, la cabeza le dolía mucho más que hacía unos momentos sin mencionar el nuevo dolor en uno de sus ojos que se estaba apoderando de él, intento abrir los ojos pero estos se negaban a hacerlo, sentía los parpados pesados y su cuerpo inmóvil en el piso de su habitación, escucho que alguien entro pero, era tarde, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y perdió el conocimiento…

…

_Mientras todos comían y hablaban con el maou, el estaba en completo silencio viendo su comida y moviéndola con el tenedor, el hambre había desaparecido desde que oyó lo que le dijo Yuuri a Murata, sin decir una palabra y sin haber siquiera probado la comida, se levanto sin voltear a ver a nadie, se marcho a su habitación_

_Cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en su cama viendo el techo, después de unos minutos alguien entro en su habitación sin que se diera cuenta_

_-Wolfram, está todo bien?...- pregunto su hermano al verlo con la mirada perdida recostado en su cama "eso es raro en el…" – no comiste nada y… Wolfram?...- insistió al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba y parecía no escucharlo_

_Totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que Conrad estaba a un lado de él, llamándole, hasta que sintió que lo iban a tocar en el hombro _

_- Que quieres?- pregunto secamente aventándole la mano antes de que lo tocara y poniéndose de pie frete su cama_

_-Gwendal me pidió que te dijera que es hora de que partas a la misión- respondió ya acostumbrado a la actitud de su hermano pequeño_

_-Largo- dijo secamente apuntando con su mano fuera de su habitación_

_-¿eh?- totalmente desconcertado se quedo parado viendo al mazoku_

_-¡que te vayas!...¡¿Que no lo entiendes?!- grito enfadado porque Conrad seguía ahí "quiero estar solo, maldición"_

_-como gustes…- dijo Conrad intentando mostrar su sonrisa de siempre -solo una cosa… no se te olvide que ya tienes que partir a la misión - le dedico una sonrisa y antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo en seco -Te cuidas mucho Wolfram…- y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si_

_Bufando molesto salió de su habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba su caballo para ir a la dichosa misión_

_Se subió a su caballo y se fue sin decirle nada a nadie, no se dio cuenta cuando por fin llego a las fronteras de Shin Makoku, busco a la persona que le dijo Gwendal_

_-aquí no hay nadie…- murmuro bajando de su caballo, volteo a todos lados y se alejo unos pasos cuando, sintió que algo de metal golpeo su cabeza, el dolor fue inmenso, tanto que lo aturdió y todo se volvió negro para el…_

…_._

Estaba asustado, el pleito que había tenido con él hacia unos momentos ya era lo que menos le importaba, lo único que quería era que el mazoku estuviera bien, intento despertarlo pero no funciono, la respiración del rubio era demasiado irregular, lo siguió llamando mientras lo movía con cuidado de los hombros, al ver que el rubio seguía sin reaccionar lo levanto con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo más, tenía que revisarle esa herida

…

Algo no estaba bien, se sentía débil y adolorido, la garganta le seguía raspando y la cabeza aun le daba vueltas y dolía, oía como alguien intentaba hacerlo abrir los ojos pero, aunque trato estos parecieron no querer hacerle caso, sintió que alguien lo levanto y abrazo para luego caminar, todo le daba vueltas y cada paso que daba quien quiera que lo haya levantado hacia que se sintiera peor

De repente recordó todo lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, el pleito con Yuuri, que se encerró en su habitación "_Yuuri…_" pensó, sobresaltado intento abrir los ojos pero antes de lograrlo un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, intento zafarse del agarre del moreno empujándolo con sus manos pero estaba más débil de lo que pensaba pues el moreno ni siquiera lo noto , Yuuri al darse cuenta que despertó lo recostó en su cama, sin darle tiempo de pensar o quejarse puso un paño mojado sobre la herida del rostro de Wolfram cubriendo totalmente el ojo que se lastimo

-te lastimaste al caer…- dijo al ver que Wolfram gimió de dolor e intento quitarlo - estas sangrando…- insistió al ver que el mazoku aun intentaba alejarlo de el

-…- sin decir nada el rubio dejo de forcejear "soy patético…"

- también tienes fiebre…- siguió hablando el moreno "sin mencionar _que respiras con dificultad y que tu ojo… todo fue mi culpa… Wolfram…."_

-…- le costaba trabajo respirar bien, intento decir algo pero un ataque de tos lo invadió haciendo que todo le diera vueltas de nuevo, le dolía mucho la cabeza, la garganta le raspaba y le dolía como si lo estuvieran rasgando por dentro, no podía hablar aunque lo intentara_ "Yuuri déjame solo… no quiero que me tengas lastima… maldición…"_

- Gisela no está, por eso te intentare curar yo…- continúo diciendo el maou

Con cuidado limpio la sangre del rostro de Wolfram, cuando paso por su ojo, vio como se ahogaba un gemido de dolor en los labios del mazoku

-lo siento…- solo pudo decir ya que aun tenía que limpiarlo más para saber que tan mal estaba

Remojo el paño en agua de nuevo y vio como el agua donde metió el paño se volvía rojiza, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, sacudiendo su cabeza siguió limpiando el ojo de Wolfram, no pudo evitar temblar al ver al rubio morderse los labios y gemir por lo bajo de dolor, vio como intento apartarlo, cuando lo alcanzo a tocar sintió las fuerzas del rubio las cuales estaban por los suelos

-no luches conmigo… estas débil…- le dijo pero al momento se arrepintió "_débil, te dije débil, que bien… soy un baka!_" el brazo del mazoku se dejo caer en la cama y entonces se dio cuenta que el rubio perdía el conocimiento de nuevo

…

_Todo en el castillo se estaba incendiando, no podía respirar, le faltaba el aire, estaba tosiendo mucho, tenía que encontrar a los demás, tenía que encontrar a Yuuri, salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba, todo estaba cubierto por las llamas, no veía nada, "Yuuri…"_

_Camino lo más rápido que pudo, se detuvo delante de una de las puertas, sintió que alguien lo jalo bruscamente de un brazo, estuvo a punto de quejarse, de gritar que lo dejaran en paz, que tenía que encontrar a Yuuri, pero, lo jalaron muy fuerte y no tuvo tiempo de decir ni hacer nada_

_-¿QUE HAS HECHO?- escucho que le gritaron pero, no podía responder, sentía la garganta seca, no podía respirar bien…_

_-¡RESPONDE!- sintió su cara arder, pero, estaba aturdido, no entendía nada…_

_-¡QUE ME RESPONDAS!- le volvieron a gritar, no sabía quién era, sentía que se estaba desmayando, el solo quería encontrar a Yuuri, sintió como golpearon su cuerpo contra la pared y como su cuello era apretado fuertemente, abrió sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo tratando de enfocar a la persona que tenía delante de él, cerro un ojo al sentir que lo apretaban mas fuerte…_

_-Yuuri…-alcanzo a susurrar_

_El moreno estaba fuera de sí, el fuego estaba por alcanzar esa habitación pero era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos_

_-…- sintió como apretaban mas su cuello y no pudo evitar gemir de dolor, sintió como era empujado bruscamente más hacia la pared y como era levantado levemente, intento acercar sus manos a las del moreno para apartarlo o intentar que dejara de ahogarlo pero, el moreno solo apretó mas su agarre con ambas manos, gimió levemente de nuevo, todo se estaba volviendo negro_

_-suel…ta…me… no pue…do… res…pi…rar…-dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire, "Yuuri…" sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y lentamente iba perdiendo el conocimiento_

_-Heika!...- escucho que llamaban a Yuuri, el llamado hizo que el moreno regresara en sí, el moreno sorprendido lo soltó y el cayó pesadamente en el piso dejando que la inconsciencia se apoderara de el_

…

_Abrió los ojos lentamente, le dolía el cuello y entonces recordó porque del dolor "Yuuri intento…", sentía que iba en los brazos de alguien, pero, no sabía de quien ya que estaba corriendo con él en sus brazos, enfoco bien la vista y se dio cuenta que seguían dentro del castillo, miro hacia arriba para ver quien lo cargaba y se dio cuenta que era Conrad, vio que Yuuri corría con ellos, ninguno se había dado cuenta que despertó_

_-bájame…- susurro, Conrad se detuvo en seco y bajo la mirada para verlo_

_- qué bueno que estas bien… me tenías preocupado…- le dijo Conrad y lo bajo_

_Cuando por fin estuvo abajo sintió que todo le daba vueltas, sacudió su cabeza y miro de reojo a Yuuri que lo veía de manera desafiante _

_-vámonos, el castillo aun esta incendiándose…- oyó que le dijo Conrad mientras lo tocaba suavemente del hombro_

_-yo detendré esto, salgan de aquí- oyó que dijo Yuuri sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo y lo vio volviéndose el maou - ¡ahora!- grito y sintió como Conrad lo jalaba de la mano para salir de ahí_

_No supo ni cómo pero llegaron a la salida, afuera estaban todos y al parecer estaban bien a excepción de Gwendal que estaba siendo atendido por Gisela, "su brazo y rostro están lastimados…" no pudo evitar pensar, en eso sintió que Conrad lo volteaba para que solo lo viera a el_

_-le cayó encima parte del techo… estará bien…- escucho como le dijo Conrad para tratar de que no se preocupara de mas_

_-…- no supo que decir, estaba confundido pero se sintió aliviado de que no se hubiera quemado_

_La expresión de Conrad cambio a una de angustia con decepción - el que me preocupa eres tu… casi morimos por tu desobediencia…- le dijo y suspiro_

_-yo…- "yo… yo solo quería salvar a Yuuri…" pensó y vio como Conrad se acerco para susurrarle en el oído_

_-no te irá bien con ellos…- dijo de nuevo apuntándolos con la mano y lo dejo solo para ir con los demás_

_Suspiro y camino hacia los demás con determinación "supongo que les debo una explicación…" se paro frente a todos y lo voltearon a ver, pudo ver sorpresa en algunos de sus rostros pero, en otros pudo ver claramente odio…_

…

Suspiro con cansancio, el rubio seguía sin despertar pero, ya había logrado que la fiebre bajara y por fin la respiración del mazoku era más o menos normal, le había vendado el ojo para que sanara pronto, suspiro aliviado cuando vio que no se había lastimado totalmente el ojo, se iba a levantar de la cama cuando sintió que era jalado débilmente de su brazo, volteo a ver al mazoku sorprendido y se dio cuenta que este seguía durmiendo, suspiro de nuevo viendo al rubio que estaba tembloroso "tienes una pesadilla… de nuevo…" se sentó a su lado y puso la cabeza de Wolfram sobre sus piernas "me arrepentiré de esto… lo sé…" pensó mientras acariciaba los cabellos del mazoku, lentamente el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido…

Continuara…


	7. Capitulo 6

ACLARACIONES:

Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

_Intento abrir los ojos pero todo le daba vueltas, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y se sentía aturdido, escuchaba que alguien estaba discutiendo pero, no entendía nada de lo que decían, entreabrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, había más de cinco personas alrededor de él, una punzada en su cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y sin siquiera pensar se le salió un pequeño gemido de dolor_

_-hay que hacerlo ya, no hay marcha atrás!...-oyó que alguien dijo_

_-está despertando!..- grito alguien desesperado, de que no se ponían de acuerdo dos de ellos se acercaron peligrosamente a él, estaba muy aturdido, oía sus pasos más fuerte de lo que en realidad eran_

_Sintió que alguien lo tomaba con fuerza de los brazos y le abría con fuerza su saco, intento luchar pero por más que lo intento no podía moverse tan bien como él quisiera, levanto los brazos intentado alejar al que se puso delante de él, veía borroso, el tipo que tenía delante de él tenía algo en sus manos y una sonrisa que le dio asco, el que lo tenía agarrado lo jalo con fuerza de los cabellos haciendo así que abriera la boca, sintió como se ahogaba con lo que sea que le hayan hecho tomar, intento no tragarlo pero le ahogaban con mas, no pudo evitar tragarlo y toser segundos después "malditos…" pensó, le soltaron los cabellos y ahora el que estaba delante de él le estaba abriendo la camisa, sintió un piquete justo en medio de su pecho_

_-aaaah…- no pudo evitar gritar para la satisfacción de los ahí presentes_

_-muy bien, ahora está hecho- dijo uno de ellos soltando una carcajada_

_Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, tenía ganas de vomitar…_

_- ahora sigamos con el plan, vamos a matar al maldito Maou y a todos esos Mazokus del castillo Pacto de Sangre!- dijo el líder de estos, aventando al mazoku lejos de ellos_

_Lo soltaron y lo dejaron caer al piso, cayo boca abajo y seguía sin poder moverse, sentía que se estaba quemando por dentro, ardía y dolía mucho, su respiración era agitada, entreabrió los ojos y los vio alejándose de ahí _

_-Yuuri…- susurro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se intento mover pero no podía, todo se estaba tornando de color negro –no….- susurro para ser tomado por la inconsciencia de nuevo_

_Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, abrió los ojos lentamente para cerrarlos inmediatamente cuando una punzada le atravesó la cabeza, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios sin poderlo evitar, el dolor le atravesaba toda la cabeza haciendo que se mareara de nuevo, todo le daba vueltas _

_Espero a que el mareo se detuviera para abrir bien los ojos, extrañado volteo a todos lados, unas imágenes le pasaron por la cabeza recordándole partes de lo que había pasado "cuando llegue a mi destino no estaba la dichosa persona…" pensó para luego recordar el golpe que sintió en la cabeza "quien…" enfoco bien la vista dándose cuenta donde estaba "aun estoy en las fronteras de Shin Makoku…" se levanto despacio, un mareo mas el dolor de cabeza hicieron que volviera a caer al duro piso, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y sintió algo húmedo en su mano, la puso delante de sus ojos "sangre?…que fue lo que paso?…" intento sentarse lográndolo con dificultad pues, todo le daba vueltas, entonces lo noto, su saco y su camisa estaban mal puestas, inmediatamente un recuerdo lo hizo ponerse de pie "ellos los mataran… yo… tengo que llegar ahí…no lo permitiré… no los dejare…", el mareo hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio pero, no podía permitirse eso ahora, tenía que avisarles que estaban en peligro "si no es que ya es demasiado tarde…" _

_Camino como pudo buscando a su fiel caballo, el mareo y el malestar no lo estaban ayudando a enfocar bien la vista, lo vio, estaba en uno de los arboles un poco lejos de donde él despertó, como pudo llego hasta donde se encontraba, se subió con dificultad y sacudiendo la cabeza para evitar volver a caer en la inconsciencia agarro las riendas de su caballo yéndose lo más rápido que podía al castillo Pacto de Sangre_

_-los salvare… a todos….-murmuro mientras el caballo iba lo más rápido que podía, sacudió una vez más su cabeza intentando alejar el dolor y mareo que se querían apropiar de el de nuevo, si no se apuraba seria tarde "Yuuri…"_

_Cuando llego a Shin Makoku para su sorpresa, no había nadie en las calles, parecía que estaba totalmente solo, el único ruido ahí era su caballo mientras corría y su respiración entrecortada, se dirigió al castillo lo más rápido que pudo "tengo un mal presentimiento…" pensó_

_Al llegar al castillo bajo tan rápido como pudo de su caballo "esto es extraño, se siente el mismo ambiente que en el pueblo…" sacando su espada entro silenciosamente al castillo, los malestares aun no querían abandonarlo, un fuerte mareo lo hizo sostenerse de la pared para no caer, camino lentamente sin soltar la pared, la vista se le estaba nublando, tenía que encontrar a los demás_

_No se oía nada, parecía que no había nadie, se detuvo en seco al ver una luz salir por debajo de la puerta del estudio de su hermano se acerco intentando no hacer ruido, risas se escuchaban dentro, risas que recordaba haber oído pero no sabía dónde, agarro fuertemente su espada y abrió la puerta violentamente, llamando así la atención de todas las personas que se encontraban ahí…_

_-pero miren nada mas quien llego!- dijo uno de los hombres parándose y apuntándolo con su dedo, era más alto que Conrad, y de cuerpo mucho más corpulento que Gwendal, de cabello y ojos cafés_

_-vaya! Pero quién lo diría, eres más fuerte que toda la basura que vive aquí….-menciono el líder de ellos poniéndose de pie, era igual de alto que el otro pero menos corpulento, ojos grises y cabello negro_

_Su mano sostenía la espada fuertemente frente a ellos, amenazándolos con atacarlos, en su cara se mostraba el odio hacia ellos, eran los mismos que estaban en las afueras de Shin Makoku_

_-humanos…- murmuro sin querer, el malestar en su cuerpo iba en aumento y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo empezó a temblar, se sentía mal, la espada que antes estaba rígida ahí frente a ellos ahora se encontraba temblorosa por culpa del temblor de su cuerpo_

_-jajajaja…-no pudieron evitar reírse al verlo ahí y en ese estado –si no pudieron acabar con nosotros todos los soldados inútiles de este castillo, ni el maldito del maou, que se supone que lograra un Mazoku débil como tú?- dijo burlonamente uno de ellos, acercándose peligrosamente a el_

_Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión "que ellos qué?...", volteo a verlos a todos, eran más de 15 si su visión no le fallaba_

_-que hiciste con ellos?...- pregunto el mazoku realmente enfurecido, sacando fuerzas de donde pudo, con lo enojado que estaba su cuerpo había dejado de temblar y tenía la espada bien agarrada retándolos con ella_

_-nada, solo los puse a dormir eternamente...- dijo como sin nada el que parecía ser el líder de ellos –es más, ni lucha dieron… jajaja- se soltó riendo_

_Apretó los dientes fuertemente, se puso en posición de ataque y cuando iba a atacar al maldito que se reía, dos hombres que salieron de quien sabe donde lo tomaron por atrás y lo aventaron contra la pared rompiendo esta del impacto tan fuerte, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, se levanto con dificultad sosteniéndose de la pared, sangre corría por su rostro _

_-pronto morirán, el gas venenoso ya logro nuestro objetivo, ya nada puedes hacer…- dijo el líder acercándose a el_

_-a todos los seres que componen el Elemento Fuego… - dijo levantando su mano delante de el_

_-qué?...- el tipo dio dos pasos para atrás sorprendido y asustado de que el mazoku aun tuviera fuerzas_

_-¡obedezcan a este valiente Mazoku que los invoca!- su fuego invadió al que tenía delante de él, cuando ataco a los demás con su fuego sintió un fuerte dolor atravesarle el pecho_

_-aaaaah!- grito agarrándose la cabeza que empezaba a punzarle fuertemente, perdió el control de sus poderes, aun gritaba _

_El fuego empezó a invadir el castillo haciendo que todo se incendiara inmediatamente alrededor de ellos, rápidamente el fuego se fue haciendo más grande haciendo que el castillo empezara a quemarse_

_-corran!...- gritaron los demás hombres que antes estaban en el despacho de su hermano_

_La vista se le nublo y cayó al piso, con los ojos entreabiertos y la respiración entrecortada se dio cuenta que todo se estaba incendiando, los ojos se le cerraron envolviéndolo en la inconsciencia de nuevo…_

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente, intento moverse pero no pudo, entonces lo noto, el pelinegro lo tenía abrazado por el pecho "_Yuuri…_" se zafó del agarre del pelinegro y se quito de su lado con la intención de levantarse, un mareo lo hizo detenerse antes de ponerse de pie, la garganta aun le raspaba pero ya no le dolía tanto como hacia unas horas, volteo su mirada hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del sol, se puso de pie y caminando lentamente se dirigió al baño de la habitación, cerró la puerta con llave y se dejo caer recargado a la puerta, aun le daba vueltas todo, sacudió la cabeza y se levanto, al pasar frente al espejo vio que tenia vendado su ojo derecho, extrañado se llevo la mano al ojo, le dolía, _"me caí cuando me quise levantar y me golpee con algo, ahora recuerdo, Yuuri se quedo a mi lado todo este tiempo?..."_, se quito la venda del ojo para poder darse un baño, se sentía acalorado y sudado, cuando se quito completamente la venda intento abrir bien ese ojo pero, el dolor era fuerte, cerrando los ojos fuertemente se llevo una mano a su ojo lastimado tallándoselo, suspirando se desvistió para meterse a la gran tina de baño, se sentó recargándose en una de las orillas, aun se sentía débil

-je… ahora quien es el henachoko…- susurro a la nada, recargando su cabeza en la tina, un suspiro salió de sus labios, un mareo mas las ganas de vomitar hicieron que se parara de golpe haciendo más fuerte el mareo, como pudo se sostuvo de la pared para llegar a tiempo y poder vomitar y así lo hizo a pesar del mareo y el dolor de cabeza que regresaba a el

Cuando termino de sacar lo poco que tenía en el estomago un leve gemido de dolor se le escapo de los labios _"lo que me faltaba… ahora también me duele el estomago…." _se fue a meter a la tina nuevamente para bañarse, se sentía cansado y si seguía en el agua se quedaría dormido, sacudió la cabeza para apresurarse, de verdad se sentía cansado…

Abrió los ojos, un bostezo salió de su boca, le dolía la espalda _"seguro por la mala posición en la que me quede dormido…"_ pensó, entonces recordó que había abrazado al rubio cuando este se revolvía en la cama _"Wolfram…"_ volteo a todos lados sin verlo _"donde estas?..."_ vio por la ventana desde la cama _"aun es de día… menos mal… no han llegado los demás?... sería mejor que Gisela viera a Wolfram…"_ pensó levantándose de la cama, busco al mazoku con la mirada _"obvio no está en la habitación…"_ ya se iba de la habitación cuando escucho un gemido de dolor, se sorprendió y se acerco a donde creyó escuchar algo

Se acerco a la puerta de baño intentando abrirla pero se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave, pego la oreja a la puerta y escucho que alguien caminaba dentro y se metía a la bañera _"obvio es Wolfram…"_ pensó y dejo escapar un suspiro _"espero que se sienta mejor…"_ se alejo de la puerta de baño para salir en busca de Gisela o los demás, ya había pasado mucho tiempo y ellos aun no regresaban

Camino por los pasillos del castillo, los únicos ahí eran los soldados como siempre, suspiro y camino en busca de Conrad, necesitaba hablar con él, lo busco pero no lo encontró, entonces se dirigió al despacho de Gwendal para ver si de casualidad ahí se encontraban, al llegar escucho que alguien estaba hablando dentro, se acerco con la intención de abrir la puerta pero antes de hacerlo escucho algo que él no sabía ni se imaginaba

…

Dentro del despacho estaban los cuatro hablando de lo que hace días discutían sin encontrar una respuesta para todo lo ocurrido

-cuando le pregunte me dijo que por mas que espero jamás llego…- dijo Yosak, estaba a un lado de Conrad y Gunter, frente al escritorio de Gwendal donde estaba este con los codos en el escritorio y las manos sobre su mentón

-así que ni la misión fue capaz de hacer?- pregunto Gwendal molesto por la noticia

-ya lo lleve a su destino yo… -suspiro y se rasco la cabeza, no sabía si continuar o no -solo sé que algo paso, cuando llegue a las fronteras encontré sangre en uno de los prados… si no me equivoco es de su excelencia… además… la misión solo fue una excusa para sacarlo del castillo para la reunión… - susurro Yosak a Gwendal que lo miro asombrado

-… ¡igual era una misión!- dijo exasperado - Y sangre?... cuando quemo el castillo él no estaba herido, si, estaba sucio por el humo, pero no se veía herido…- menciono frunciendo el ceño y dejando ver su exasperación, era su hermano pequeño del que hablaban pero también era el culpable de que varias personas hubieran muerto dentro del castillo cosa que aun no le informaban a Yuuri

-no estoy seguro… solo sé, que si él no llego a completar la misión, es porque algo sucedió…-

-algo como no ir por caprichoso y desobediente- dijo Gunter

- y quemar el castillo solo por no soportar a los humanos!, ¡matando varios de paso!- exploto Gwendal parándose y poniendo las manos sobre su escritorio, estaba molesto por todo esto, lo que se habían enterado en las fronteras no se lo esperaban, el Mazoku nunca había llegado al punto de reunión ni completado la misión

-no ha pensado que debe de haber un motivo para eso?, su excelencia...- pregunto Yosak sin perder la calma

Conrad solo escuchaba, no sabía que decir, solo no sabía si debía de haberle creído al rubio cuando les dijo que no recordaba nada, que él no haría eso, que a él solo le importaba que ellos y Yuuri estuvieran a salvo…

Un ruido los sorprendió, el pelinegro estaba parado en la entrada del despacho con la mirada enfurecida

-heika…- susurro Conrad al verlo ahí

-¿es verdad?- pregunto directamente a Gwendal

Este sorprendido se le quedo viendo, frunció el ceño – que cosa?- pregunto intentando saber cuánto había oído el pelinegro

-cuantos murieron?...- pregunto desafiante y apretando los puños fuertemente

-…- se sorprendió, por alterarse no se había dado cuenta que el pelinegro estaba ahí – alrededor de 10…- susurro viendo a Yuuri directamente a los ojos

-…- sin decir nada salió enfurecido del despacho azotando la puerta detrás de él…

* * *

_Continuara…_


	8. Capitulo 7

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Ya saben... Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

No lo creía, estaba muy molesto pero sobre todo estaba muy decepcionado, lo que le acababan de informar lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa, iba caminando decidido a la habitación del rubio para enfrentarlo _"no entiendo… se supone que tu ya no los odias… ¿por qué harías algo así?, ¿por qué no me dijeron que si hubo muertos?… yo… creí que nadie había salido herido…"_ apretó los puños fuertemente, necesitaba una explicación y la necesitaba ahora mismo

Caminando a paso seguro y firme, se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, camino por los pasillos con la mirada enfurecida sin saber que pensar o creer, aun no le cabía en la cabeza que el mazoku hubiera hecho algo así y que le hubieran ocultado la verdad y mas siendo algo tan grave

"_¿cómo pudiste?... sabes que odio que haya guerras pero, odio más que muera gente inocente…" _se detuvo y apretando los puños siguió su camino _"odio mucho más que todo haya pasado solo por un capricho tuyo…" _pensó apretando mas fuerte los puños y dominado por la rabia _"jamás te perdonare…"_ abrió la puerta dispuesto a enfrentarse al rubio y reclamarle, decirle lo que se merecía, bufando molesto camino dentro de la habitación buscando al rubio, se sorprendió de no encontrarlo, entonces recordó que cuando salió de la habitación escucho al rubio bañándose

Se acerco a la puerta del baño de la habitación para escuchar si aún seguía ahí, se sorprendió de escuchar como el rubio vomitaba como cuando iban en sus viajes por el mar, se quedo parado viendo la puerta sin decidirse a entrar, suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y se sentó en la cama del rubio viendo la puerta del baño fijamente, estaba dispuesto a esperar que saliera para que le diera una explicación

…

Ya que se termino de bañar salió de la tina, sin secarse tomo su uniforme azul y empezó a vestirse, las gotas de agua corrían por su espalda y piernas ocasionándole escalofríos, no tenía fuerzas de buscar la toalla para secarse, su visión era borrosa y sentía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo, se termino de vestir ya dispuesto a salir de ahí, sentía el cuerpo muy pesado y aun no se sentía para nada bien, se sentía muy cansado a pesar de que hacía apenas unos minutos que despertaba, sosteniéndose de la pared camino hasta la puerta, cuando iba a abrirla las nauseas regresaron a el más fuertes que antes, como pudo llego al lavamanos agarrándolo fuertemente con las manos, vomito hasta que ya no había nada que sacar, respirando agitado y con la garganta rasposa se enderezo, aun tenia nauseas y todo le daba vueltas, se lavo la cara y los dientes de nuevo, se miro en el espejo viendo como tenía una cortada que pasaba de su ceja derecha hasta su parpado, acerco su mano tocándose el parpado y sintiendo dolor al hacerlo _"aun no lo puedo abrir bien…"_ gotas de agua caían de su cabello aun mojado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y temblaba de frio _"je… al parecer regreso la fiebre…_" suspiro _"espero ya se haya ido de la habitación… o que aun este dormido… no necesito la lastima de nadie…"_ abrió la puerta lentamente _"de verdad espero que ya no estés aquí…"_ salió y cerró la puerta sin darse cuenta que el moreno lo veía desde su cama

…

Mientras tanto en el estudio aun se encontraban los cuatro hombres, estaban en completo silencio viéndose entre ellos, en eso Conrad iba a salir de ahí, estaba dispuesto a seguir a Yuuri, Yosak lo detuvo del brazo, el moreno volteo a verlo con intenciones de que lo soltara cuando el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza

-deja que el hable con su excelencia…-dijo soltándolo del brazo

-no creo que eso sea buena idea…- dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos hombres que, estaban en completo silencio desde que Yuuri abandono la habitación

-tal vez no… pero, quizá él nada mas a Heika le diga la verdad…- dijo Gunter suspirando y llevándose las manos a los ojos frotándoselos

-…- sin decir nada regreso a su puesto frente a Gwendal que derrotado se había vuelto a sentar

-necesitamos buscar más pistas, las que encontramos no son suficientes…- dijo Gwendal volviendo a su posición habitual

-ya buscamos en toda el área, nadie sabe nada, ¿iremos de nuevo a los mismos pueblos?- dijo Conrad sentándose en una de las sillas que había cerca de el

-esto podría atraer una guerra… hasta el día de hoy, no hemos vuelto a hablar con ningún humano, si las cosas siguen así, ten por seguro que se vengaran…- dijo para después bufar molesto -si no es que lo que esperan es que ejecutemos a Wolfram frente a ellos…- dijo frunciendo el ceño y llevándose la mano a la frente, le empezaba a doler la cabeza "_no quiero que esa sea la única opción…"_ pensó dejando ver reflejada la preocupación e impotencia que sentía en ese momento

Los otros tres guardaron silencio, Conrad bajo la vista, no quería que las cosas llegaran a esos extremos, Yosak se separo de la pared donde antes estaba recargado y se acerco a Gwendal

-su excelencia… yo iré a buscar más pistas, mientras tanto, sería mejor que el joven amo y su excelencia no salieran del castillo, los mazokus del pueblo también están molestos porque tienen miedo que empiece una guerra… y alguien les dijo que su excelencia Wolfram fue el que inicio todo- dijo mirando fijamente a Gwendal que solo asintió con la cabeza

Despidiéndose salió dispuesto a encontrar algo, algo que les dijera que llevo a Wolfram a asesinar…

…

Al ver que el rubio salió del baño se quedo sentado observándolo _"aun no se da cuenta que estoy aquí…"_ pensó levantándose, iba a empezar a hablar cuando, vio como el rubio se sostenía de la pared y con una mano se sostenía la cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertemente, no camino ni se acerco, tampoco dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí, viendo al rubio recargarse en la pared sin soltarse la cabeza

…

Iba a caminar hasta su cama para ponerse sus botas cuando, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza le atravesó por completo, mareándose al mismo tiempo, se sostuvo como pudo de la pared cerrando los ojos fuertemente, el dolor se hizo más intenso haciendo que sintiera que caería en cualquier momento, se recargo de lado en la pared aun sosteniéndose la cabeza, en la misma posición y sin abrir los ojos espero a que le pasara el mareo y se le calmara el dolor _"de verdad espero que no estés aquí… odiaría que me veas así… no quiero tu lastima…"_ pensó sin abrir los ojos, se quedo ahí por unos minutos sin moverse, suspirando cuando por fin el dolor y el mareo habían cedido un poco

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía muy cansado, iba a acercarse hasta donde tenía sus botas pero, se quedo perplejo en medio de la habitación, estaba sorprendido _"de verdad esperaba que no estuvieras aquí…"_ vio a su prometido parado frente a su cama con los brazos cruzados _"Yuuri…"_ desvió la mirada de los ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, continuo su camino intentando dar bien cada paso ya que el mareo había vuelto y las nauseas junto con el _"no permitiré que me veas débil"_ pensó mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama para ponerse las botas, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba de frio _"maldición si tan solo pudiera dejar de temblar no me sentiría tan débil frente a ti…"_

El pelinegro aun no se movía del mismo lugar, observo como el rubio lo ignoraba mientras agarraba sus botas para encaminarse a la cama, aun caían gotas de agua del cabello del mazoku _"ni siquiera te secaste el cabello"_ pensó mientras el rubio caminaba torpemente para sentarse en la orilla de la cama "_no tiene bien abierto el ojo que se lastimo…"_, seguía parado observando cada movimiento del rubio _"sus movimientos son torpes…"_ pensó mientras veía como el rubio luchaba mientras intentaba ponerse una de sus botas _"sus mejillas están rojizas… le habrá vuelto la fiebre?..."_ suspiro y bajo los brazos "_se supone que traería a Gisela para que te revisara…"_, olvidando completamente lo que lo había llevado a la habitación del rubio, se acerco a la cama para intentar ayudarlo, pero, antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él para ayudarlo, el mazoku lo miro a los ojos de forma fulminante _"tus ojos se ven opacos, no brillan como siempre…"_ se detuvo en seco y se quedo en silencio

-no necesito ni quiero tu ayuda…- la voz le salió rasposa, bufó molesto mientras por fin pudo ponerse una de sus botas _"no quiero tu lastima… ¡maldición!..."_

Esa actitud es la que lo ponía realmente furioso _"¿por qué se tiene que comportar de esa forma?, maldición hace que pierda los estribos…"_ pensó mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos, vio como el rubio terminaba de ponerse las botas, ya que termino se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar lentamente como si le costara mucho dar cada paso y es que en realidad, cada paso que daba le costaba mucho esfuerzo, vio como el rubio sin voltear a verlo se encamino a la salida de la habitación

-si vine aquí y te espere es porque… tengo que hablar contigo… no vine para ver cómo me ignoras… ni para ver cómo te sigues haciendo la victima… cuando eso es lo menos que eres…- gruño el pelinegro molesto, camino y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, olvidándose por un momento del estado del rubio y dispuesto a hablar de lo que lo llevo hasta allí, observo como el rubio dejo de caminar parándose en seco y como su cuerpo se tensaba completamente, respiro tratando de calmarse _"él aun no esta bien… necesito calmarme y tratar de hablar sin discutir…"_ pensó mientras el rubio seguía en la misma posición, pasaron algunos minutos y la rabia estaba volviendo a él

Al notar que el mazoku no le respondía, la poca tranquilidad que había adquirido se fue a los suelos, su sangre empezó a hervir, odiaba esa actitud caprichosa del rubio

-¿no me escuchaste?... necesito hablar contigo…- el rubio seguía ahí, sin moverse, con el cuerpo tenso -¡quieras o no hablaremos!- dijo subiendo el tono de voz ya exasperado, se puso de pie para ir donde se encontraba el rubio, cuando se acerco vio como el cuerpo de Wolfram temblaba ligeramente _"¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?..."_ se pregunto mientras se detenía detrás del rubio

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto secamente mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, se sentía peor que antes _"maldición…"_

-voltea para hablar de frente…- pidió lo más calmado que pudo, al ver que el mazoku no pensaba hacerle caso, lo tomo de los hombros y lo volteo para quedar de frente, vio como el rubio abría los ojos y la boca totalmente sorprendido _"su cuerpo tiembla más de lo que aparenta…"_ pensó mientras aun lo sostenía por los hombros, lo soltó mientras el rubio cambiaba su expresión a una de molestia

-¿qué es lo que quieres?- volvió a preguntar gruñendo, aun le raspaba la garganta y se estaba muriendo de frio

-¿porque los mataste?- pregunto directamente lo que lo estaba matando por dentro, viendo directamente los ojos esmeraldas

-…- se sorprendió, no entendía a que se refería _"¿matar a quienes?..."_ -¿de qué estás hablando henachoko?- se encamino a su cama, estar de pie le estaba costando trabajo

-¡no te hagas el tonto conmigo!- grito el otro, tomándolo de la muñeca cuando iba a pasar a un lado de él _"aun tiemblas…"_ pensó el pelinegro desviando la mirada

-no entiendo de que hablas…- susurro sinceramente parándose en seco, se sentía muy aturdido, viendo frustrados sus planes de sentarse suspiro resignado _"si sigo de pie… colapsare… no puedo permitir eso… maldición Yuuri… ya vete…"_ el pelinegro lo apretó de la muñeca fuertemente y lo jalo para que volteara a verlo y así lo hizo, se vieron a los ojos fijamente, el pelinegro suspiro y dejo de apretar su agarre pero sin soltarlo aun

-a esos humanos… no entiendo porque lo hiciste Wolfram…- susurro agachando la cabeza viendo el piso y soltando al rubio, este lo miro sorprendido para después cambiar su expresión a una de satisfacción o eso pensó el moreno

-¿murieron?... menos mal- susurro sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta

-¿qué dijiste?- grito enfurecido tomando a Wolfram de los hombros fuertemente

-…- se sorprendió de la reacción del pelinegro _"¿lo dije en voz alta?"_ intento soltarse empujando a Yuuri pero fue inútil, lo tenía fuertemente agarrado y tenía la mirada enfurecida _"¿desde cuándo eres más fuerte que yo?..."_ el dolor de cabeza y estomago se hicieron más fuertes, el mareo y las nauseas volvieron a él con más intensidad _"maldición esto no está bien…"_, sacudió la cabeza, se estaba sintiendo aturdido y la mirada de rabia que tenía el pelinegro le confirmaba que no se iría hasta obtener una respuesta _"no dejare que me veas débil…"_ tomando fuerzas intento empujar a su prometido pero este se enojo mas, apretó más fuerte de los hombros al rubio viendo como este intentaba alejarlo

-¡maldición! ¡Contesta de una buena vez!- le grito aventándolo fuertemente al piso, el cuerpo del rubio se golpeo contra el duro piso haciendo que este gimiera de dolor, se quedo de pie viendo como el rubio intentaba sentarse pero no lográndolo

Que hiciera eso Yuuri en ese preciso momento hizo que se sintiera desvanecer, como pudo intento sentarse pero, estaba más mareado que antes _"maldición… me siento muy mal…" _pensó cuando por fin logro sentarse _"esto es humillante…"_ observo al pelinegro que aun lo veía, los ojos negros mostraban ira, rabia, molestia _"odio…"_ pensó mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿cuántos murieron?...-pregunto aun con la cabeza agachada mientras veía dar vueltas el suelo

-ja… ¿ahora vas a decir que no lo sabías?... ¿continuaras con tu papel de víctima?- bufó molesto el pelinegro

-¿cuántos?- volvió a preguntar ignorando lo dicho por el pelinegro _"en realidad no lo sabía… pero me alegra…" _sonrió tristemente al recordar el objetivo de esos humanos

-eres patético…- le dijo de forma hiriente, se recargo en la puerta cruzando los brazos, observando cada movimiento del mazoku

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?!- le grito poniéndose de pie de golpe ocasionando que todo le diera más vueltas que antes, sintió que caería pero no lo haría _"por lo menos no delante de ti…"_ sacudió la cabeza, estaba molesto y le dolieron las palabras de Yuuri

-eso es lo que eres… solo das lastima… aunque ya ni eso siento por ti…- le dijo en la misma posición, el rubio estaba apretando los puños fuertemente mientras respiraba entrecortadamente

-¿tanto te importa la vida de esos insignificantes humanos?-murmuro mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo de la habitación _"¿te importan mas ellos que yo?..."_ pensó sin levantar la vista del suelo que aun daba vueltas

-claro que me importa, ellos no son egoístas ni engreídos ni nada de lo que tú eres… además te has vuelto más insignificante tu…-susurro conteniendo la rabia

-je… - una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro _"eso ya lo sabía…"_ las lagrimas lo traicionaron, se las limpio rápidamente

-murieron alrededor de 10…- susurro apretando los puños fuertemente, no le gusto ver lagrimas en el rostro de Wolfram, después de haber dicho eso vio como la expresión de Wolfram cambio drásticamente a una de terror para inmediatamente volver a una expresión fría, parpadeo confundido

-10?... pero si eran más de 15…-susurro en voz alta sin darse cuenta, le dio terror pensar que esos humanos volverían para acabar con lo que empezaron _"porque a pesar de todo te amo… y te protegeré siempre…"_ por fin el piso había dejado de dar tantas vueltas y el dolor de estomago no era tan fuerte como minutos antes pero, aun no se le quitaba el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas, se sentía realmente cansado, tenía demasiado frio, iba a caminar para salir de la habitación cuando Yuuri hablo

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el pelinegro con ira, el mazoku se le quedo viendo y sonrió irónicamente deteniendo sus movimientos

-que ojala hubieran muerto todos… esos humanos insignificantes merecían morir- le dijo retándolo con la mirada y viéndolo de forma fría, iba a continuar su camino cuando vio y sintió como el pelinegro se le iba encima haciendo que cayera fuertemente contra el piso, el pelinegro quedo totalmente encima de él mientras lo agarraba con fuerza del cuello _"Yuuri…"_ agarro las manos del pelinegro para que lo soltara pero este parecía cegado por la rabia

-nunca te creí capas de algo así….-dijo viendo como el rubio intentaba alejarlo pero sin lograrlo, las manos del mazoku estaban sobre las suyas intentando hacer que soltara su agarre, sin pensarlo lo apretó mas fuerte, observo como el rubio apretaba los ojos fuertemente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el mazoku se retorció debajo de él mientras perdía el oxigeno poco a poco, vio como el rubio abría los ojos con dificultad mientras intentaba obtener algo de oxigeno, _"solo un poco mas…"_ pensó sin darse cuenta, al ver como el rubio perdía las pocas fuerzas con las que intentaba hacer que lo soltara, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Yuu…ri…-susurro con el poco aire que tenía mientras sus manos soltaban las del pelinegro, sus brazos cayeron a un lado de su cuerpo mientras iba perdiendo el conocimiento, el pelinegro seguía apretando fuertemente su cuello

Lo soltó asustado cuando vio que el mazoku estaba por perder totalmente el conocimiento, el rubio empezó a toser fuertemente retorciéndose en el piso, aun asustado por lo que hizo vio como el cuerpo del rubio temblaba fuertemente mientras este aun tosía con las manos en su cuello e intentaba tomar aire, se quedo ahí, parado, observando al rubio hasta que dejo de toser, respiraba con dificultad, el rubio volteo a verlo con la mirada vacía

-¿tan…to me o…di…as?- pregunto entrecortadamente viendo al pelinegro _"por lo menos se me quitaron las nauseas je…"_ sonrió irónicamente y se sentó con dificultad, aun no podía respirar bien, se sentía peor que antes

-…- el pelinegro se sorprendió de sus palabras, no sabia que decir, se quedo ahí parado observando al rubio, aun tenia sus manos sobre el cuello mientras temblaba, desvió la mirada - solo dime porque lo hiciste y tratare de entenderlo…- dijo sin voltear a ver al mazoku

Tocaron la puerta en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una de las sirvientas

-disculpen la molestia… Heika, su excelencia- dijo haciendo una reverencia –es hora de comer, los demás los esperan- dijo saliendo inmediatamente de la habitación

Se volteo sin decir nada y sin ver como el rubio seguía en la misma posición pero con la mirada perdida

-mandare que traigan tu comida- dijo mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta -no saldrás de aquí hasta que tenga una respuesta…- lo volteo a ver -si intentas algo mandare que te encierren en el calabozo- le dijo fríamente saliendo y cerrando la puerta por fuera para que el rubio no saliera

…

Ya fuera de la habitación suspiro y recargo su frente en la puerta _"quizá estoy siendo demasiado duro contigo…"_ dentro de la habitación no se oía ningún ruido a excepción de la respiración aun entrecortada del mazoku

Se dirigió al comedor donde ya todos estaban sentados esperando que llegara

-Heika…- dijo Gunter mientras veía como el pelinegro se sentaba sin siquiera voltear a verlos

-disculpen la espera…- susurro -ya pueden servir la comida- le dijo a las sirvientas que inmediatamente asintieron con la cabeza yendo por la comida

Cuando les terminaron de servir, agarro de la muñeca a una de las sirvientas

-lleva la comida de Wolfram a su habitación… aquí está la llave- le dijo mientras le entregaba la llave -la dejas en la mesa y sales cerrando la puerta por fuera, me devuelves la llave- dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella estaba confundida y no se movía -¿quedo claro?-pregunto ya que ella no parecía entenderlo

-si su majestad…- dijo asintiendo rápidamente con la cabeza y sirviendo el plato de Wolfram

-¿paso algo Heika?-dijo preocupado Conrad

-nada… solo que se quedara ahí hasta que nos diga que paso en realidad…-dijo comenzando a comer

Se sorprendieron pero sin decir nada continuaron comiendo en total silencio

…

Mientras todos comían, en la habitación Wolfram seguía sin moverse, la sirvienta entro sin tocar y asombrada de ver al rubio en la misma posición que cuando les hablo a comer se preocupo, con la comida en la charola se dirigió a la mesa dejando la comida ahí, suspirando se dirigió a la salida dedicándole una última mirada al rubio que tenia la mirada perdida

Escucho cuando la sirvienta salió _"¿me dejaras encerrado?... supongo es lo mejor… igual no quería ver a nadie"_ temblando se abrazo a sí mismo _"tengo mucho frio…"_ levantándose con dificultad se sostuvo de la pared, tambaleándose se intento acercar a su cama para recostarse _"me siento mal…"_, el estomago, la cabeza y ahora el pecho le dolían demasiado, estaba mareado y el olor a comida le estaba dando más nauseas, temblaba de frio _"estoy cansado…"_

…

Aun estaba molesto, la sirvienta ya le había devuelto la llave sin decirle nada mas, ya que termino de comer se levanto y se encamino fuera de ahí, ya no sabía qué hacer, camino por los pasillos del castillo cuando escucho a Conrad que le hablaba, sin voltear a verlo continuo caminando _"quiero estar solo… necesito pensar…"_

-heika espera…-alcanzándolo Conrad lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo, el moreno aun molesto intento soltarse y seguir caminando, Conrad al darse cuenta que no lo iba a poder detener, lo abrazo para que se desahogara

Estaba con los brazos a los lados, los puños apretados fuertemente pero eso no evito que derramara lagrimas, si algo no le gustaba y para nada era que hubiera guerra, heridos, _"muertos…"_ pero lo que más le estaba afectando era como dejo al rubio _"Wolfram…"_ un sollozo salió de sus labios y dejo que su padrino lo consolara

-tranquilo… todo estará bien…-susurro Conrad en su oído para tratar de calmarlo, pero no podía aunque lo intentaba

-porque…-susurro, no como pregunta ni nada, solo es lo único que pudo susurrar en ese momento

-no lo sé Yuuri…- suspirando alejo al moreno para poder verlo a los ojos, le limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió como solía hacerlo aunque en su mirada se veía la preocupación y tristeza que sentía en esos momentos

Ya más tranquilo el moreno se recargo en la pared de los corredores del castillo

-todo parece una pesadilla… quisiera que solo fuera eso…-dijo el pelinegro mirando al jardín

Suspiro e imito a Yuuri recargándose en la pared el también y mirando el jardín como hacia el moreno

-ese día…-empezó a hablar Conrad llamando la atención del moreno -lo fui a buscar a su habitación para que fuera a comer… toque su puerta, como no contesto abrí la puerta y no pude evitar sorprenderme… - dijo mientras agachaba la mirada recordando -su habitación era un desastre… era obvio que se desquito con todo lo de su habitación, ya que, todo estaba tirado o roto en el piso de su habitación…- dijo levantando la vista para perderla en el jardín

El pelinegro volteo a verlo sorprendido mientras su padrino continuaba hablando

-en su rostro se notaba que había estado llorando… aunque él lo intentara ocultar mostrándose molesto…- dijo sin voltear a ver al moreno -me sorprendí también cuando, pasamos cerca de donde estabas platicando con una mujer, mientras los dos reían… el solo los vio y siguió su camino- dijo viendo a los ojos al moreno

Se sorprendió, no sabía que los habían visto _"pero… ¿si nos vio porque no me hizo una de sus escenas?..."_ pensó

- Wolfram no comió... cuando terminamos de comer, Gwendal me dijo que era hora que Wolfram se fuera a la misión que le habían designado, era la excusa perfecta para saber si se encontraba bien…- continuo hablando mientras el pelinegro volvía la vista al jardín -cuando llegue toque la puerta pero no respondió así que solo entre, el estaba tumbado en su cama con la mirada perdida… cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí…- suspiro y desvió la mirada al cielo

-supongo que te corrió…- dijo el pelinegro sin quitar la vista del jardín, sabia como era el mazoku _"con nadie muestra sus sentimientos…"_ pensó y una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro _"más que conmigo…"_

-si… je…-dijo Conrad mostrando una triste sonrisa – que lo mandaran a una misión solo por no confiar en él, no me gusto para nada…- continuo hablando -confiábamos en el, pero, uno de los soldados de más confianza del reino dijo que… Wolfram no quería que hubiera paz entre los humanos y los Mazokus…-

-dijo que Wolfram invento que te atacarían…- dijo Gwendal apareciendo a un lado de ellos

Tanto Yuuri como Conrad se sorprendieron de lo que dijo Gwendal _"¿desde cuándo esta aquí?..." _pensó el pelinegro

Iba a hablar cuando un grito ahogado los asusto, sobresaltados, los tres voltearon a ver en dirección de la habitación del rubio

-es Wolfram…- dijo corriendo rumbo a la habitación del mazoku, Conrad y Gwendal lo seguían de cerca

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Vaya... es el capitulo más largo que he escrito :)... espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews que ya dudo de publicar los capítulos...


	9. Capitulo 8

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Kyou kara maou no me pertenece!

Espero les guste, me enferme y no lo continue escribiendo al 100% como debia, de echo me siento fatal y por eso lo corte ahi, trabajare con el siguiente capitulo nomas que me sienta mejor, disculpen la espera y pues espero dejen review...

* * *

**CAPITULO 8  
**

Mientras todos comían, el rubio se recargo en la pared, su cuerpo temblaba demasiado, le dolía mucho la cabeza y también el pecho, las nauseas no querían desaparecer, se llevo una mano al cuello "me duele…" se recargo más en la pared y se fue dejando caer para así poder quedar sentado, inconscientemente se abrazo a sí mismo con fuerza, el frio se estaba haciendo insoportable, cerró los ojos, el mareo se estaba convirtiendo en vértigo haciéndolo sentir peor, recargo la cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados, pego las piernas a su pecho con la intención de darse más calor, abrazo sus piernas y recargo su cabeza en ellas, se sentía demasiado cansado, se quedo viendo por la ventana hasta que sin darse cuenta los ojos se le cerraban quedando dormido

Escucho pasos, no quería abrir los ojos, tenía mucho sueño y aun se sentía muy cansado, sin darse cuenta se aferro mas a sus piernas "solo quiero dormir…" se encogió lo mas que pudo "tengo frio…" el cansancio y sueño que tenia lo estaban venciendo de nuevo, sin darse cuenta poco a poco se fue quedando dormido profundamente

...

Entraron sin muchas dificultades al castillo y como no hacerlo si esos mazokus eran realmente tontos para ellos y fáciles de engañar, gracias a un rey que confiaba en todos, sonrió victoriosamente cuando por fin lograron entrar por la ventana de la habitación sin mucha dificultad

-si nos descubren… nos mataran…- susurro el más joven de ellos, su piel era blanca, ojos dorados y cabello castaño claro

-es por eso hermanito que… te quedaras aquí vigilando- le susurro acariciándole los cabellos haciendo que se ruborizara y lo quitara de un manotazo

-no hagas eso… -le susurro recargándose en la pared a un lado de la ventana vigilando hacia afuera

-bien, bien… no es para que te enojes Kyou- le dijo adentrándose más a la habitación y acercándose al que los llevo allí

-¿Que haremos?- le susurro en voz baja ya a un lado de su compañero y dándole una mirada rápida al rubio, el mazoku estaba dormido atrás del sillón que estaba frente a la mesa con comida

-shhh lo despertaras…- dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad el otro

-idiota… -le dijo regresando su vista al rubio que temblaba mientras abrazaba sus piernas, desvió la mirada

-sabes que es el arma perfecta…- le dijo haciendo que el otro volteara a verlo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras observaba al rubio – pronto ya nada podrán hacer… si destruimos al rey de los demonios todo acabara…- dijo regresando la vista a su compañero de ojos azules

-conseguirán otro maou… y si lo destruimos ellos seguirán adelante… lo único que haremos será que empiece una guerra y nuestra familia no lo soportara- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, regreso la mirada al rubio que gemía de dolor débilmente a pesar de estar dormido

-por eso acabaremos con todos estos mazokus, en la próxima celebración que se haga aquí, morirán todos en este castillo- se levanto de la cama y observo al rubio – ¿para eso es esto no?...- dijo mostrándole el frasco que contenía un liquido brillante -además, créeme que, ningún mazoku espera que el que destruirá todo sea otro mazoku…- sonrió descaradamente

-si lo haces de nuevo… su cuerpo no resistirá…- dijo desviando la vista del rubio tembloroso

-lo hará… por eso es de lento efecto… ¿o no?...- dijo sonriéndole

-tan lento efecto que 10 de nuestros compañeros murieron ese día…- susurro cabizbajo, su hermano menor había resultado herido ese día, se estremeció al recordar al mazoku incendiando todo a su alrededor

-solo comprobamos que… no es bueno hacerlo enojar- dijo serio acercándose al rubio que seguía durmiendo en la misma posición mientras temblaba

-además… no sé cómo le hizo para hacer que todos en el castillo despertaran…-dijo ya enseguida del rubio -el plan era tan sencillo… y este maldito mazoku lo arruino todo…-dijo agachándose y tomando al rubio de los cabellos -no sabía que estos monstruos también tenían esa clase de poder…- dijo jalándolo fuertemente de los cabellos, un gemido de dolor salió de los labios del mazoku, sonrió satisfactoriamente

-lo despertaras…- dijo cuando vio como el mazoku apretaba los ojos fuertemente mientras el otro continuaba jalándole los cabellos con fuerza

-aun no entiendo como hizo para eliminar el veneno que habían respirado todos los del castillo… sin mencionar también los del pueblo…-dijo volviendo a jalar fuertemente los cabellos del rubio

...

Un leve quejido salió de sus labios cuando lo jalaron de los cabellos, entreabrió los ojos, se sentía mal, solo veía sombras, alguien lo estaba jalando fuertemente de los cabellos mientras sentía como su cuerpo era golpeado fuertemente contra la pared, soltaron su agarre, cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando su cuerpo golpeo contra el frio piso

-nnmmg…-gimió de dolor mientras que en el rostro del que lo soltó, se formo una sonrisa burlesca mientras se acercaba riéndose

Abrió los ojos completamente cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba, tomando fuerzas le dio una patada justo en la rodilla haciendo que el hombre cayera al piso quejándose de dolor, se levanto con dificultad llevándose una mano al rostro, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza

-maldición…. Maldito mazoku…- gruñía mientras se sostenía la rodilla con las dos manos -¡no te quedes ahí sin hacer nada! ¡Sujétalo!- le grito a su compañero al ver que este solo se le quedo viendo, el mazoku se había puesto de pie y no podían permitir que el plan se les echara a perder

-¡tú!... pero porque…- el ojiazul se acerco por detrás del rubio, lo rodeo con los brazos haciendo que los brazos del rubio quedaran atrapados completamente impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, bajo la mirada cuando sintió lo caliente que estaba y como el mazoku se tensaba notablemente y comenzaba a luchar para intentar alejarlo

-suéltame…- exigió mientras peleaba moviéndose frenéticamente -¡que me sueltes te digo!- siguió moviéndose y retorciéndose intentando soltarse, haciendo que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se le terminaran poco a poco

-no te soltare y deja de pelear que soy más fuerte que tu…-le dijo apretándolo fuertemente "¿esto está bien?…" el rubio seguía moviéndose entre sus brazos intentando soltarse

-jajajaja…-se levanto del piso ya que el dolor había desaparecido -¿qué se siente que un humano sea más fuerte y tenga sometido a alguien tan insignificante como tú? ¿Eh!?- le dijo acercándose al rubio haciendo que este dejara de luchar para verlo con la furia reflejada en sus ojos

-muérete…-le dijo escupiéndole en el rostro al hombre cuando se le acerco demasiado

-…- un golpe en el rostro basto para que sangre comenzara a salir de su boca y nariz "maldición… no ahora…" su cuerpo empezó a temblar notoriamente haciendo que el hombre que lo golpeo soltara una carcajada -jajajaja si hasta pareces princesita temblando así… jajaja- le dijo mientras reía haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con furia

-¡MALDITO! Te matare…- el rubio comenzó a luchar de nuevo, el ojiazul se sorprendió cuando el rubio lo golpeo fuertemente en la barbilla con la cabeza haciendo que lo soltara

El mazoku se le fue encima al hombre que tenía enfrente haciéndolo caer "maldición… no tengo mi espada…" pensó mientras llevaba sus manos al cuello de ese hombre el cual estaba sorprendido, el rubio estaba sentado encima de él apretándolo fuertemente del cuello, tenía la mirada enfurecida, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro haciendo que el rubio se enfureciera mas, levanto la mano agarrando al rubio del cuello fuertemente quien cerró los ojos fuertemente y lo soltó, sonrió para aventarlo contra la pared, el mazoku gimió débilmente cuando su cabeza golpeo contra la pared

-por dios… eres patético… ¿que no entiendes lo que te hicimos?- le dijo burlonamente levantándose y acercándose al mazoku que no se movía pero tenía los ojos entreabiertos -ey! ¿Me escuchas?- se agacho para ver si estaba consciente, se sorprendió, el rubio sangraba de la cabeza -¿tan fuerte te tire que te hice sangrar?...- le dijo sorprendido, el rubio estaba perdiendo el conocimiento -ey! no te duermas, ¡aun no termino contigo!- le dijo jalándolo de los cabellos, el rubio gimió levemente, tomo el frasco que se le había caído minutos antes al piso y lo abrió

-Yuu..ri…-susurro, sentía mucho sueño, ya ni siquiera sentía dolor ni frio, solo sueño "quiero dormir…" cerró los ojos para dejarse atrapar por el sueño, sintió un liquido correr por su garganta pero, eso ya no le importaba, sintió como algo le atravesaba la piel y sintió una punzada en su pecho, empezó a sentir como todo dentro de él empezaba a quemar haciéndolo gemir de dolor, la inconsciencia se apropiaba de él nuevamente

-listo…- dijo cuando vio que el rubio perdía la conciencia -vámonos…- le dijo al ojiazul que aun tenia la mano en su barbilla por el golpe del rubio

-ey! ¿No me oíste?- le dijo a su compañero que seguía observando al rubio, tomándolo del brazo fuertemente le dijo -alguien puede venir si empieza a gritar y entonces todo estará arruinado además… ya sabes lo que sigue…- le dijo viendo el también al mazoku -vámonos…-

-si…-susurro, se acercaron a la ventana donde, estaba el menor sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que paso dentro de la habitación pues, estaba con la mirada perdida observando el reino

...

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentía mal "¿porque estoy en el suelo?...¿me quede dormido?...", la cabeza parecía no querer dejar de dolerle, el dolor en el pecho se estaba haciendo más fuerte que el de cabeza, dejo salir el aire con dificultad, cada que tomaba aire el dolor de su pecho aumentaba y lo hacía toser, levantándose trato de llegar a su cama, quería recostarse, sentía el cuerpo pesado y estaba mareado "tengo mucho frio… me siento muy mal…" un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios a la vez que su mano derecha la ponía en su pecho, el dolor se estaba haciendo más fuerte, las nauseas se intensificaron al mismo tiempo que el dolor de su pecho, haciéndolo apretar fuertemente su mano en el origen del dolor, cerró los ojos fuertemente, el mareo por fin se había convertido en vértigo, algo malo le estaba sucediendo, un gemido de dolor se le escapo al sentir que su cuerpo se quemaba por dentro, aun se moría de frio y el temblor no lo había abandonado, se recargo como pudo de la pared, las lagrimas se le escaparon, sentía que se quemaba "duele… ¿por qué me pasa esto…?" Se estaba asustando

Su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sus manos estaban sosteniendo fuertemente su pecho, intento tranquilizarse, sentía como si su sangre estuviera hirviendo haciéndolo quemarse por dentro, intento tomar aire cuando un dolor atravesó por completo su pecho "basta…"

Un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios cuando el dolor se hizo más fuerte, su maryoku de fuego empezó a aparecer alrededor de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos fuertemente haciendo la cabeza para atrás, sus brazos dejaron de apretar su pecho para tomarse la cabeza fuertemente, su maryoku se expandió haciendo explotar todo lo que tocaba haciendo arder todo en llamas "no… por... Fa…vor…", una punzada atravesó su cabeza haciendo que un grito ahogado saliera de sus labios, intento controlar su poder pero no podía "Yuu…ri… ayu…da…me…", un nuevo grito escapo de su boca cuando el fuego se hizo mas fuerte y el dolor de su pecho lo dejaba completamente sin aire

La ventana de su habitación se hizo pedazos, los vidrios volaron por toda la habitación cayendo algunos sobre el, el fuego estaba consumiendo todo "bas…ta…", cayó de rodillas al piso aun con las manos en su cabeza, el vértigo y el dolor no lo querían abandonar, su poder estaba fuera de control, sintió como algo lo golpeaba fuertemente haciéndolo caer boca abajo en el piso, con algo realmente pesado sobre el, su vista se le nublo y el vértigo se hizo más fuerte "Yuuri…" los ojos se le cerraron lentamente envolviéndolo en la oscuridad

...

Antes de por fin llegar a la habitación del rubio lo volvieron a escuchar gritar y como caían vidrios, sintió su pecho oprimirse "Wolfram…", puso la llave para quitar el seguro, iba a abrir cuando al tocar la puerta su mano se quemo, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios

-¡Heika! ¿está bien?- pregunto Conrad acercándose al pelinegro, se sorprendió cuando vio que la mano del pelinegro estaba roja como cuando uno se quemaba

-pero… ¿qué significa esto?...- dijo Gwendal al hacer lo mismo que el pelinegro pero obteniendo el mismo resultado

-espero que no haya hecho ninguna tontería…- susurro Conrad pateando la puerta haciendo que esta se rompiera

Abrieron los ojos completamente sorprendidos, todo estaba siendo consumido por el fuego, el rubio no se veía por ningún lado, la ventana estaba hecha pedazos, reponiéndose de la impresión Gwendal reacciono

-¡Heika! hay que apagar el fuego antes de que se extienda mas…- le dijo al pelinegro tomándolo por el hombro ya que no quitaba la vista del fuego que consumía la habitación de Wolfram -Heika!-agitándolo de los hombros hizo que Yuuri por fin reaccionara

-si…-entrando en la habitación su maryoku lo rodeo apagando el fuego inmediatamente, en menos de lo que pensaba ya había acabado totalmente con el fuego, dejando la habitación totalmente mojada por su maryoku y hecha trizas por el fuego, busco al rubio con la mirada

-pero ¿que paso aquí?...- susurro, camino por los escombros de la habitación esperando que no estuviera el rubio ahí "espero que esto lo hayas hecho para huir…", lo menos que quería era encontrar al mazoku herido por su propio fuego

Un leve quejido lo puso en alerta, los otros dos estaban hablándoles a los guardias para que buscaran a Wolfram en todo el castillo, enojado se acerco a la puerta viendo a los dos hombres que daban ordenes, suspiro

-¿pueden guardar silencio por un rato por favor?- les dijo con el dedo sobre sus labios para que se callaran

-pero… Heika tenemos que encontrar a Wolfram…-dijo Conrad desconcertado

-por eso les digo que se callen, creo que sigue en la habitación…-dijo entrando y dejándolos entrar

-pero no está aquí Yuuri…-dijo buscando al rubio con la mirada

Se escucho otro quejido ahogado y entonces comprendieron

-Wolfram!- llamo Gwendal esperando que su pequeño hermano le respondiera pero obteniendo el silencio como respuesta

-busquémoslo… -dijo Conrad removiendo todo lo de la habitación con la intención de encontrar a su hermano menor

* * *

**Continuara…**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece...

" " - pensamientos

_cursiva - _recuerdos o sueños

espero les guste el capitulo, espero sus reviews...

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, intento abrir los ojos pero, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía, un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, le dolía todo el cuerpo, intento moverse pero, el cuerpo no le respondía "me siento mal…", se sentía débil, a lo lejos escuchaba voces, no entendía nada de lo que decían, estaba aturdido y mareado, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y algo liquido corría por su rostro "¿Qué me pa…so…?" pensó antes de que la inconsciencia lo tomara de nuevo

…

El pelinegro ya se estaba cansando, sus manos le dolían, tenían que encontrar al rubio pero, por más que lo buscaban, por más que lo llamaban, el rubio no se veía en la habitación, movieron todo pero, era peligroso estar ahí, el techo se caía en pedazos, todo estaba destrozado en lo que fue la habitación del rubio, suspiró derrotado

-estoy seguro que lo escuche…- susurró, Conrad al oírlo bajo la mirada

-nosotros también…-le respondió suspirando, era peligroso seguir ahí, una parte del techo estaba por caer, Gwendal seguía llamando al rubio mientras seguía buscándolo

-Heika… nosotros seguiremos buscando, usted vaya a descansar- le dijo Conrad, el moreno se veía realmente cansado, agarros las manos del pelinegro –primero vaya con Gisela- le dijo mostrándole sus manos, el moreno se había lastimado mientras buscaba al mazoku

-no- dijo secamente soltándose y alejándose de Conrad –me iré cuando encontremos a Wolfram- susurro viéndolo a los ojos

-está bien…- dijo mientras le sonreía, una sonrisa que no lo tranquilizo, se notaba que estaba igual de preocupado que él

-gracias…-susurró bajando la mirada, se acerco a donde se suponía estaba la mesa, en el piso estaba la comida que le llevaron al rubio, "ni siquiera comiste…" apretó los puños fuertemente, suspiro intentando calmarse "por favor… que esté bien…", se estaba desesperando, examino todo con la mirada sin moverse, "esto es mi culpa…" el piso estaba arruinado, el sillón estaba destruido y de color negro, la mesa estaba de cabeza y rota por la mitad, había una parte del techo en ese lugar, había sangre debajo del techo, el plato de la comida estaba hecho trizas "espera… sangre?..." abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con la mano temblorosa toco el liquido rojo para comprobar que era, se vio la mano "sangre… o por dios es sangre!"

Reaccionando empezó a intentar levantar el techo pero era muy pesado "por favor no… por favor…"

-Wolfram... por favor no…- estaba desesperado, por más que hacia esfuerzo no podía levantar el techo, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, la mano del mazoku estaba por fuera del techo –no…- un sollozo se escapo de sus labios, las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas "esto es mi culpa… "

-¿Heika?...- le llamo Conrad del otro lado de la habitación, estaba sorprendido "¿está llorando?"

-ayúdenme…-les susurro, intento nuevamente levantar el techo pero, era imposible, pesaba demasiado

-¿eh?- extrañados detuvieron su búsqueda, observando mejor al moreno

-¡maldición!, ¡Que me ayuden a levantar esto! ¿Que no entienden?...-les gritó -Wolfram… él… esta debajo…- termino susurrándoles, estaba desesperado, seguía intentando levantar el techo

Gwendal y Conrad corrieron a donde estaba el moreno, una exclamación de sorpresa salió de sus labios al ver la sangre y la mano amoratada del mazoku

-rápido…- susurro el moreno, las lagrimas de desesperación aun corrían por sus mejillas

Entre los tres levantaron el gran pedazo de techo tirándolo lejos, un grito ahogado salió de sus labios al ver al rubio, estaba inconsciente, por su rostro amoratado corría sangre, estaba sangrando de la cabeza, tenía el hombro dislocado y el hueso había atravesado su piel, su mano estaba amoratada, uno de sus brazos estaba debajo de su cuerpo, Gwendal reponiéndose de la impresión hablo

-hay que buscar a Gisela…-dijo, estaba congelado viendo al rubio

Conrad, de inmediato salió de la habitación yendo a buscar a Gisela

Yuuri se acerco al rubio, un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando observo el rostro del rubio "Wolfram…", tenía la cara amoratada, con su mirada recorrió el cuerpo del mazoku, el rubio estaba boca abajo, totalmente inerte, su piel estaba totalmente pálida, sus labios blancos, había sangre corriendo por su rostro "Wolf…"

-Wolfram…- susurró el pelinegro, se acerco para sentarse a su lado, acerco su mano al cabello del rubio acariciándolo –oye… abre los ojos…- susurro acercándose más a él, estaba temblando mientras lo acariciaba –¿acaso me estas castigando?...-le dijo conteniendo las ganas de llorar -no hagas esto…-le susurro mientras acercaba sus labios a la frente del rubio –si quieres que me disculpe, lo hare… solo… por favor… abre los ojos…- le beso la frente "está caliente…" siguió acariciando su cabello, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que, no se dio cuenta cuando Conrad volvió a la habitación

-Heika…- le llamo Conrad –Gisela lo curara… todo estará bien…- le dijo mientras alejaba a Yuuri de Wolfram, Conrad con cuidado agarro en sus brazos al rubio, tenía miedo de lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, tenían que llevarlo para que Gisela lo atendiera

-está sangrando…- susurro Gwendal, aun estaba en shock viendo al rubio, reponiéndose un poco grito – ¡hay que hacer algo ya!- sentencio ya al borde de perder la compostura

-llévalo a mi habitación…- dijo Yuuri acercándose a los dos mayores

-vamos-dijo Conrad y salió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación del maou, los otros dos lo seguían de cerca, cuando llegaron se toparon con Gunter, al verlos abrió la boca de la impresión y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, Conrad recostó a su hermanito en la cama, Gisela entro corriendo acercándose a ellos, agarro un paño para limpiar las heridas y verlas mejor, los otros estaban ahí, la ponían nerviosa, tomando aire les dijo que salieran y la dejaran hacer su trabajo

…

Esperaban fuera de la habitación, Gisela los saco a todos, incluyendo al maou, ya habían pasado varias horas, estaban desesperados, Yuuri estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta con la mirada baja, Conrad estaba de brazos cruzados viendo fijamente la puerta, Gwendal estaba con el ceño fruncido, con la mano sobre su brazo que aun le dolía y Gunter, estaba ahí, sin decir nada, solo observaba como el moreno temblaba ligeramente de preocupación, gruño por lo bajo "maldito mocoso egoísta, siempre quieres ser el centro de atención…" pensó apretando los puños

-Heika…- Gisela asomo la cabeza sin mirar a nadie, solo a Yuuri, el moreno al oírla se sobresalto y corrió para estar frente a ella, los demás también se acercaron

-Gisela… ¿cómo esta?- pregunto Yuuri titubeando, tenía miedo de la respuesta

-…- suspirando la peliverde bajo la mirada, los hermanos se voltearon a ver y bajaron la mirada, algo andaba mal

-¡Gisela!- llamo el pelinegro desesperado, ya no podía mas con los nervios

-él… -empezó a hablar logrando que, a los ahí presentes se les hiciera un nudo en la garganta, la peliverde levanto la mirada –no pude utilizar mi maryoku para curarlo… lo intente pero, al hacerlo…- dijo mostrándoles las manos, estaban rojas –cada que intento utilizar maryoku en él, mis manos empiezan a quemarse…- no sabía cómo explicárselos, suspirando les dijo –les mostrare…- dijo entrando a la habitación y abriendo para que entraran

El rubio tenia vendada parte de la cabeza, estaba con el torso desnudo, tenia vendado el abdomen y también el brazo derecho, tenía el cuello amoratado "¿yo te hice eso?…" pensó al recordar cómo había ahorcado con todas sus fuerzas al rubio, el mazoku respiraba con dificultad y tenia las mejillas rojizas, había un paño en su frente

-parece que, desde antes de lo ocurrido, ya tenía fiebre-dijo Gisela acercándose al rubio, un gemido ahogado salió de los labios del mazoku, el rubio empezó a temblar, la peliverde mojo el paño y lo volvió a poner en su frente haciendo que este temblara mas –no he podido bajarle la temperatura…-susurro para los demás, que, estaban observando al mazoku sin decir nada

-dijiste que ¿intentaste sanarlo…?-pregunto Gwendal acercándose a Gisela, quedando detrás de ella, observo a su hermano y sintió oprimirse el corazón, verlo así tan indefenso le dolía

-si… observe…- le dijo, puso sus manos sobre el rubio haciendo que su maryoku apareciera, en cuanto el maryoku toco al rubio, este se convirtió en fuego quemando las manos de la peliverde, inmediatamente detuvo su magia -cada que intento curarlo… sucede lo mismo…- dijo sentándose a un lado del rubio y volviendo a mojar el paño para repetir la misma acción de antes, el mazoku temblaba y gemía levemente

-pero que…- dijo Gwendal sorprendido

-parece algún tipo de magia… o simplemente no quiere que lo curen…- dijo la peliverde bajando la mirada y suspirando cansada

-yo… lo intentare…- dijo Yuuri acercándose a Wolfram, la peliverde se levanto y se alejo para dejar que el pelinegro se sentara en la cama, a un lado del rubio

"yo te curare…" pensó, puso las manos sobre el rubio haciendo que su maryoku apareciera, el rubio gimió de dolor, sorprendido observo como pasaba lo mismo que con Gisela, alejo sus manos del mazoku que gemía débilmente, bajo la mirada "no puedo hacer nada por ti… ¿de verdad no quieres que te curen?...", quito el paño húmedo de la frente del rubio para poner su mano, una exclamación de sorpresa salió de sus labios

-está ardiendo…-susurró asustado, quito la mano y repitió la misma acción que Gisela con el paño

-él se encuentra débil, ha estado quejándose desde que empecé a curarlo, no sé si pueda levantarse cuando reaccione, lo que cayó encima de él… le lastimo la espalda, de suerte no se le rompió la columna…- dijo observando como el pelinegro, abría la boca de la impresión y apretaba los puños

-¿tan mal está?...-susurró, sus ojos buscaron a la peliverde, ella solo abrió la boca pero no dijo nada

Regresando su vista al rubio, un suspiro salió de sus labios, se acomodo mejor en la cama y abrazo con cuidado al rubio, con una mano acaricio levemente el rostro del rubio "esto es por mi culpa…"

Los hermanos del rubio estaban sin decir nada, con la mirada baja y apretando los puños, se sentían impotentes, Gisela se acerco a ellos y con una seña saco a todos de la habitación dejando a Yuuri y Wolfram solos

…

Cerrando la puerta la peliverde se recargo en esta, Gwendal estaba aun con los puños apretados, Conrad tenía la mirada baja, suspiró, tenía que informar el estado del rubio, entonces prosiguió

–sus costillas se rompieron cuando eso cayó encima de él, el golpe de la cabeza… no se qué consecuencias tendrá hasta que despierte, su hombro derecho lo tenía dislocado, ya lo puse en su lugar y vende la herida, los huesos de su brazo, se fracturaron un poco pero, no se rompieron completamente, solo tiene que dejarlo sanar, la fiebre le tiene que bajar si siguen poniendo el paño húmedo en su frente…- hablo la peliverde, sabía que estaban preocupados –yo… no puedo hacer nada más por él…- les dijo bajando la mirada, los otros se quedaron de piedra al escuchar eso

-¿eso qué significa?, ¿lo dejaras así?, ¿¡acaso quieres que muera!?-dijo Gwendal perdiendo totalmente la paciencia

-no se trata de lo que yo quiera…- susurro la peliverde levantando la mirada –si rechaza mi maryoku no hay nada más que pueda hacer…-desvió la mirada

-ella no tiene la culpa, si no hubiera incendiado su habitación, no le hubiera pasado eso…- dijo Gunter, los otros se le quedaron viendo enojados –además… eso le pasa por caprichoso…- susurro en voz alta

-¡cállate!-gritó enojado Gwendal

-¡si tú mismo lo has dicho!- contestó Gunter igual de enojado

-¿se recuperara?-dijo Conrad interrumpiéndolos, Gwendal suspiro recargándose en la pared y llevándose la mano a la frente

-tampoco estoy segura de eso…- dijo levantando la mirada y viendo a los ojos a Gwendal –lo cure lo mejor que pude… lo demás… solo depende de él…- dijo suspirando –si me permiten tengo cosas que hacer…- dijo fríamente alejándose de ellos

-pero que le pasa…-susurro Conrad al ver la actitud de la peliverde

-no lo sé…-dijo Gunter preocupado por Gisela -iré con ella…- les dijo y se alejo yendo tras Gisela

Gwendal se acerco a la puerta de la habitación, con la intención de entrar cuando, Conrad lo detuvo del brazo

-deja que Heika le cuide… me quedare aquí por si necesitan algo- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, bufando molesto, el peligris se alejo de ahí para ir a continuar con el trabajo del maou

Conrad suspiro cansado y entreabrió la puerta, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro al verlos, el pelinegro estaba mojando el paño y poniéndoselo en la frente al mazoku mientras lo abrazaba, cerró la puerta y suspiró "que tarde te das cuenta de tus sentimientos… Yuuri…" se encamino a revisar la habitación del rubio "algo debe de haber pasado para que incendiara así su habitación…" pensó alejándose de ahí por unos momentos

Dentro de la habitación, el pelinegro seguía cuidando de Wolfram "te pondrás bien… ya no sé ni que siento por ti… solo se… que… no quiero que te pase nada malo… perdóname… no sé porque lo hiciste… pero… esto es mi culpa…" se levanto de la cama con cuidado, necesitaba aire, el rubio ya no temblaba pero aun gemía levemente de dolor, la fiebre no había desaparecido del todo pero, había logrado que le bajara, quito un mechón rubio de su frente y suspiro

-acaso… ¿querías matarte?...-susurro sentándose en la cama de nuevo y observando al rubio – ¿querías morir?... –volvió a decir acariciando la mejilla del rubio, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas por la temperatura, suspiro y quito el paño de su frente para humedecerlo y volverlo a poner donde estaba, el rubio se estremeció, se le oprimió el corazón cuando el rubio respiro con dificultad y gimió débilmente de dolor

-Wolf…- bajo la mirada, le dolía verlo así y le dolía mas de lo que hubiera pensado "me siento peor que cuando se llevaron a mi hermano…" –¿acaso me enamore de ti?...-susurro en voz alta sin darse cuenta "eso… no puede ser… los dos somos hombres… eso… no es normal…" sacudió la cabeza "aquí, eso no tiene nada de malo…" pensó, abrió los ojos en sorpresa "pero… ¿qué estoy pensando?…" suspiro cansado perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

El rubio poco a poco recuperó el conocimiento, le dolía la cabeza, tenia frio, el vértigo no lo había abandonado, las nauseas seguían presentes, sentía el cuerpo pesado, le dolía el brazo y el pecho, intento abrir los ojos pero, estaba demasiado débil para lograrlo "duele…", al intentar moverse el dolor se intensifico, no sentía las piernas, escuchaba a alguien hablar, no entendía de que hablaba, tomo aire pero, una punzada en su pecho hizo que jadeara, entreabrió los ojos con pesadez, estaba oscuro "¿es de noche?..." enfoco bien la vista, los ojos se le cerraban, sus parpados pesaban demasiado "¿la habitación de… Yuuri?... ¿qué hago aquí?..." estaba aturdido, lo último que recordaba es que se sentía mal, su maryoku fuera de control "¿queme mi habitación?..." estaba confundido, vio a una persona sentada a su lado, levanto la vista pero no distinguía su rostro, los ojos se le cerraron, sintió que perdía el conocimiento nuevamente "no…"

-solo estoy preocupado, si eso es, ya que eres mi amigo…- "yo… no puede ser… que… te ame…" se agarro la cabeza con las dos manos, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que, el rubio luchaba para no perder la conciencia nuevamente –yo… no te puedo amar… -susurro en voz alta de nuevo, suspiro cansado –solo me siento culpable…- dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo, volvió a quitar el paño de la frente del mazoku para humedecerlo nuevamente, lo puso en su frente y acaricio su mejilla

-no… no… me… to…ques…-susurro con dificultad al reconocer quien estaba con él, con dificultad entreabrió los ojos "Yuuri…"

Al escucharlo se levanto sorprendido, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al verlo recuperar el conocimiento, se acerco nuevamente a él, a unos pasos del rubio se detuvo en seco

-a…le…ja…te… de… mi…- dijo con dificultad cerrando los ojos nuevamente, se sentía realmente mal, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo estaban abandonando "mal…di…ción…", intento moverse pero el cuerpo no le respondía, quería irse de ahí "no quiero tu lastima…"

-Wolf…- susurró "¿porque te portas así?..." –le hablare a Gisela –dijo dándose la vuelta para ir por la peliverde

-no…-alcanzo a decir con dificultad, ahogando un gemido de dolor, cada que hablaba o tomaba aire el dolor aumentaba

-¿Qué dices?... te tiene que revisar…- le dijo sin voltear a verlo y caminando hacia la puerta, se detuvo al escuchar al rubio llamarle

-he…na…cho…ko…- todo estaba dando demasiadas vueltas, quería vomitar, una punzada en el pecho hizo que gimiera de dolor y empezara a toser

-WOLFRAM!- gritó sin darse cuenta y corrió a su lado, el rubio había empezado a toser fuertemente, estaba ahogándose, con cuidado lo sentó, recargándolo en su cuerpo, el mazoku temblaba mientras tosía, sin darse cuenta, mancho las ropas del pelinegro "sangre… se estaba ahogando con sangre…", poco a poco el mazoku dejo de toser, asustado vio como los ojos del rubio volvían a cerrarse y su cuerpo se recargaba mas en él "está perdiendo el conocimiento de nuevo…"

-¡no!, Wolfram despierta, Wolfram!- lo recostó en la cama y le dio una bofetada, el rubio entreabrió los ojos cansado, con cuidado le levanto un poco la cabeza y agarro un vaso de agua poniéndoselo en los labios, despacio hizo que tomara un poco de agua –iré por Gisela, quédate consciente hasta que vuelva…- le susurro recostándolo bien, se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación, necesitaba ir por Gisela "por favor… no te duermas…"

El rubio tenia la mirada perdida y los ojos entreabiertos "Yuuri…", los ojos se le estaban cerrando, no tenía fuerzas "¿porque me tienes que ver así?... no quiero tu lastima… solo… no…" la oscuridad lo envolvió nuevamente

…

Se detuvo en seco, en la cocina estaba Gisela con Gunter hablando del rubio, iba a entrar pero, lo que escucho lo hizo dar unos pasos hacia atrás

-ese mocoso egoísta… nada mas quiere llamar la atención… después de que incendio el castillo, casi nos mata, ahora incendio su habitación solo para llamar la atención de Heika…- dijo Gunter con un puchero infantil en los labios

-supongo… pero, sus heridas son reales, está en muy mal estado, si despierta y pierde el conocimiento, puede que no vuelva a despertar… además…el golpe en su cabeza tendrá consecuencias…- le dijo la peliverde sentándose junto a Gunter

-así terminarían muchos problemas…- le dijo a la peliverde, estaba molesto

Apretó los puños fuertemente "¿Cómo dicen eso?", bajo la mirada, no entendía que pasaba con esos dos, suspiró "no puedo confiar en ellos…", camino de regreso a la habitación, abrió la puerta y la cerro tras él, puso el seguro, no quería que entrara nadie, se acerco a la cama

-Wolfram… Gisela no está en el cas…- mintió pero, se quedo mudo al ver al mazoku "¿perdiste el conocimiento de nuevo?" abrió los ojos en sorpresa al recordar lo que escucho 'si despierta y pierde el conocimiento, puede que no vuelva a despertar…', se acerco a la cama y movió ligeramente al rubio, este no respondía

-por favor… despierta…- susurro desesperado "yo... te necesito…", el rostro del rubio estaba pálido, sus mejillas estaban rojas, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y le toco la frente "la fiebre volvió…", se levanto, se acerco al rubio que había empezado a temblar ligeramente, con cuidado le quito los pantalones, le quito las vendas de la cabeza, el brazo y el abdomen, tenía el cuerpo amoratado, dejo al rubio con su ropa interior, lo levanto en sus brazos con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo "estas más ligero que antes…" pensó tristemente y se encamino al baño

Dentro del baño, sentó al rubio en la bañera y le quito la ultima prenda sonrojándose al instante "eres hermoso…", abrió el agua fría, necesitaba bajarle la fiebre, el rubio empezó a temblar y gemir débilmente, se metió en la bañera acomodando al rubio entre sus piernas y lo abrazo, la cabeza del rubio quedo recargada en su pecho, el mazoku temblaba entre sus brazos, su cuerpo se estremecía al contacto con el agua fría, acariciándole el cabello empezó a hablarle

-shh… tranquilo… solo hasta que tu fiebre baje…- le dijo en el oído mientras lo abrazaba, el rubio aun temblaba entre sus brazos

-Yuu…ri…- salió en un susurro su nombre, el pelinegro se sorprendió

-¿estás despierto?- dijo tomando del rostro al rubio para observarlo mejor, tenía los ojos entreabiertos, el rubio se estremeció, lo abrazo de nuevo

-por…que…- dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos nuevamente mientras temblaba –no… qui…e…ro… tu… las…ti…ma…- dijo con dificultad, tenia frio y se sentía mal, el cuerpo le dolía pero, el calor del moreno lo reconfortaba un poco "lo haces por lastima…"

-je… ni en ese estado puedes dejar de pensar eso… yo no te tengo lastima, quiero que seas el mismo de antes… estoy preocupado por ti…-le dijo sin soltar su agarre, el rubio entreabrió los ojos nuevamente "¿estoy soñando?.."

-¿por…que…?... tu… me… odias…- susurro débilmente, los ojos se le cerraban y sentía que perdería el conocimiento nuevamente "estoy cansado… pero… quiero… estar así… solo… un poco mas…"

-¿odiarte?... yo nunca he dicho algo así…-le dijo y luego agrego –solo… estaba molesto contigo por lo que hiciste... no me gusta que muera gente inocente…- le dijo, suspirando cerró los ojos, no era momento de recordar eso, se enojaba cada que pensaba en eso, lo único que quería era que, todo fuera como antes

-te… es…cu…che…-dijo el rubio recargando más su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo

Se sorprendió "¿me escuchó? ¿De qué habla?..."

-con… el… gran… sa…bi…o…- cerro los ojos y con dificultad se pego mas al cuerpo de Yuuri

-…- entonces recordó

FLASHBACK

_Iba llegando a Shin Makoku, junto a Murata que, no dejaba de interrogarlo sobre su prometido, eso lo ponía de mal humor, lo del compromiso y su prometido… todo había sido un error, su amigo no dejaba de cuestionarlo sobre eso_

_-¿acaso… sientes algo más que amistad por él?- dijo su amigo sentándose en una de las sillas, observándolo_

_-¿pero qué estás diciendo?- le contesto con una pregunta, odiaba ser interrogado, si algo le molestaba era que le estuvieran diciendo y diciendo lo mismo_

_-¿entonces lo amas?, De otra manera, no entiendo porque no has roto el compromiso…- le dijo su amigo acomodándose los lentes_

_-eso es porque… el empezaría a gritar y hacer un alboroto, no quiero pelear con él… los dos somos hombres, jamás podría sentir algo así por otro hombre, así que… deja de decir tonterías...- le dijo y se sentó frente a el _

_-entonces… ¿lo odias?- siguió presionando con el tema_

_-…solo… siento que me sofoca… a veces siento que… no puedo ni sonreírle a nadie, si lo hago, él cree que le soy infiel, me hará una escena y estoy cansado de eso, odio eso…- le dijo suspirando_

_-dile que cambie…-le dijo su amigo – ¿temes lastimarlo?... Si es así, es porque, sientes algo mas por él…- le dijo al ver la duda en su rostro _

_-claro que no...- "me estoy cansando de esta conversación…"_

_-entonces… ¿por qué no se lo dices?...- seguía presionando mientras escondía la mirada con los lentes_

_-no le puedo decir eso...-susurro molesto el maou_

_-si tanto sientes que te sofoca… deberías decírselo Shibuya...-susurro el sabio viendo hacia la puerta, ya harto explotó_

_-tú no entiendes Murata... ya me canse de esto... él...-suspirando intento calmarse, continuando con lo que tenía que decir –él… me sofoca demasiado, estoy cansado de sus celos tontos, actúa como si yo sintiera algo por él, actúa como si no supiera que, lo del compromiso fue un tonto accidente, estoy cansado de él, de su manera de ser, de su egoísmo, de que este detrás de mi todo el tiempo, no me deja hacer nada, no puedo hablar con nadie porque ya me está reclamando cosas que no tienen nada que ver… él… no es nada mío y el no lo acepta, no le puedo decir que... lo odio...-susurro el maou "por hacer que sienta algo más por él"_

_-je… entonces… ¿lo odias?, porque eso acabas de decir…- le dijo sonriéndole y regresándole la mirada_

_-no… solo odio todo lo que te dije… yo… no se que siento por él…- le dijo desviando la mirada_

_Su amigo solo le dijo sonriéndole –me tengo que ir…- y salió para ir al templo de Shinou, dejándolo confundido, suspiro y siguió con su trabajo_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-ahora lo entiendo…-susurro molesto "Murata… tu… ¿sabías que estaba escuchando?..." suspiró –yo no te odio… en realidad… no se que siento por ti…- dijo sin pensar, el rubio se estremeció en sus brazos –Wolf?...- susurró moviéndolo un poco, el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo ya no temblaba pero, su piel estaba pálida, aun tenía la cabeza en su pecho, algo estaba mal ya que no sentía su respiración, asustado se levanto y cerro el agua, levanto al mazoku y lo envolvió en una toalla, lo recostó en la cama y le toco el rostro, al contacto el rubio se estremeció, suspiró aliviado, se alejo de la cama pues, de su ropa escurría agua, suspirando tomo otra toalla

Le seco el cabello con cuidado, toco su frente comprobando que, no estaba tan caliente "por lo menos sirvió…" lo tapo con la cobija, se dirigió al baño, quitándose la ropa recargo su frente en la pared "estoy confundido…" suspiró y se dio una ducha rápida, no quería dejar al mazoku solo, termino de ducharse y se puso una toalla en la cintura, entro a la habitación, para buscar su ropa, observo al rubio que dormía, no pudo evitar suspirar, estaba cansado "te pondrás bien…" pensó, encontrando su ropa se vistió "soy un baka… a ti ni te vestí…"

Encontrando una de sus pijamas se acerco a la cama, dejo la ropa y busco ropa interior y algunas vendas que ponerle al rubio, ya con todo listo, quito la cobija dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo del mazoku, desvió la mirada al ver como tenía el abdomen, estaba amoratado, el brazo estaba igual o peor que su abdomen, en el rostro también tenía marcas moradas, en el cuello aun se veían las marcas de sus manos, estaba observando cada golpe del cuerpo del mazoku, el rubio se estremeció y tembló ligeramente, sacudió la cabeza y agarro la ropa interior, con cuidado levanto de la cadera al rubio para poder ponérsela, al hacerlo, un gemido de dolor salió de los labios rubio, no se había dado cuenta que, las piernas del rubio estaban amoratadas al igual que su cadera

-¿te lastime?... lo siento…- dijo bajando la mirada, lo menos que quería era lastimarlo más, con la mirada recorrió el cuerpo del rubio aún desnudo "te quiero acariciar…" pensó y sacudió la cabeza fuertemente "pero… ¿qué estoy pensando?... cálmate Yuuri, es hombre al igual que tu… aunque… su piel es tan suave…" pensó, con su mano acariciaba los muslos del mazoku, abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojo totalmente "soy un baka…" le puso bien la ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con los pantalones

Con cuidado agarro el brazo lastimado haciendo que al mazoku se le escapara un gemido de dolor, con cuidado lo vendo, ya que termino hizo lo mismo con su abdomen "listo…" pensó al terminar de vendarle las heridas, le puso con cuidado la camisa del pijama y lo tapo con las cobijas, puso la mano en su frente "por lo menos logre bajarte la fiebre…", bostezando se llevo la mano a la boca "estoy cansado…" acerco una silla y la puso a un lado de la cama, se sentó en ella y recargo la cabeza en el colchón, observando al rubio, se fue quedando dormido sin darse cuenta

…

Estaba en su estudio, ya cansado suspiró "Wolfram…", aunque fuera estricto con él, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo quería, era su hermanito menor, siempre había pensado que, no tenia porque pasarle nada malo, que él siempre lo protegería pero, ahora su deber era proteger al maou, su hermano era un soldado después de todo, estaba entrenado para protegerse solo "entonces… ¿porque está herido?...", después de que Wolfram incendiara parte del castillo, se había enojado y estaba seguro que, solo lo había hecho por ser tan obstinado, todos sabían que, el mazoku odiaba a los humanos, desde que Yuuri llego, eso no había cambiado del todo, suspiro y se retiro a su habitación, quería ver a su hermano pero, no quería verlo así…

…

Abrió los ojos, le dolía el cuello "me quede dormido…" estirándose bostezó "aun no amanece…" pensó al ver que el sol aun no salía, observo al rubio que parecía dormir plácidamente "¿está más pálido que antes?..."pensó extrañado, puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio, al contacto el mazoku se estremeció y abrió un poco los labios, acaricio su mejilla delicadamente, posó la punta de sus dedos en los labios del rubio "tienes la boca seca…", estaba tan concentrado en sus labios que, sin darse cuenta, acerco sus labios a los del rubio, oía su propio corazón latir fuertemente, junto sus labios con los de él, posó su mano en la barbilla del mazoku, lo beso suavemente quedándose así por unos segundos, se separo de él, contemplándolo por unos segundos, su corazón latía rápidamente, sacudió su cabeza, se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho "te bese…", se recargo en el respaldo de la silla y puso los dedos en sus labios

-te bese…- susurró "no me desagrado besarte…", suspiró y puso las manos en sus rodillas bajando la mirada – ¿pero qué me pasa?...- "nunca me había sentido así… solo… quiero que estés bien…", levanto la mirada para ver al rubio –por lo menos sigues descansando…- dijo con una sonrisa, puso su mano en la frente del rubio comprobando que, aun estaba caliente y temblaba ligeramente, se levanto y fue por un paño húmedo para ponérselo en la frente, ya que lo puso, con cuidado se recostó a un lado del mazoku, lo rodeo con los brazos y recargo su cabeza en la del rubio acariciando su rostro, después de varios minutos en la misma posición, el cansancio lo venció, cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormido con el brazo en el pecho del mazoku

…

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, todo le daba vueltas y la luz le molestaba "¿Dónde estoy…?, sentía algo pesado en su cabeza y pecho, la cabeza aun le dolía pero, el dolor de su pecho había disminuido, levanto la mirada y abrió los ojos en sorpresa "¿Yuuri?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?..." estaba confundido "¿porque estoy en la habitación de Yuuri?... lo último que recuerdo… es que… queme mi habitación… je… supongo que por eso estoy aquí…", intento levantar su brazo derecho pero al hacerlo una punzada de dolor le atravesó por completo haciéndolo jadear del dolor

-mmm ¿qué hora es…?- dijo el pelinegro tallándose los ojos, aun estaba somnoliento, al escuchar al rubio recordó todo y lo somnoliento se le quito de inmediato – ¡Wolfram!- dijo y se sentó rápidamente, observo al rubio que, si su vista no fallaba, tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro pero, a los segundos lo miraba enojado "¿eh?"

-…- miraba al pelinegro enojado, odiaba que le tuvieran lastima, su orgullo estaba por los suelos pero, no dejaría que estuvieran con el por lastima

-¿Cómo estás?...-le pregunto lo más natural que pudo, el rubio lo veía con el ceño fruncido, vio como con el brazo izquierdo se tomaba el hombro derecho -¿te duele mucho?...-no pudo evitar preguntarle, al hacerlo el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, vio como molesto se soltó el hombro y le volteo la cara "¡eso es lo que odio de ti!..." pensó, suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse

-…- viendo en dirección contraria al pelinegro, cerró los ojos fuertemente, le dolía mucho la cabeza y el brazo había empezado a punzarle, el vértigo había regresado más fuerte que antes y las nauseas aun estaban presentes "maldición..."

-¿ahora me ignoraras?...- le dijo, se sentó en la cama acercándose al mazoku, frunció el ceño cuando vio como el rubio se tenso notablemente

-vete…-le susurro con la voz rasposa, aun se sentía mal, intentaba mover las piernas pero no le respondían, frunció el ceño, intentaba moverse pero, lo único que podía mover era su brazo y su cabeza "es una broma ¿verdad?..."

-es mi habitación… no tengo porque irme…- le contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo –tampoco te irás tú…- continuo al suponer que le contestaría que entonces se iría él –por si no recuerdas… dije que te quedarías encerrado en tu habitación pero, si hacías algo irías al calabozo, ahora cambie de decisión- dijo llamando la atención del rubio que lo miraba con sorpresa –por hacer lo que hiciste… te quedaras en mi habitación, yo me quedare a tu lado para vigilarte, si no puedo estar aquí, pondré a dos guardias dentro de la habitación y dos por fuera, no estarás solo ni para ir al baño…-su enojo hablaba por él, aunque en realidad, lo único que quería era cuidarlo, el rubio sin decir nada desvió la mirada -¿quedo claro?...- le dijo con un poco de miedo a su reacción

-…aunque me mantengas aquí… no volveré a hablar contigo de ese tema…- le dijo al moreno, se sentía débil, tenía mucha sed, quería levantarse e irse de ahí pero, su cuerpo no le obedecía

-tarde o temprano lo harás, te traeré desayuno, también traeré para mí, no he comido desde ayer y ya tengo hambre…- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas con el rubio pero, no habían discutido "eso es bueno… ¿no?"

Se levanto de la cama y se cambio, salió de la habitación, ya fuera de esta se recargo en la puerta y suspiro pesadamente "tengo que controlarme, no puedo estar enojándome así contigo… no quiero lastimarte…" pensó y llamo a dos guardias que pasaban por ahí

-¿si Heika?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-mmm… como lo digo… necesito que estén dentro de la habitación y vigilen a Wolfram- les dijo, estos se miraron extrañados y asintieron

-¿vigilarlo?- dijo uno de ellos extrañado

-¡es una orden!, cualquier cosa que pase con él, se me tiene que informar, ¿entendieron?- les dijo secamente, sabía que era ridículo mantener al rubio así pero, no quería que pasara lo que paso cuando lo dejo solo en su habitación, de solo recordarlo su cuerpo temblaba

-si, Heika- dijeron y abriendo la puerta entraron, suspirando se encamino a buscar comida, tenía la vista en el piso cuando choco con alguien

-Gwendal…- murmuro cuando levanto la vista, el peligris estaba con el ceño fruncido, se levanto rápidamente

-él… ¿cómo se encuentra?...- pregunto Gwendal cambiando su expresión a una de completa preocupación, el pelinegro sabiendo que se refería a su prometido suspiro

-… estuvo con fiebre pero, logre que le bajara, no sé si amaneció con fiebre…-susurro haciendo que Gwendal frunciera el ceño – me quede dormido, cuando desperté el estaba despierto, no dejo que me acercara a él, pero… por lo menos estaba despierto y con el ceño fruncido, así que… creo que esta mejor…- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-me alegra…- dijo Gwendal suspirando aliviado

-me dijo que me fuera pero, cuando le dije que… no saldría de la habitación, que se quedaría ahí, que yo me quedaría con él, no discutió conmigo, supongo que… no quiere la lastima de nadie…- susurro el pelinegro, necesitaba hablar con alguien y le alegraba que Gwendal se quedara para escucharlo

El mayor suspiró y se recargo en la pared – ¿lastima?... ¿acaso cree que él ya no nos importa?- susurro en voz alta sin darse cuenta

-supongo… todos lo hemos ignorado desde que paso aquello… supongo que es normal que piense que es lastima…- dijo, suspirando siguió hablando –le dije que lo mantendría vigilado… que… cuando yo no estuviera, tendría a dos guardias dentro y dos fuera de la habitación, que no lo dejaría solo ni un minuto… yo… no quiero que le pase algo de nuevo…- le dijo, Gwendal asintió con la cabeza, aprobando su decisión, entonces el pelinegro siguió hablando -le llevare algo de desayunar… comeré con él en la habitación- le dedico una sonrisa y camino a la cocina

…

Cuando Yuuri salió intento levantarse pero, por más que lo intentaba, su cuerpo no le respondía "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?...", el vértigo lo estaba aturdiendo, escucho como entraba alguien a la habitación, cerró los ojos cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza, jadeo cansado, sentía el cuerpo pesado, sin darse cuenta fue perdiendo la consciencia

…

Ya dentro de la habitación, se acerco a la cama, el rubio estaba tapado hasta el cuello, estaba dormido, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-vaya… justo a nosotros nos pide que lo vigilemos…- dijo, había una sonrisa perversa en sus labios

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Sin reviews no se si valga la pena seguir publicando, me gusta saber que piensan así que... dejen reviews :)


	11. Capitulo 10

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

No tengo perdon por todo lo que me tarde en actualizar, por lo menos dare una pequeña explicacion de mi tardanza, la lap que tenia se murio y ya no quiso prender por lo tanto perdi todas mis cosas, incluyendo el capitulo nuevo que aun no terminaba (ahora lo guardo en una memoria usb para que no me vuelva a pasar eso ¬¬) eso me paso en Diciembre... con mi trabajo junte y me compre una nueva lap hace apenas unas semanas asi que por problemas con la lap ya no me tardare xD, lo otro era que con todo mi trabajo y la escuela apenas y tenia tiempo de escribir, lo siento en verdad por la tardanza...

Mil gracias por sus reviews, por obvias razones no pude contestarlos pero prometo contestar los nuevos asi sean amenazas de muerte :)

Al fic... (¿mas drama? xD)

"" pensamientos

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

-vaya… justo a nosotros nos pide que lo vigilemos…- dijo, había una sonrisa perversa en sus labios

-¿Que es lo que piensas hacer?... en cualquier momento vendrá alguien…-le dijo a su compañero el cual era alto, un poco robusto ojos y cabello marrón, su vista la dirigió a la cama donde el rubio respiraba con dificultad

-no me importa…- le dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado del rubio

-no podemos echar a perder el plan del jefe… Ryou solo hagamos lo que nos dijeron…- le dijo, se llevo una mano a su cabello negro y cerró los ojos los cuales eran color miel, estaba molesto ya que el otro no le hacía caso

-el jefe y Satsuki no se encuentran aquí…- le dijo maliciosamente –además… dime Akira, no crees que es hora de divertirse con este mazoku…- le dijo mientras el otro que tenía alrededor de 16 años lo miraba con sorpresa –la última vez… este monstruo me golpeo tan fuerte en la rodilla que aun me duele…- le dijo mientras recordaba como el rubio intento defenderse

-…- "pero en qué rayos estas pensando…" pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-además… que no se te olvide que estabas de acuerdo con el plan…- le dijo el mayor bufando molesto, regreso su vista al rubio, sin cuidado le quito la cobija y sonrió al ver como temblaba ligeramente –parece que el veneno que le di está actuando más rápido de lo que pensamos…- susurro sonriendo al ver al mazoku en tan mal estado, se veía muy delgado, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la boca la tenia entreabierta y respiraba irregularmente

-…-sin decir nada y suspirando se recargo en la puerta observando como el mayor analizaba al mazoku por completo

-ver a alguien tan indefenso me hace querer darle una lección…- susurro mientras que ponía su mano en el pecho del mazoku, subiendo la mano fue desabotonándole la camisa del pijama, la abrió lentamente observando como el rubio temblaba y se estremecía, sonrío maliciosamente cuando por fin termino de abrir la camisa del pijama, bajo la mirada observando el pantalón y sin decir nada se levanto de la cama

-¿qué piensas hacer?... dijo el jefe que nos mantengamos al margen y que no hagamos nada ¿recuerdas?...- le dijo al ver cada movimiento que hacia su compañero "nada de esto está en el plan…", observo el cuerpo vendado del mazoku que se estremecía levemente

-odio a los mazokus, son unos monstruos que merecen lo peor, ninguno debe de existir…- le dijo viendo al menor directamente a los ojos –le hare lo que esos malditos mazokus le hicieron a mi niño…- susurro con ira y apretando los puños, regreso la mirada al rubio que seguía inconsciente

-si lo haces serás como ellos…- le dijo viendo como el mayor sonreía irónicamente, bajo la mirada y suspiro –harás que nos descubran…- le dijo tratando de que su compañero entrara en razón

-pon el seguro a la puerta…- le dijo mientras sonreía y se acercaba al mazoku –esto servirá…- susurro quitándose el cinturón y tomando unas vendas que había en la mesita de noche –ayúdame…- le dijo mientras el otro solo asentía y se acercaba –levántale la cabeza para taparle los ojos- suspirando se acerco e hizo lo que su compañero le dijo mientras este le vendaba los ojos con las vendas –ahora, sostenle los brazos arriba de la cabeza para amarrarlo…- abrió los ojos sorprendido pero obedeció, agarro de los brazos al mazoku y cuando se los levanto un quejido de dolor salió de la boca del rubio, su compañero le amarro fuertemente las manos con el cinturón

El dolor de su brazo hizo que regresara a la realidad, intento abrir los ojos pero algo le impedía ver, todo le daba vueltas, escuchaba voces, no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo "me taparon los ojos…" intento moverse pero el brazo le dolía demasiado, se sobresalto al sentir sus manos atadas "esto está mal…", intento soltarse pero era imposible, le apretaba tanto el amarre que le dolía, una punzada en el pecho mas el dolor en sus costados hizo que un quejido de dolor saliera de su boca alertando a los otros "maldición…"

...

Mientras tanto el pelinegro seguía su camino hacia la cocina, busco con la mirada sin encontrar a ninguna de las sirvientas, suspiro y puso su mano en la cabeza "Hm ¿y ahora?...", iba a salir de la cocina cuando tropezó con una de ellas

-Heika!..- grito sobresaltada, del golpe el pelinegro había dado a parar al piso

-… eso dolió…-susurro mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba donde se golpeo

-lo siento… no lo vi…-susurro apenada y bajando la mirada

-no pasa nada, no te preocupes- le dijo mientras le sonreía como siempre hacia

-gracias…- dijo sonriéndole de vuelta y haciendo una reverencia

-bueno… yo venía a pedirte que prepararas algo de comida para Wolfram y para mi…-le dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza mientras le sonreía

-¿para su excelencia y usted?... ¿no desayunaran con los demás?- repitió como no entendiendo, en realidad estaba desconcertada, aun era temprano como para desayunar

-si… comeré con Wolfram…- susurro avergonzado

-claro Heika… en un momento lo hago…-le dijo y se apresuro a sacar las cosas para preparar lo que le dijeron

-gracias- dijo sonriéndole nuevamente –cuando tengas listo el desayuno lo llevas a mi habitación- le dijo y salió de ahí

...

En la habitación el rubio seguía intentando moverse pero le dolía horriblemente la espalda y todo el cuerpo, trato de soltar sus manos pero no se aflojaba para nada el amarre

-se despertó…- susurro el ojimiel al darse cuenta que el rubio intentaba moverse pero no lográndolo

-esto se pone mejor…- dijo su compañero mientras sonreía maliciosamente, se acerco a la cama tomando al mazoku de la cintura para levantarlo haciendo que este se estremeciera e intentara alejarse, sonrió y con la mano libre le bajo los pantalones y se los quito logrando que el rubio se estremeciera y subiera un poco las piernas intentando cubrirse

Se sentía realmente mal, tenia frio, le habían quitado parte de la ropa y sentía el aire correr entre sus piernas "ya siento mis piernas…" intento levantarse pero le dolía cada movimiento que hacia

-no…- susurro exaltado al sentir como una mano grande y fría tomaba su miembro apretándolo fuertemente "no quiero que me toque… por favor no…" Pensó al darse cuenta de lo que le podía hacer, se removió intentando alejarlo pero no lográndolo "porque me hace esto… ¿Quién es?... "

-…- sonrió al ver como el mazoku se movía intentando que lo soltara, masajeo fuertemente de arriba abajo su miembro logrando que el mazoku temblara y gimiera del dolor, con uno de sus dedos le toco la punta haciendo que el mazoku se estremeciera, sonrió y hundió uno de sus dedos en la punta de su miembro, un gemido de dolor salió de los labios del rubio

-basta…-susurro "maldición… si tan solo…" un escalofrío hizo que se estremeciera cuando sintió como unos dedos grandes rozaban su entrada "Por favor no…", sin importarle el dolor desgarrador que sintió en su brazo bajo las manos aun atadas y lo golpeo en la cara para intentar alejarlo logrando que se detuviera por unos segundos, subió las manos para intentar quitarse la venda de los ojos cuando el intruso lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago haciendo que el dolor que ya tenía creciera

-ow…- su respiración se volvió irregular, le costaba respirar después del golpe del tipo, se sobresalto al sentir como lo lamian en el cuello y un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo

-…- la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió al ver como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del mazoku, apretó mas su miembro haciendo que el mazoku gimiera nuevamente de dolor, sonrió y lo volteo bruscamente dejando al rubio boca abajo, sonrío al ver como el rubio intentaba voltearse, con la mirada busco algo que le pudiera servir, sonrió al ver su propia espada "te daré una lección…" pensó sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, el mazoku intentaba soltar sus manos, el brazo le dolía con cada movimiento y por más que intentaba no lograba soltarse

Se sentía mal, aun no sentía del todo su cuerpo, las piernas las sentía pesadas, se sentía realmente débil y su cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente, el dolor en su abdomen se había intensificado por el golpe que le dieron, intentaba liberar sus manos pero cada movimiento que hacía solo lo lastimaba mas, el pánico se estaba apoderando de él, sintió cuando le tocaron la espalda haciéndolo estremecer, cerro fuertemente los ojos "necesito calmarme… maldición…piensa… debo hacer algo…"

-te deje destapada la boca princesita…- le dijo mientras sacaba su espada haciendo que el rubio detuviera cualquier movimiento y se tensara completamente, sonrió y levanto la espada

-…- "¿princesita?... ¿alguien me llamo así antes…?"

–pide ayuda a tu rey…- dijo y sonrió al ver como el mazoku apretaba fuertemente las manos y cerraba la boca –no dejes que nadie me interrumpa- le ordeno al menor haciendo que este solo frunciera el ceño

-¿no crees que ya fue suficiente?- le dijo mientras veía como el rubio temblaba

-¡cállate! Si no quieres ver lo que sigue solo vete…- le dijo mientras seguía con lo que estaba

Le recorrió la espalda con la espada lentamente haciendo que el temblor del rubio aumentara, sonrió al llegar al final de su espalda, agarro la espada de manera que quedo el mango libre, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, se acerco a la cama y posicionándose encima de él le abrió las piernas para hincarse en medio de estas, impidiéndole así que las pudiera cerrar o mover

Apretó los puños molesto porque su compañero hacia lo que le venía en gana, bufo molesto y salió de ahí cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se recargo en la puerta y suspiro pesadamente, tenía que hacer algo, camino por los pasillos del castillo cuando vio al pelinegro

...

Se iba a dirigir a su habitación cuando uno de los guardias lo tomo del hombro, iba a replicar cuando este comenzó a hablar

-Heika… lo siento por molestarlo, tengo algo importante que decirle…- dijo bajando la mirada

-¿no te deje dentro de la habitación?- le dijo al reconocerlo como uno de los guardias a los que les ordeno vigilar a Wolfram

-mi compañero se quedo ahí… no tiene que preocuparse por eso…- le dijo, el pelinegro suspiro

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-aquí no…- susurro haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirara extrañado

-vamos…-le dijo mientras caminaban fuera del castillo a los establos, el guardia lo seguía

...

Ahora si estaba realmente asustado, se sentía peor que antes, estar boca abajo estaba haciendo que le doliera mucho el pecho, intentaba soltarse pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba, sentía como el amarre de sus manos le rasgaba la piel, sintió las manos del hombre en sus muslos recorriéndolos, las nauseas volvieron fuertemente a él cuando sintió los dedos del tipo cerca de su entrada "que no lo haga… por favor…", se sobresalto al sentir como le abrían mas las piernas "no… por favor no…", sintió las manos del hombre en sus nalgas abriéndoselas "no…" pensó y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al sentir algo duro en su entrada "por favor… no…", intento voltearse pero no podía, tenia al tipo en medio de sus piernas, por más que se retorcía y movía no podía hacer nada, el vértigo mas las nauseas lo tenían aturdido, sintió como presionaban aquel objeto en su entrada

-no…-susurro débilmente mientras seguía moviéndose intentando alejarse, el dolor de cabeza se intensifico y el vértigo lo tenía realmente mal "me siento mal…"

Sonrió ampliamente y de un movimiento brusco empujo fuertemente el mango hasta que quedo completamente dentro del rubio, un grito ahogado se le escapo al mazoku y una carcajada salió de su boca al ver como el rubio se retorcía bajo el, sonrió y sin contemplaciones empezó a sacarlo para después volver a meterlo fuertemente para ocasionarle el mayor daño posible al mazoku

-aaaah…- no pudo evitar gritar nuevamente al sentir como se desgarraba por dentro, las lagrimas salían inconscientemente de sus ojos, intentaba no gritar pero le estaba resultando realmente imposible "duele…" –aww…- si seguía gritando… "no…" pensó al saber que alguien podría escucharlo

-así…-susurro al ver al rubio morderse el brazo fuertemente para callar sus gritos, su sonrisa se amplió al ver la sangre que emanaba de la entrada del mazoku

-mmghm…-sentía la venda de los ojos húmeda por sus lagrimas "esto es humillante…", apretaba las manos fuertemente mientras el tipo seguía embistiéndolo con eso, sintió como era levantado de la cadera, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía realmente frustrado por no poder hacer nada

-vamos… grita por ayuda…-le dijo mientras con la mano libre busco el miembro del mazoku para apretarlo fuertemente –hazlo…- le dijo mientras sonreía "sé que no lo harás… sabemos todo de ti…" pensó triunfante, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que el rubio era demasiado orgulloso para que lo vieran de esa forma

-…-cerró los ojos con fuerza, solo deseaba que ya terminara para que lo dejara en paz "no quiero que nadie me vea así…" pensó mientras el dolor se hacía más profundo y fuerte, el hombre seguía metiendo y sacando eso haciéndolo cada vez más rápido, con la otra mano apretaba fuertemente su miembro y después sus testículos para volver a su miembro, oculto su cabeza en la almohada mientras la mordía, sentía su sangre correr por sus piernas, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, el tipo le daba vueltas a eso dentro de él haciendo que doliera mas, un sollozo salió de sus labios, seguido de otro hasta que no pudo evitar sollozar y gemir de dolor con cada movimiento, el dolor aumentaba al mismo tiempo que el tipo golpeaba con fuerza el mango en su interior y le daba vueltas mientras le retorcía su miembro "Yuuri…"

-¿Que pasa princesita?... ¿te duele?...- pregunto irónicamente, la sangre del mazoku manchaba las sabanas mientras este ya no gritaba ni trataba de soltarse solo sollozaba débilmente

Sonrió triunfante mientras que de un solo movimiento saco el mango del interior del mazoku

-mmmnng…-ahogo el grito en la almohada y cerró los ojos "maldito…"

...

Caminaron hasta llegar fuera del castillo a los establos, un lugar donde pudieran estar solos, haciendo una señal de la que no se percato el moreno detuvo sus pasos

-¿Que es lo que tienes que hablar conmigo?- le dijo al guardia "yo solo quiero llevarle comida a Wolf y comer con el…" pensó mientras suspiraba

-vera…-empezó a decir "no sé que inventar… maldito Ryou…"

-huele extraño…-lo interrumpió el pelinegro mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando de donde provenía ese olor –huele algo muy dulce…- dijo mientras se empezaba a sentir mareado "que… pasa…" pensó el pelinegro antes de perder la consciencia y caer al piso

-Satsuki…-susurro al percibir el olor dulce del que hablaba el pelinegro y ver como este se desmayaba frente a él "bien…"

-…Akira… ¿se puede saber para que me llamaste?- le dijo el otro mientras se acercaba a ver si el pelinegro estaba totalmente inconsciente –sabes que no podemos hacer nada hasta nuevas órdenes…- le dijo al comprobar que el moreno respiraba normalmente y que dormía profundamente –eso lo mantendrá dormido por un rato… habla…-le dijo mientras veía como el otro se tomaba las manos nervioso

-es que… - suspiro y tomando aire hablo –el maou nos pidió que lo vigiláramos… al parecer el mazoku incendio su habitación después de que ustedes salieron, por lo visto lo mantendrá encerrado en su habitación y bajo vigilancia…- conto rápidamente mientras el otro lo miraba sin decir nada

-¿y?... ¿Cual es el problema?... ya saben que nadie hará nada hasta la próxima celebración que será dentro de dos semanas- le dijo al ver que el otro dudaba de seguir hablando

-lo sé… pero…-dijo bajando la mirada y callando por unos segundos

-¿pero?- repitió molesto, era peligroso que siguiera ahí

-Ryou… se quedo con el… en la habitación… me pidió que le ayudara a… amarrarlo, le vendo los ojos…- no sabía si continuar cuando su compañero exploto enojado

-¡se les dijo claramente que no hicieran nada! ¡Y menos algo así!- le grito mientras lo tomaba por los hombros

-lo sé… pero él no quiso escucharme… él lo empezó a… tocar… creo… creo que estaba por…vio…lar…lo…- termino de hablar mientras miraba a los ojos al otro, este lo miraba entre enojado y preocupado, soltándolo apretó los puños

-tengo que detenerle…-dijo mientras se disponía a irse para adentrarse al castillo

-te ayudare…-le dijo mientras iba tras el

-¡no! Tu quédate aquí, cuando despierte dile que de pronto se desvaneció… dormiré a todos los del castillo, no salgas…-le dijo mientras se adentraba al castillo

...

Con una sonrisa limpio el mango de su espada que goteaba sangre, ya limpia la guardo en su vaina, se acerco a la cama nuevamente y sonrió al ver al rubio estremecerse cuando lo sintió, sonrió y se quito los pantalones, volteo al rubio de un solo movimiento haciendo que el mazoku se tensara completamente y su temblor aumentara

-aun no termino contigo- le dijo en el oído haciendo que el mazoku empezara a moverse para intentar quitarse, con la lengua recorrió su cuello haciendo estremecer al rubio, sonrió al ver como bajaba los brazos para intentar alejarlo, con una mano lo tomo de las manos y se las puso nuevamente sobre su cabeza, siguió lamiendo su cuello mientras bajaba hacia su pecho, lamio y mordió todo a su alcance, el rubio se retorcía intentando quitárselo de encima, se posiciono entre sus piernas

-no…-le dijo, tenía muchas nauseas y asco "que no lo haga… por favor…"

Sonrió al sentir el temor del rubio y de una sola embestida quedó completamente dentro del mazoku

-aaaahh-grito al sentir al tipo dentro de él, dolía más que antes "due…le… duele… ya no… due…le…" pensó al sentir al tipo sacando su miembro para después meterlo fuertemente

Sonrió al ver como el rubio movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para después esconderla en uno de sus brazos, los brazos sobre su cabeza, el pecho subiendo y bajando mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, su boca abriéndose y gimiendo de dolor cada que embestía dentro de el

-aaaah…mmng…- ahogo los gritos en su brazo, el dolor aumentaba con cada movimiento, sentía el aliento del tipo sobre él, las ganas de vomitar se intensificaron al oírlo gemir mientras lo embestía fuertemente, sentía el miembro caliente moviéndose fuertemente en su interior "no mas…", el dolor era más fuerte que antes, un gemido ahogado escapo de sus labios mientras el hombre seguía moviéndose violentamente, sentía las manos del tipo sostenerle las piernas, su aliento en su cuello –de…ten…te…- susurro débilmente mientras el otro seguía embistiéndolo –pa…ra…- volvió a decir entrecortadamente, sentía que le faltaba el aire

-vamos… pide ayuda…- le dijo mientras lo embestía mas fuerte

-…- "duele… duele mucho…" –Yuuri…-susurro en voz alta sin pensar mientras su cuerpo temblaba y pegaba mas su cabeza a su brazo

-jajaja…-se rio mientras el rubio se estremecía con cada movimiento, aumento la fuerza de sus embestidas y sonrió al ver como el mazoku mordió su brazo para no gritar –llámalo… llama a tu rey…-

-mmmng…-gimió de dolor, sentía su cuerpo arder por dentro, un sollozo escapo de sus labios al sentir como el tipo lo embestía más fuerte, cada embestida la hacía con más fuerza haciendo que más sangre saliera de su entrada, otro sollozo se le escapo cuando sintió la lengua del tipo recorrer y morder su cuello, las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad y se volvieron más violentas

-de…ten…te…- le dijo mientras el tipo seguía moviéndose dentro de él "al…guien… ayu…de…me…", su orgullo podía irse completamente al diablo –por… fa…vor… due…le…- intentaba suplicar pero solo logro que el tipo aumentara los movimientos y la fuerza de ellos –pa…ra…- repitió en un susurro –no mas…- solo quería que parara, cerro las manos fuertemente –por…fa…vor… no… mas…-gimió de dolor al sentir como el tipo lo embestía mas fuerte

-así… suplícame-le dijo mientras seguía embistiéndolo, golpeo mas fuerte dentro de él haciendo que el rubio gritara de dolor

-aaah…- "ya no mas… por favor… Yuuri… me… me sien…to muy mal…" el dolor lo estaba dejando inconsciente –te… lo… su…pli…co…- susurro mientras se sentía desvanecer

Sonrió y siguió embistiendo "no pienso parar…"pensó al sentir como faltaba poco para poder terminar

-mmngg…-gimió de dolor, su cuerpo temblaba y sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir, sintió como aumento la velocidad de las embestidas y como lo tomaba fuertemente de las piernas, lo embestía violentamente mientras gemía de placer "no… por favor no…" –por… fa…vor… bas…ta…- suplico en un susurro con la respiración entrecortada

Sin oír al rubio siguió moviéndose violentamente en su interior hasta que se corrió dentro del rubio, siguió moviéndose hasta que termino completamente

–n...no…-susurro al sentir como el tipo terminaba en su interior, el tipo lentamente dejo de moverse dentro de el y de un movimiento brusco salió de su interior, gimió de dolor ya que no tenía fuerzas de gritar, se estremeció al ser volteado bruscamente dejándolo boca abajo

-así… que se quede en tu interior…-le dijo al odio mientras veía como por la entrada del mazoku escurría su semen junto con la sangre del rubio

Oculto su rostro en la almohada y tembló al sentir como de su entrada escurría el semen del tipo que lo violo "el… el me… vi…o…lo…"

Sonrío por lo que hizo "tu tienes la culpa por calentarme…" pensó mientras se vestía, se acerco a la cama haciendo al rubio temblar fuertemente, sonrió y le quito bruscamente el cinturón con el que lo tenía amarrado de las manos, poniéndoselo salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y bufo molesto al percatarse de quien estaba ahí

-Satsuki…- susurro al ver al mejor amigo de su jefe, iba llegando a la habitación y respiraba agitado –llegas tarde…- le dijo sonriendo mientras pasaba a un lado de él

-eres un idiota…- le dijo, lo tomo por el brazo haciéndolo voltear a verlo –lo que hiciste te hace peor que ellos…- le dijo mientras lo soltaba, se dio la vuelta e iba a seguir su camino cuando lo empujaron fuertemente contra la pared y lo tomaron del cuello –Ryou…- dijo mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima

-¿Que insinúas?- le dijo mientras le apretaba el cuello y se pegaba mas a él empujándolo más contra la pared

-¡suéltame!- intento golpearlo sin lograrlo, el mayor era más fuerte cuando estaba enojado

-¿le iras a llorar al jefe?- le dijo soltándolo y haciendo que el otro volteara y le diera un golpe en la cara

-…- respiraba agitadamente viéndolo con furia, se dio la vuelta y tomo el pomo de la puerta –cuando termine y salgamos de aquí, el jefe querrá hablar contigo…- le dijo antes de entrar a la habitación

...

Escucho cuando se fue y cerró la puerta, tomo aire y dejo escapar los sollozos que tenia ahogados en la garganta, le dolía todo el cuerpo, temblaba y su cuerpo se estremecía, escucho como alguien abría la puerta y se tenso completamente, aun estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, semen y sangre aun salían de su entrada "por favor no…", escucho pasos acercarse a él y sin poder evitarlo el temblor de su cuerpo aumento "no mas…", bajo los brazos para intentar cubrirse cuando sintió como le tocaban las muñecas, "no…" sintió como le quitaban la venda de los ojos, no tenía fuerzas para moverse, se sentía desvanecer, entreabrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y todo se volvió negro para el

...

Molesto y sorprendido vio como dejo el otro al mazoku, apretó los dientes al ver como temblaba cuando se acerco a él, al ver que el rubio entreabría los ojos y perdía el conocimiento apretó los puños "ese maldito…", sacudió la cabeza y busco con que limpiar al rubio, tenía que darse prisa, con una toalla limpio la sangre y el semen que aun escurrían de la entrada del mazoku, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y tembló de rabia "se ve mal…", con cuidado volteo al rubio " ¿se supone que esto está bien?..."

Escucho la puerta abrirse y desenvaino su espada rápidamente

-Kyou…-susurro al ver a su hermano pequeño entrar, bajo la espada y regreso su vista al mazoku

-aun no despiertan… ¿Por qué no solo lo dejamos así?-le dijo a su hermano mayor, volteo a ver al rubio y se estremeció al verlo, tenía las piernas manchadas de sangre al igual que el pecho, desvió la mirada

-no… si alguien ve lo que paso aquí… entonces… no habrá servido de nada todo lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora…- susurro mientras cubría el cuerpo del rubio con la sabana

-por culpa de él casi morimos… mis amigos murieron ese día… casi muero ese día…- le recordó a su hermano –además… gracias a los efectos del veneno que hay en el agua y al odio que ya sentían hacia él, nadie le creerá… solo dejémoslo así… esto no estaba dentro del plan…- le dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras su hermano solo suspiraba

-que casi nos matara fue por nuestra culpa… nadie sabía que su maryoku lo iba a hacer perder el control de sus poderes tan fácilmente… sobre el plan… no, no lo estaba pero, no lo puedo dejar así- le dijo mientras guardaba su espada en la vaina "no lo quiero dejar así…" -el plan es muy simple, todos lo culparan a él de lo que sucedió y de lo que suceda pero, si alguien ve que algo le paso entonces sospecharan, el día de la ceremonia de Ryou con esa peliverde, nuestro jefe se encargara de darle la ultima dosis… para que pierda totalmente el control de su maryoku y queme todo a su paso… si algo sale mal… el único culpable será él, sin maou… los mazokus no son nada y serán fáciles de manejar… para que no pierda el control total de su maryoku se le dio a beber ese veneno…- le explico mientras se sentaba en la cama ", suspirando regreso su vista al rubio que respiraba entrecortadamente mientras se quejaba débilmente

-parece que ya no estás de acuerdo con eso Satsuki…- le dijo para que su hermano volteara a verlo sorprendido –solo recuerda que… todos los mazokus son unos demonios, no les importa aplastarnos como si fuéramos insectos para obtener lo que quieren… tal como hicieron con nuestros padres…- le dijo mientras el otro solo bajaba la mirada

-si…- susurro "lo sé…" levanto con cuidado al rubio, tenía que limpiarle las heridas

-ve… yo me encargo de la habitación…- le dijo al ver que su hermano no dejaría las cosas así

-si… gracias…- le dijo sonriéndole melancólicamente, dándose prisa lo llevo al baño para limpiarlo, quito la sabana con la que lo cubrió para quitarle la camisa, lo metió en la bañera y con cuidado le quito las vendas del cuerpo, abrió el agua que se volvía rojiza al tocar el cuerpo del rubio, lo limpio con cuidado para no herirlo más, ya que termino lo levanto y lo seco, entro a la habitación nuevamente encontrándola completamente ordenada y limpia

-encontré ropa como la que llevaba…- le dijo apuntándole la cama para que viera que ahí la puso mientras agarraba la ropa manchada de sangre y las sabanas sucias de la cama

-solo… lo curare para que deje de sangrar…- susurro viendo a su hermanito que solo asintió, antes de acostarlo puso la camisa que antes llevaba el rubio en la cama para que no manchara nuevamente la cama

Recostó al rubio boca abajo en la cama y suspirando le abrió las piernas, apretó los puños nuevamente y tomo el frasco que le daba su hermano "no merecía esto…" metió dos de sus dedos en el frasco, se aseguro de que quedaran completamente mojados por la medicina cicatrizante, suspiro y con cuidado puso un poco sobre la entrada rojiza del mazoku haciendo que se estremeciera, abrió un poco mas sus piernas intentando no lastimarlo mucho, empujo sus dedos haciéndolos entrar lentamente por su entrada, el rubio comenzó a temblar y gemir de dolor débilmente mientras se estremecía "por dios… está destrozado por dentro…", con cuidado comenzó a mover los dedos en su interior para que cerraran las heridas que no paraban de sangrar, con cuidado y lentamente para no herirlo más, saco sus dedos que salieron manchados de sangre y limpiándose volvió a ponerse de la medicina en ambos dedos y repitió la acción, así hasta que de la entrada del rubio no salía nada de sangre

-solo hay que vestirlo y taparlo como estaba…- le dijo a su hermano que no dejaba de observar el rostro del mazoku

-¿realmente son tan malos...? ¿Como para hacerle esto… o matarlos a todos?- susurró mientras veía como el rubio temblaba y lagrimas salían de sus ojos a pesar de estar inconsciente –está llorando…-

-…-no supo que responder ya que tenia las mismas dudas, suspirando hablo –anda ayúdame a vendarlo y dejarlo como estaba…-le dijo, lo vendaron y con cuidado lo vistieron, quito la camisa de la cama y lo tapo, observo como el rubio temblaba y gemía débilmente, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas "de seguro tiene fiebre" pensó mientras veía como lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras se estremecía "ahora si tienes un motivo para odiarnos…" desvió la mirada -… vámonos hermanito…- le dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos

-no hagas eso…-le dijo mientras le quitaba la mano, alguien llamo a la puerta y se estremeció, su hermano se puso delante de él con la espada en la mano –Satsuki…-

-están despertando… es hora de que se vayan…- les dijo mientras entraba a la habitación

-…-guardo su espada y viendo molesto a Ryou tomo a su hermano de la mano sacándolo de ahí

-vaya que fueron rápidos para dejarlo todo como si nada hubiera pasado…- murmuro irónicamente haciendo que se detuvieran

-…-soltó la mano de Kyou y volteo a verlo, el mayor estaba observando al rubio mientras sonreía

-Satsuki…- llamo a su hermano, tenían que irse antes de que los descubrieran –vámonos… Satsuki…- le dijo jalándolo del brazo, el ojiazul no dejaba de mirar al otro

-si…- susurro mientras le dedico una última mirada al rubio y salían de ahí

...

-¿Que me paso?...- pregunto al guardia, se encontraba recostado y tenía un paño húmedo en la frente

-se desvaneció de repente…- le dijo mientras el pelinegro se sentaba y se quitaba el paño que le puso en la frente "espero ya hayan salido…"

-Hm… supongo que porque no he comido nada…- susurro en voz alta mientras se levantaba "Wolfram tampoco…", un mareo lo hizo casi caer pero el guardia lo sostuvo antes de tocar el piso

-Heika… ¿está bien?- le dijo el guardia mientras lo ayudaba a enderezarse

-si… solo me duele un poco la cabeza- le dijo sonriendo –gracias- olvidando el motivo por el cual salió con el guardia se despidió y entro al castillo para dirigirse a la cocina nuevamente

Entro a la cocina encontrando todo como cuando salió de ahí, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua, se lo tomo rápidamente "la cabeza aun me duele", se sentó un momento para que se le calmara el dolor de cabeza, la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Gwendal y Conrad

-¿paso algo?- les pregunto extrañado

-Heika…, solo vengo por un vaso de agua, al parecer me quede dormido y me duele la cabeza…-dijo Conrad mientras se servía agua y le entregaba un vaso a Gwendal

-Yuuri… es Yuuri…- le dijo mientras veía como se tomaba un vaso con agua el peligris -¿también tu Gwendal?- le pregunto

-…- solo lo miro molesto mientras suspiraba –si…- le dijo mientras dejaba el vaso y se dirigía a su estudio –Yozak llegara en un rato mas con información sobre el asunto de Wolfram…- les dijo antes de salir

-por eso esta estresado… además de que no durmió en toda la noche- le dijo Conrad mientras se sentaba delante del moreno

-¿Yozak descubrió algo?- le pregunto mientras Conrad asentía con la cabeza

-si… aun no sabes mucho pero al parecer encontró información…- le dijo mientras le sonreía, no quería pensar que lo que encontró podría perjudicar al rubio -¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto al moreno que solo suspiro

-estará en mi habitación bajo vigilancia, intentare estar con él para que no haga nada tonto, no quiero que le pase nada así de nuevo… al parecer está mejor, por lo menos despertó y me quiso correr de la habitación…- le dijo mientras le sonreía –vine por desayuno para los dos…-

-bien… te encargo a Wolfram…Yuuri- susurro sonriéndole mientras se levantaba –terminare de entrenar a sus soldados y los míos- le dijo mientras salía de la cocina y se iba a los jardines "aun no puedo decirle que encontré sangre en la pared de la habitación de Wolfram…"

Suspiro e iba a salir de la cocina cuando entro la sirvienta a la que le pidió los desayunos

-Heika, lamento haberlo hecho esperar- le dijo mientras en una charola ponía la comida de ambos –ya la llevo a su habitación- le dijo y haciendo una reverencia tomo la charola para llevarla cuando el pelinegro la detuvo

-yo lo llevo, gracias- le dijo sonriendo y tomando la charola, salió de la cocina con rumbo hacia su habitación "espero que quieras comer…" pensó, toco la puerta y el guardia de cabello marrón le abrió

-Heika…- le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado y lo dejaba pasar

Camino hacia la mesita de la habitación donde dejo la charola, suspiro al ver que el mazoku dormía

-¿A permanecido dormido desde que me fui?- le pregunto al guardia

-si, Heika- contesto mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero que solo desvió la mirada

-bien… gracias, pueden salir- les dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado del rubio

-nos retiramos, Heika- le dijo el mayor, el menor salió primero y después el

-estarán asignados a vigilar dentro de la habitación cuando yo tenga que salir- les dijo antes de que salieran completamente

-entendido, Heika- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, el menor solo apretó los puños y se alejo de ahí

Ya solo con el rubio suspiro, iba a despertar al mazoku cuando vio como salían lagrimas de sus ojos y se quejaba débilmente "tiene las mejillas sonrojadas… ¿le habrá vuelto la fiebre?" acerco una mano a la frente del mazoku, quería comprobar su temperatura cuando de repente el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y de un golpe alejo su mano

-¡no me toques!-

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

se que me odian por esto asi que sin comentarios...


	12. Capitulo 11

_Nota: Kyou Kara Maou no me pertenece..._

_Hola, lamento realmente la tardanza y espero el capitulo les guste ya que lo escribí sin mucha inspiración ya que estuve mas de una semana en el hospital :| bueno a lo que sigue_

_Mil gracias por sus reviews, me hacen realmente feliz, espero realmente que el capitulo les guste, espero comentarios, los contestare tan pronto como pueda...  
_

___Aquí el capitulo, el siguiente en proceso... espero tenerlo pronto_

_"..." pensamientos_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

Sobresaltado abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió como alguien estaba por tocarlo "no...", de un golpe alejo su mano, su cuerpo aun temblaba y tenía la vista nublada, el mareo y las nauseas ya lo tenían desesperado, le dolía todo el cuerpo y cada movimiento que hacía solo lograba lastimarlo más, el dolor de cabeza y también de su ojo era realmente molesto, con la respiración entrecortada y la visión aun nublada vio como el pelinegro se sobaba la mano mientras lo miraba extrañado "Yuu…ri…"

-¿Wolfram?...- dijo extrañado de la reacción del rubio, "¿aun estas enojado?...", tomo aire y suspiro, dejo de sobarse la mano, se acerco a la cama y se sentó a un lado del rubio haciendo que este se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos fuertemente, "¿tuviste una pesadilla?...", tomo aire y, con temor de la reacción del rubio, se atrevió a hablar –solo quería saber si te había vuelto la fiebre…- susurro –¿Cómo te sientes?... tienes las mejillas rojas…- observo como el rubio abría los ojos en sorpresa y apretaba con fuerza la cobija con la que estaba tapado

-…- cada que tomaba aire le dolía el pecho, sentía pesado su cuerpo, todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado, el vértigo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, intento levantarse pero, al primer movimiento una punzada de dolor lo atravesó fuertemente –aaw…- no pudo evitar quejarse de dolor, su cuerpo se tenso completamente y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar de golpe lo que le habían echo

-¿estás bien?- pregunto al oírlo quejarse y ver que se quedaba completamente paralizado – Wolfram… ¿estás bien?- volvió al preguntar pero el rubio parecía no escucharlo –¿estás bien?-insistió al ver que el rubio no hacia ni un solo movimiento, "por un momento olvide tus lesiones…" pensó al recordar como el rubio había terminado bajo el techo atrapado en el fuego, suspirando iba a volver a hablar pero se quedo sin palabras al ver el estado el rubio, estaba temblando y con las dos manos se agarro la cabeza

–…- "no… no puede ser verdad… yo… mal…di…cion…" la desesperación se estaba apoderando de él "no lo de…tu…ve... yo… deje… yo… permití… permití que me… me… vio… la… ran… yo… lo… per…mi…ti… fue… fue mi culpa, ¡no hice nada para detenerlo!" sin darse cuenta de sus ojos salían lagrimas mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente sobre su cabello

-Wolf…-iba a acercarse más cuando el rubio lo vio con ira

-¡no te me acerques!- le grito al ver como intentaba acercarse más "no… no lo hagas… falle… yo falle…", como pudo logro sentarse, logrando que el vértigo aumentara y ahogo un grito de dolor al sentir una punzada atravesarlo y aumentando el fuerte dolor en su cadera y espalda baja

-…- se sorprendió al ver la expresión de dolor que paso por el rostro del rubio, "no entiendo… ¿porque tienes que portarte así?…", suspiro tratando de calmarse, que el rubio se portara así era lo que más odiaba, sin quitar la vista del rubio noto cuando este intento pararse, sin pensarlo lo agarro fuertemente de la muñeca, un gemido de dolor escapo del rubio

-…estas temblando… aun no te encuentras bien…- le dijo sin soltarlo de la muñeca y notando claramente como el rubio se estremecía y aumentaba impredeciblemente su temblor

-suel…ta…me…-susurro entrecortadamente, el agarre del moreno en su mano dolía, le costaba respirar –no me… ¡no me toques!- con fuerza jalo su mano logrando al fin soltarse del agarre del pelinegro, sin voltear a verlo se disponía a levantarse

-¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!- pregunto molesto parándose y poniéndose delante del rubio "esa actitud tuya es lo que más odio de ti…"

-…- sin levantar la vista apretó los puños, se sentía realmente mal y por más que intentaba enfocar la vista para buscar sus botas no podía

-¿seguirás ignorándome?...- bufo molesto, vio como el rubio buscaba algo y sonrió aun enojado – ¿esto es lo que buscas?- le dijo mientras levantaba una de las botas delante del rubio, los ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos –vaya… ahora si tengo tu atención…- le dijo de forma seria, el rubio desvió la mirada

-…- agarrando fuerzas se levanto para solo lograr caer pesadamente sobre el frio piso "no me veas… por favor… no me veas…"

-Wolfram!...- soltando las botas se acerco al rubio "tonto… aun no te encuentras bien…" –aun no te debes levantar- le dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del rubio haciendo que este se sobresaltara

-te dije que ¡no me toques!- le grito mientras intentaba ponerse de pie

-si serás obstinado…- le dijo mientras veía como el rubio respiraba con dificultad "¿desde qué despertaste respiras así?... yo… no me di cuenta…" pensó mientras suspiraba y sin pensar tomo al rubio de la cintura y lo levanto "por dios… estas demasiado caliente…"

-¡suéltame!- gruño mientras intentaba que el moreno lo soltara –bájame… ¡te digo que me bajes!- el moreno solo lo pego más a su cuerpo haciendo que dejara de luchar "no me veas… no así…", sin notarlo recargo su cabeza en el pecho del moreno –henachoko…- susurro mientras sentía como todo le daba vueltas y las nauseas volvían con mas fuerzas haciendo que quisiera vomitar

-…aun no estás bien…- le dijo bajando la mirada y viendo al rubio, este solo se puso mas pálido mientras se tapaba la boca "no me digas que…" –waa! espera, te llevare al baño- le dijo mientras corría al baño con el rubio en sus brazos

-…- que el moreno corriera solo hizo que el vértigo aumentara, se sostuvo de la ropa del moreno mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintió como el pelinegro lo ponía de pie pero sin soltarlo, sin poder evitarlo se agarro del lavamanos lo más fuerte que pudo y vomito

-…- "llegue a tiempo…", el rubio se contraía mientras vomitaba, lo sostuvo de la cintura al sentir como no podía sostenerse por sí solo "¿estás más delgado?", se separo un poco del rubio para poder observar mejor su cuerpo "¿te cambiaste de ropa? Estoy seguro que era otro pijama..." la tos del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos

Como pudo agarro agua en su mano para lavarse la boca, levanto la mirada un poco logrando así verse en el espejo, estaba más pálido de lo normal, unas ojeras y las mejillas rojas lo hacían ver enfermo, el ojo que se había lastimado ya no le molestaba al abrirlo, su cuello… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo "estoy sucio…"

-¿estás mejor?- pregunto al ver como el rubio se quedaba con la mirada perdida, cerro el agua y sin soltarlo de la cintura lo movió ligeramente para llamar su atención –Wolfram… vamos te llevare a recostar…- le dijo llamando su atención, el rubio levanto un poco la mirada y por un segundo lo vio a los ojos, inmediatamente el rubio bajo la mirada

-…- "no… no me veas… aléjate de mi… no me toques… estoy… estoy sucio..." apretó los puños, sintió algo correr por sus piernas, "¡no!...no veas…" –quiero… quiero darme un… baño- murmuro, tenía que sacar al pelinegro de ahí "si te das cuenta… no… por favor… vete…", el moreno abrió los ojos en sorpresa sin soltarlo

-…tu aun te encuentras mal…- le dijo, no quería que le pasara algo mas, sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería y el temblor en el cuerpo del rubio se lo confirmaba

-por…fa…vor…- susurro, se sentía fatal, además del dolor en su cuerpo aun tenia vértigo y nauseas, el moreno seguía sosteniéndolo, tenía miedo, sentía mojado el pantalón de la pijama, en realidad estaba aterrado de que el moreno viera la mancha que empezaba a formarse en su ropa y las gotas rojizas que caían de sus piernas

-está bien- dijo suspirando, "le hará bien a tu fiebre…" pensó mientras sostenía al rubio –te ayudare a bañarte…-le dijo, el cuerpo del rubio se tenso completamente

-¡NO!- grito asustado viendo al moreno a los ojos, el pelinegro se le quedo viendo extrañado, exhalo y desvió la mirada –yo… yo puedo solo…-le dijo, el moreno lo apretó de la cintura –después… después hare lo que quieras…- le dijo, tenía que sacarlo de ahí ya

-está bien…- suspiro y encamino al rubio a la bañera, le ayudo a sentarse en la orilla de esta y abrió el agua – ¿te ayudo con la ropa?- Le pregunto mientras buscaba una toalla

-no…- "vete… por favor… vete ya…"

-está bien… si necesitas algo, estaré en la habitación, solo tienes que llamarme…- le dijo mientras acercaba el shampoo y el jabón a donde estaba el rubio, este se había puesto una de las toallas en sus piernas

-gra…cias…-dijo sin levantar la mirada mientras intentaba cubrirse lo mejor que podía

-… iré por tu ropa- le dijo, dejando la puerta entreabierta se dirigió a la habitación en busca de ropa para el rubio

-…- cuando el moreno salió y se alejo de su vista suspiro, se quito la camisa del pijama lentamente, todo le daba vueltas y veía muy borroso, cuando quito el ultimo botón, dejo caer la camisa, se quito la venda que cubría su abdomen, aun le dolía el brazo y las marcas que quedaron en sus manos lo ponían mal, como pudo y agarrándose de donde pudo, se puso de pie y se quito el pantalón lentamente "sangre… je… ya lo sabía…" pensó al ver la gran mancha que había en el pantalón, se quito la ropa interior mientras temblaba "nadie… nadie debe enterarse… yo…doy asco… te falle…Yuuri…" perdido en sus pensamientos y, cerrando los ojos por el mareo, no se dio cuenta cuando el moreno entro y dejo la ropa a un lado de el

-…¡¿?!...- se quedo paralizado, el rubio tenia marcas moradas y algunas muy rojizas en su cuello y pecho, tenia rasgada la piel en ambas manos, dio dos pasos atrás sin quitar la vista de su prometido, las piernas del rubio se veían amoratadas, dio otro paso atrás, sangre corría por sus piernas, negando con la cabeza dio más pasos hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared, salió sin que el rubio lo hubiera notado en ningún momento "cuando te deje… no estabas así…, yo no vi que tus manos estuvieran así… tu… estabas… estabas sangrando… ¿qué es lo que te paso…?", se sentó en la orilla de la cama y con ambas manos cubrió su cara

Ya desnudo se metió al agua, necesitaba estar limpio, el agua se volvió rojiza al contacto con su piel, sangre aun escurría por sus piernas, apretó los puños y se recargo en la pared, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin querer detenerlas, tenía muchas ganas de llorar "soy patético…", lloro en silencio por unos minutos, reponiéndose un poco, agarro el jabón y empezó a tallar toda su piel con fuerza "…sucio… tan sucio", con sus uñas tallaba cada parte que aquel hombre toco, todo le dolía, ya no le importaba el mareo y las nauseas, aun sentía como si el hombre estuviera ahí, tocándolo, desgarrándolo, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y un sollozo se le escapo, seguido de otro y otro, seguía tallándose fuertemente, se limpio con rudeza su entrada, "lo odio… los odio…" el cansancio y el trauma por lo que había pasado mas el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo y el vértigo lo tenían somnoliento, poco a poco la fuerza con la que se tallaba fue disminuyendo y se fue resbalando aun recargado en la pared hasta quedar sentado, el agua corría por su cuerpo haciendo que las lagrimas se perdieran, recargo su cabeza en la pared, y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sueño

-se está tardando mucho…- murmuro el pelinegro, ya había pasado una hora y el rubio aun no salía del baño "la comida ya se enfrió…", suspirando se levanto y se dirigió al baño

Antes de entrar, suspiro y abrió la puerta lentamente

-¿Wolfram…?- lo llamo, al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta y entro –¡ah!- exclamo al ver al rubio dormido en la bañera, su expresión cambio a una de tristeza "Wolf…", se acerco al rubio y paró en seco al estar frente a él, tenía el cuerpo lleno de rasguños "¿tu te hiciste eso?... ¿Qué es lo que te paso?... no entiendo…", las manos las tenia amoratadas y las marcas que tenia no le gustaron para nada "parece como si te hubieran amarrado…" pensó mientras observaba las marcas detenidamente, con cuidado iba a tomar su mano para observarla mejor, cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse inquieto

-bas…ta…- inquieto comenzó a temblar, el pelinegro solo se quedo sin saber qué hacer

-Wolf…- le llamo mientras lo movía ligeramente por el hombro, no le gustaba que tuviera pesadillas, no le gustaba para nada el estado en el que se encontraba "no me gusta verte así…", lo removió un poco más y se asusto cuando el rubio abrió los ojos aterrado

-no!- grito despertando completamente aterrado, temblando vio al pelinegro parado a un lado de él "…Yuuri… nadie me vera débil… nadie…", tomando aire se repuso y puso la expresión más fría que pudo -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras intentaba reponerse por completo, se sentía asustado y su corazón latía demasiado rápido, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y las sensaciones que tenia, tomo una toalla y se cubrió con ella, se levanto lentamente, aun se encontraba mareado, el agua había borrado por completo las manchas de sangre de su cuerpo, poniéndose otra toalla sobre los hombros se sostuvo de la pared para intentar vestirse, el moreno estaba completamente en silencio –¿ni siquiera puedo vestirme sin que me molesten?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido, el moreno reacciono y replico a la forma en que le hablaba el rubio

-yo… yo solo vine porque te tardabas demasiado, además… es tu culpa que tenga que estar vigilándote- le dijo molesto, "me preocupo por ti y tú te portas de esta manera… tienen razón en odiarte…" pensó mientras veía como el rubio le daba la espalda y se ponía la camisa e inmediatamente se ponía el saco de su uniforme azul, suspiro recordando las marcas en sus manos, se acerco al rubio y sin delicadeza lo tomo de la mano fuertemente haciendo que el rubio gimiera por lo bajo de dolor

-¡suéltame! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le dijo mientras intentaba soltarse, el moreno solo le levanto las mangas mostrándole las marcas que tenia "n…no…" un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el pelinegro hablo

-¿Qué te paso aquí?- le dijo directamente, el rubio desvió la mirada y con fuerza se soltó de su agarre, se acomodo la manga y cerro bien su camisa y saco –…te pregunte algo- le dijo cuando el rubio continuo vistiéndose sin responder – ¡maldición! ¡Wolfram respóndeme!- le dijo mientras lo tomaba con fuerza por los hombros, el rubio grito de dolor

-aww- el dolor en su hombro aun le molestaba, el moreno seguía con las manos en sus hombros –suéltame… me quiero vestir…- le dijo, sonrió irónicamente –además… a ti ¿qué te importa?, ¿por qué no te vas mejor con la mujer esa?, la del templo de Shinou y así me dejas en paz de una vez por todas- le dijo molesto, estaba harto, no lo verían débil, nadie lo vería débil "odio esto…"

-…- lo soltó bruscamente, el rubio continuo vistiéndose, ya que termino de vestirse se sentó para ponerse sus botas ahogando un gemido de dolor que no paso desapercibido por el "tú tonto orgullo me tiene harto"

-¿quieres dejar de observarme?- bufo molesto, se levanto y se paro delante del moreno –no me digas que… lo que pasa es que ahora ¿te gusto?- le dijo cerca de su rostro, puso su mano en el rostro del moreno haciendo que este reaccionara y lo empujara fuertemente, amplió su sonrisa –jajaja, lo siento Heika- le dijo haciendo una reverencia, el moreno solo se quedo en shock por su comportamiento, aprovechando que el moreno no dijo nada salió del baño y busco su espada

-…- "no te entiendo…" apretó los puños y se dirigió a su habitación, el rubio estaba colocándose su espada, molesto hablo –que no se te olvide que… de aquí no saldrás, y si quieres que te encierren en el calabozo dímelo y con gusto te dejare ahí- le dijo haciendo que el rubio lo volteara a ver con ira "¿ya terminaste de burlarte de mi…?"Pensó realmente molesto y dolido de la actitud del rubio – ¡ya se! Lo mejor será mantenerte amarrado, así no harás ninguna tontería- le dijo ahora sonriendo irónicamente él, el rubio no demostraba sentimientos en su rostro

-tu… ¡tú no eres nadie para darme ese tipo de ordenes!- le dijo mientras explotaba de ira "no me quiero quedar aquí, aquí es donde… donde… solo… solo quiero salir de esta habitación…"

-je, en eso estas completamente equivocado, además de ser el maou, soy tu prometido- le dijo haciendo que el rubio abriera la boca en sorpresa pero que no replicara

-te odio… eres como todos esos malditos humanos…- murmuro bajando la mirada

Sin decir nada se dirigió a la salida, se detuvo en la puerta y sin voltear a ver al rubio apretó los puños –y tu… volviste a ser como cuando llegue aquí… más bien… así eres en realidad ¿no?, te gusta insultar y también herir a los demás, te gusta ser el único con la razón y el que siempre tiene que tener la atención de todos, eres… lo que más odio en este mundo...- iba a salir de ahí cuando el rubio hablo

-también te odio… H-e-i-k-a- le dijo remarcando la palabra Heika con burla –que maou tan patético el que nos toco- dijo de forma hiriente –además de henachoko, eres tonto- dijo, el moreno apretó los puños molesto, sin decir nada solo se acerco y le dio una bofetada

-que eso te recuerde que, además de ser el maou, sigo siendo tu prometido y te guste o no me tienes que respetar- le dijo molesto, le dio una bofetada como el primer día que lo conoció, igual que ese día el rubio solo hablaba para insultarlo

-…- la bofetada del moreno le dolió, con la mano en la mejilla le dijo furioso – ¡tu… tu no me das ordenes!...- se dirigió a la puerta para salir de ahí, sin voltear a ver al moreno sintió como lo tomo por la muñeca fuertemente y de un empujón lo tiro al piso, aturdido vio como el moreno se agachaba a un lado de el

- te dije que de aquí no saldrás, ¿acaso no te quedo claro?- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro y lo tomaba de la barbilla para hacer que el rubio lo vea a los ojos

-suéltame…, tú no eres nadie, nunca… nunca serás un buen rey, solo te siguen porque das lastima, yo… yo nunca, ¡nunca te obedeceré!- le dijo realmente molesto, de un manotazo alejo la mano del moreno, el pelinegro negó con la cabeza y se acerco a la puerta abriéndola

-¿eso crees?, entonces te enseñare a respetarme… - le dijo –de esta habitación no saldrás, ya te lo he dicho, cuando cambies de actitud y me digas tus razones, te dejare salir de aquí, tómalo como si estuvieras en el calabozo, aunque esto será peor- dijo dejando al rubio completamente furioso

-¡no tengo nada que decirte!, los mate porque quise, los odio, ellos solo… solo…- apretó los puños "¿nunca entenderás que ellos querían matarte?... yo solo quería salvarte…"

-así que así fue… bien entonces no hay nada mas de que hablar- le dijo, "¿todo fue por un capricho?...", suspirando le hablo a los guardias que antes había dejado ahí –sus nombres- les dijo, el guardia menor solo hizo una reverencia y hablo

-mi nombre es Akira, a sus ordenes Heika- dijo, le dirigió una mirada al rubio que aun seguía en el suelo de la habitación, el rubio tenia la mano en su mejilla mientras los veía con ira

-yo me llamo Ryou, Heika- dijo el mayor de ellos mientras sonreía

Al oír la voz del otro guardia el rubio abrió completamente los ojos en shock

– ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- continuo hablando el guardia

Se sentó y lentamente se puso de pie, se quedo completamente paralizado "esa…esa voz…"

-si, necesito que seas la sombra de mi prometido- le dijo tajantemente al mayor de ellos, el rubio tembló al oír eso

-¿sombra?- pregunto extrañado Ryou, "vaya… que te parece eso mazoku…" pensó mientras observaba como el rubio temblaba al reconocer su voz, sonrió sin que el moreno lo notara pero logrando su objetivo, el rubio vio su sonrisa y retrocedió unos pasos, amplió su sonrisa

-así es, lo iba a vigilar yo pero, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- le dijo al guardia, haciendo que este asintiera con la cabeza

-lo que ordene, Heika- dijo mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, el rubio estaba aterrado y eso lo dejaba satisfecho

-bien, ahí le deje comida, si no quiere comer haz lo necesario para que lo haga- le dijo al guardia mientras se disponía a irse, se hizo a un lado y dejo entrar al guardia –también necesito que lo vigiles, los dos serán su sombra, ni para entrar al baño quiero que lo dejen solo- dijo dirigiéndose al otro guardia

-s...si Heika- susurro, vio como el rubio temblaba, desvió la mirada "reconoció su voz…"

-muy bien, se los agradezco- dijo mientras suspiraba "esto no tenía que ser así…. Las cosas se están saliendo de control…"

-e…espera… Yuuri!- dijo el rubio haciendo que el moreno parara –por favor…- murmuro "no me hagas esto… esa voz… suena igual que el que me hizo eso… no quiero… no quiero estar con él… Yuuri… ayúdame… tengo… tengo miedo…"

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo viendo al rubio a los ojos, los ojos del mazoku se veían vidriosos "tienes la misma mirada que cuando despertaste…"

-Yuuri… yo… yo lo… lo siento- dijo ya con la mirada baja –come… come conmigo…- le pidió haciendo que el guardia lo observara de pies a cabeza, tomo el mango de su espada fuertemente "no me dejes con el…"

-¿y según tu cederé tan fácil?, ¿después de lo que ha pasado? Por favor Wolfram- dijo mientras seguía su camino

-lo siento…-susurro

-…- suspirando se detuvo "no sé porque siempre termino cediendo contigo…", se acerco bajo la mirada del rubio y agarro la charola con comida, le hizo un gesto al guardia –iré a que la calienten, vigílalo- le dijo y salió de ahí con la charola de comida, el rubio se quedo paralizado cuando salió por completo de la habitación

-vaya… de verdad que tu rey es demasiado… inocente…- le dijo al rubio de forma irónica, ya que el moreno desapareció de vista, cerró la puerta y se acerco lentamente al rubio, sonrió al ver como el rubio retrocedía con cada paso que avanzaba, sonrió aun mas cuando el rubio choco con la pared – ¿me tiene miedo, su excelencia?- le dijo sonriendo, el rubio desenvaino su espada

-ya basta Ryou- dijo al ver como el rubio estaba temblando mientras sostenía la espada frente a el

-¿eh? Porque si no he hecho nada….- dijo levantando los hombros y viendo al rubio –o tal vez… ¿dije algo que te molesto… princesita?- dijo haciendo que el rubio lo mirara con furia además de miedo

-¡te matare!- le dijo y lo ataco con la espada, el guardia esquivaba la espada mientras reía, enfurecido lo ataco con todas sus fuerzas, con un movimiento rápido le encajo la espada en el hombro al guardia, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al pelinegro

-¡Wolfram!- el rubio paró en seco y se quedo viendo con furia al guardia -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le pregunto al rubio, el guardia estaba parado viendo de forma seria al rubio aun con la espada encajada en su hombro

-…quiero que se largue…-susurro sin quitar la espada del guardia, este solo agarro la espada y la saco sorprendiendo al moreno y provocando que el temblor en su cuerpo aumentara

-Heika… el solo de pronto me ataco- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza "eres tan ingenuo que me creerás a mi" pensó mientras se agarraba el hombro, dejo que el rubio lo hiriera al oír al moreno acercarse

-¿tanto deseas que te encierre en el calabozo?- le dijo al rubio mientras dejaba la charola en la mesa, se acerco a él y le quito la espada de la mano, enojado le dio otra bofetada

-…- la bofetada del moreno lo volvió a la realidad, le dolía, puso su mano en la mejilla y le dedico una mirada furiosa al pelinegro "

-ve con Gisela para que te cure- le dijo al guardia al ver la sangre escurrir por su brazo

-si, Heika- dijo y dedicándole una mirada burlesca al rubio salió de ahí

- iré… iré con el- dijo el otro guardia mientras iba detrás del mayor, ya que desaparecieron de su vista cerró la puerta

...

Caminando por los pasillos iba con una sonrisa en sus labios

-¿porque lo provocas?, ¿quieres arruinar los planes?- le pregunto realmente molesto el menor, el otro solo sonrió ampliamente

-al contrario… estoy logrando mi propósito…- dijo, al llegar donde Gisela el menor se quedo fuera dejando que el entrara solo, al entrar la peliverde se sorprendió

-pero… ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto realmente preocupada, se acerco a él y lo jalo de la mano para hacerlo sentarse y analizarle la herida

-ese mazoku me ataco…- le dijo, la jalo de la mano hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios

-… ese niño necesita un castigo- le dijo correspondiendo el beso –no te preocupes amor… se arrepentirá de haberte lastimado…- le dijo con una sonrisa y besándolo profundamente

Por fuera el ojimiel apretó los puños "siempre hace lo que quiere… Satsuki deberías estar tu aquí…"

...

Dentro de la habitación el moreno veía como el rubio solo lo miraba enojado

- se puede saber… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le grito al rubio que aun lo miraba furioso, se acerco a él y lo agarro por los hombros –respóndeme!- le grito, el rubio solo seguía con su mano en la mejilla sin decir nada pero aun lo veía con ira –maldición Wolfram ¡contesta!-le dijo perdiendo la paciencia, con brusquedad quito la mano del rostro del rubio "te… marque la piel…", este seguía sin responder con los brazos a sus costados y viéndolo con ira

-…- "todo… todo está mal… está mal… mal…" todo le daba vueltas, sin decir nada se alejo del moreno

-¿Por qué te portas de esa forma?- le dijo "¿porque atacas al guardia?, ¿porque estas a la defensiva?, ¿porque te portas así conmigo?… ¿me dejaste de querer?..."

-… hahahahaha- "se supone que debía protegerte… no sirvo como soldado…"

-…- se sorprendió, de pronto el rubio se había puesto a reír mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ya que se calmo se sentó en la cama

-Wolf… ¿Que es lo que paso?- le pregunto ya que el rubio estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en la comida, por sus mejillas aun corrían las lagrimas

-…- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, ahogando sus sollozos

-Wolf… estoy preocupado por ti…- "estas temblando…" suspirando se acerco al rubio y se sentó a su lado, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, sin pensar lo envolvió con su brazos, el rubio se tenso pero no se alejo –tranquilo… todo estará bien…- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, el rubio hundió la cabeza en su pecho y dejo que el llanto saliera "me duele oírte así…", ya que el llanto se convirtió en débiles sollozos, sin pensar lo tomo por la barbilla y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, el rubio entreabrió los labios por la sorpresa y aprovecho esto para profundizar el beso, las lagrimas aun corrían por sus mejillas,

-…-se sorprendió, "Yuuri…" cerró los ojos dejándose llevar

* * *

Continuara…


End file.
